Love that Surpasses Time
by Mikee44
Summary: This story focuses on how Rin & Sesshomaru's relationship blossomed while staying true to his character. 10 years after Sesshomaru left Rin with Kaede, she has grown up to be a very beautiful young woman. As she follows her Lord again, new challenges awaits them including a love triangle and an unexpected death. This is a story of love, power, and sacrifice. #seshrin Hope U enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Time Flies

Inspiration: I have 3 favorite fanfiction of Sesshy&Rin namely, Twilight's Embrace, Forever with Lord Sesshomaru, and Memories of Rin. You might find some similarities in each story that's because I tried to combine them with addition of my own spin and twist in the end. Please read it first before judging. :)

Summary: After Naraku's death, Rin was left in Old Kaede's care to have a normal life. 10 years later, Rin grew up to be a very beautiful young lady and decides to follow Lord Sesshomaru once again. Now their new journey has begun. This is a story about love, sacrifice, and power. You could expect a love triangle, and an unexpected death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. However, I made up some of the characters in this story.

 **Chapter 1. Time flies**

Sesshomaru is standing behind a tree near Kaede's house looking at the sky and thinking:

 _Rin. She was only 8 years old when I revived her using tensaiga. Why I revived her remains a mystery. I hated humans and despise them till this day. Just the scent of a human is enough for me to gag in disgust. Pweh! But there's something about her when she looked at me for the first time. She wasnt afraid. Even attempted to tend my wounds. she looked at me with wondering eyes. Silly girl! She have no idea what kind of a monster is in front of her. I could kill her right there and then. But something happened. She smiled. That innocent, sweet smile._

It has been months since Naraku hasd been defeated and the feudal area is now back to normal. Both humans and demons alike continue to strive. Kagome has not been back since she returned to the future so Inuyasha decided to wait for her in the village together with his friends. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, etc.

Sesshomaru, however, did not forget his ambition to surpass his father and become the strongest daiyokai alive. He plans to continue his journey towards supreme conquest. That means more threatening demons to fight, territories to conquer, he has no time to spare. He cannot be slown down again with a human by his side, more or less, a human child. This time he cannot afford to be distracted. The journey is just too dangerous for Rin. But that's not the only reason why he's leaving Rin behind.

Old Kaede have suggested to him that it is best for the child to try to live in a human village, learn the human ways, and have the chance for a normal life. Kaede offered to take Rin in her care and teach her everything she needs to learn. And when she's grown up, then she can decide if she still want to follow her Lord again or continue to stay with her kind. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru agreed with the human. Besides, he doesn't want Rin to resent him for letting her decide while too young and regret it later when she's older. Eversince Sesshomaru resurrected her from the dead, she has developed a certain loyalty to him and sworn to follow him blindly disregarding her own life. Sesshomaru wants to make sure that if she follows him again, she's matured enough to understand the sacrifices that goes with it.

Little Rin saw her Lord Sesshomaru where he is standing and ran to him immediately grabbing the sleeve of his kimono.

"Lord Sesshomaru? " Rin pleaded with her teary round eyes.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin with stoic expression as usual. He never shows any emotions.

"Yes Rin."

"is it true, what Lady Kaede just told me, you're leaving Rin behind? Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want Rin anymore?"

She looked at her Lord with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"It's for your own good Rin. Didn't Kaede explain to you why this is necessary? "

"She did my Lord, but I don't understand."

"What do you not understand Rin?"

"Rin is happy to be with Lord Sesshomaru. And with Jaken, and Ah-Uhn. I promise you I will not cause you any unnecessary trouble. If I ever get myself in danger, you don't have to bother saving me, I dont mind to die again as long as I die following you. Just please dont leave poor Rin behind." She pleaded.

Rin has developed this childish habbit of referring herself in third person when sad.

Sesshomaru got down in one knee to Rin's level and wipe her tears holding her cheeks with one hand. For the first time, Sesshomaru looked at Rin with pained expression in his eyes.

"I certainly cannot allow that to happen Rin. You should know that your life is very precious. Someday you will understand my decision. Until then, you have to promise me you will stay here, obey Kaede, and keep yourself out of trouble. Do you promise?"

Rin nodded. She simply cannot disobey her Lord Sesshomaru.

"I promise My Lord. Bb-but. Will you also promise Rin something?"

"What is it Rin?"

"Promise me you will not forget this Rin. And that you will come to visit Rin every now and then?"

Seshumaru stood up back to his stoic expression.

"I promise."

Then he jumped and flew away as quick as he can without looking back.

Rin can only whisper. "Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru. "

oooooooooooooooooo

Now 10 years have passed since that dreadful day. Rin has adjusted to the life of the village. But somehow she feels alone. Yes, she has some friends but they all belonged to someone. Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and and Sango; they all have their own families. The only time she felt like she belonged is when she was following her Lord Sesshomaru. Although she tried to live everyday normally, doing her chores, studying with Kaede, training with Kohaku and all, deep inside she longs for the time when her Lord is back and take her again. She can only reminisce to the good old times when she was still a child. Now, she's grown up to be a fine young maiden. _Will he ever come back for me?_

Surely at first, Seshumaru have kept his promise visiting her every now and then and showering her with fancy gifts like kimono, comb, sandals, even jewels. But as years passed, his visits became rare. He used to visit her once a month, then changed to once every 3 months, then 5-8 months to once or twice a year. Jaken however still manages to come regularly to deliver some goods and gifts to Rin as commanded byLord Sesshomaru, of course. It's his way to make sure Rin doesn't feel abandoned or forgotten. Bit Rin misses him badly. It's been a long time since she last saw him. She often wonders if he have started to forget her. The thought pierced her heart.

ooooooooooooooooo

One fine afternoon, Rin sat accross her suitor as she watched him with bleary eyes. She tried to stiffle a yawn, as bored and as unintersted as she may be, she doesn't want to be rude though.

"Lady Rin, please accept this gift as token of my love." The young man declared.

Rin opened the box and saw a pearl necklace with colorful crystals in between, and moon pendant made of diamond. Moon. It reminded her of someone, her Lord. Her mood suddenly became foul.

"I cannot accept this gift as I cannot accept your love. I am not interested in marriage at this time, although I appreciate your gesture." Rin dismissed. The young man stood and cried angrily.

"My Lady, I am the most elligible batchelor in my town and I can offer you much more! I am an heir of a huge land in the South and I can build you a mansion!" He tried to persuade her.

Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry but I have no need of such."

"Bb-but my Lady!" He aggressively pushed then Inuyasha entered the room to interrupt.

"Hey! You heard the Lady! Now get out!" He yelled. He tends to be very overprotective of Rin just like his brother.

"Inuyasha try to be nice!" Rin heard Kagome outside.

Kagome came back 3 years after Naraku's death and now Inuyasha's mate. They now have a 5 yr old child named Aiko.

The young man left brokenhearted. Rin sighed and burried her face in the palm of her hands.

"Wow! Today's a new record huh. 6 suitors in one day?" Inuyasha said amused.

"Spare me!" Rin responded exhausted.

Kagome entered the room and beamed at her.

"Rin, what spell did you use to bewitch all these men? Maybe you can share it with me." Kagome joked and Inuyasha gave her a dirty look.

"Trust me Kagome chan, I wished theres a spell so I can easily cast them out. Entertaining is so damn exhausting when you're not interested at all. I don't know what I'd do without you and Inuyasha helping me out. Thanks for today Inuyasha!" Rin gave Inuyasha her lovely smile.

Inuyasha looked at Rin's smiling face, nodded, and got lost in his thoughts: _Rin has really grown up to be a fine young lady._ (Flattering curves, fair complexion, shiny dark hair that grew to her waist and her face so beautiful and angelic. Almost not human-like. Also she's taller than other ladies which make her really stand out among others.) _No wonder she grew quite a reputation. Batchelors come here from other towns just to court her and ask for her hand in marriage. She's not the small silly girl anymore that followed Sesshomaru around from way back. I wonder what Sesshomaru would think. Grrrrr! That bastard! It's been a long time since he last showed up! I can still remember the time when she left Rin here and talked to me._

 ***Flashback:** (Conversation with Sesshomaru.)

 _"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you about Rin."_

 _"Why would I want to talk to you evil bastard! But I should say, you made the right decision of leaving her here. I didnt know you're capable of such!"_

 _"If anything happens to Rin while she's here. I will kill you and slaughter all the people that lives in this village."_

 _"Whhhat! Are you threatening me you bastard?! Come fight me instead!"_

 _"I have no time for such petty things. Remember what I said or else, you know your fate."_

 ***End of flashback**

"Inuyasha are you alright? " Called Rin.

"Ahmm yeah I just remembered something."

"Is something bothering you my love? " Kagome asked.

"Nothing. I'll be outside." Inuyasha walked out from the room.

Kagome followed him, feeling knows her mate quite well.

"Ok. it's just us now, you can tell me." Kagome sat beside Inuyasha and looked at him like she's thinking of the same thing.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, I'm worried about Rin.."

"Me too. She's a woman now. Not to mention how beautiful she's grown. You think she's still waiting for Sesshomaru? You think she still wants to follow him?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha sighed.

"It's still her choice you know. I mean, we know she have always loved Sesshomaru. Now she's a woman, she knows it's not gonna be that simple. But she is smart, bright, she'll figure it out. Besides, we'll never know. We should just trust her Inuyasha. "

"I know. But I couldn't trust that half brother of mine. He's a ruthless, selfish, self-centered demon who only thinks about power, I'm afraid he'll only break her heart. Actually he already is, by not visiting her for a long time now and just sending that green demon toad instead. Tsk! I'll never understand what Rin saw in him."

ooooooooooooooo

"Master Jaken! Ah-Uhn! "

Rin jumped in excitement upon seeing them. He carried Jaken and hugged him tight.

"You imprudent child! Let me go!

"Master Jaken, how many times have I told you, I'm not a child anymore! And I'm sorry for squeezing you, I just missed you so much!"

Rin let him go and petted Ah-Uhn. The 2 headed dragon is very happy to see Rin as well.

Jaken looked at Rin and realized she's right. She's not a child anymore. He's actually astonished of how beautiful she had become and thought that humans are weird as they change very fast in such a short span of time.

"Master Jaken, is Lord Sesshomaru coming?" Rin asked, she's very thrilled.

"Im afraid not. Lord Sesshomaru is very busy now adays attending to more significant matters."

Then Rin looked down. Her energy drained upon hearing her Lord is not coming again.

"However, Lord Sesshomaru wants to give you these stuff. These are all very special Rin even the Inu-Youkai demoness would be jealous." Jaken continued.

Different emotions are starting to overwhelm her. She's been patient for too long. She doesn't need all these gifts, she needs to see him. She's had it!

She grabbed the items in Ah-Uhn's back and threw it!

"Gifts from my Lord? Well can you tell him I don't need such! " She cried angrily.

"Why you ungrateful woman! Do you know how lucky you are that Lord Sesshomaru even bothered to select these gifts for an inconsiderable human being like you?" Jaken replied hastily.

"Then do me a favor and return them to him! I've waited long enough! And tell him next month I'm turning 20, I cannot wait forever! As you said, I am human after all. We're lucky enough if we reach a hundred! Soon I will grow old and die! SO WHAT'S THE POINT?!"

Rin run away crying. Jaken was left dumbfounded. How is he gonna explain to Lord Sesshomaru that Rin refused to accept his gifts? He's gonna be so mad and he might kill him.

While returning back, Jaken rehearsed the words he's going to say to Lord Sesshomaru over and over again.

 _He's not going to be happy about this._


	2. Chapter 2 NEW BEGINNING

Inspiration: I have 3 favorite fanfiction of Sesshy&Rin namely, Twilight's Embrace, Forever with Lord Sesshomaru, and Memories of Rin. You might find some similarities in each story that's because I tried to combine them with addition of my own spin and twist in the end. Please read it first before judging. :)

Summary: After Naraku's death, Rin was left in Old Kaede's care to have a normal life. 10 years later, Rin grew up to be a very beautiful young lady and decides to follow Lord Sesshomaru once again. Now their new journey has begun. This is a story about love, sacrifice, and power. You could expect a love triangle, and an unexpected death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. However, I made up some of the characters in this story.

 **Chapter 2. New Beginning**

Rin run to the forest without even knowing where she's going. She doesn't care. She just wants to get away. She run and run until her feet hurt. Then she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. She looked up and in front of her is a very handsome young man with a familiar face. Touya. She locked eyes with him and started sobbing. Touya held her up in his arms immediately and comforted her.

"Rin, I did not expect to see you here in the forest. Why are you crying? Did somebody hurt you?"

Rin is still hugging Touya unable to say a word. She burried her face in Touya's chest and continued crying.

"Tell me whenever you're ready." Touya whispered in Rin's ear while carressing her hair with his fingers.

Finally, Rin shook out from her misery and faced Touya. His quiet way of comforting her helped a lot.

"Touya, I'm really glad I found you here today. For some reasons you always show up in perfect timing."

"I'm glad I found you too. Can you imagine if demons found you instead? Then I will lose a very special person whom no one in this world can ever replace, and I would live a very lonesome, insignificant life."

Rin smiled at Touya's remarks. "You always know how to make me feel better Touya. Thank you."

"Is it him again? You missed him so much it hurts?" Touya asked Rin as if he read Rin's mind.

Rin nodded and looked down holding back her tears. She told him what happened today with Jaken.

"He is starting to forget me now. Soon enough he's gonna forget me completely. How could he? After all we have been through before, after saving me countless times, after resurrecting me twice, how could he..I guess it's my fault for believing the impossible. That a strong Lord demon like him could perhaps...care for a weak human like me."

"Why do you talk down to yourself Rin? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? I've never seen anyone, human or demon as beautiful as you. That aside, you are brave and wonderful and kind. From a very young age you have encountered demons and stayed fearless. You have endured a great lost but you still see the beauty of many. Even a ruthless demon like Sesshomaru managed to see that. Didn't he tell you once that you should know that your life is very precious, right? You said it yourself, he saved you countless of times, he gave you your life back. RIN, he probably really is busy as Jaken mentioned but I doubt he forgot about you. Believe me its impossible. "

Rin looked up at Touya and smiled.

"You're probably right. Mayybe I'm just being over-dramatic huh? I feel so much better now Touya, you always know what to say.. I'm so lucky to have you as a friend. Thank you for saving my life 4 years ago. I dont know what I'd do if you're not around. You have been my guardian angel ever since." Rin hugged Touya again.

"Enough with all this sentiments then, it's almost dark its getting dangerous out here, let me bring you home before your friends worry. Ok?"

Rin agreed and Touya walked her home. They talked about a lot of things while on their way and why Touya is around the forest near her village since from the last time they spoke, he mentioned he's gonna be away in the North to try and find settlement there.

Touya is not from this place he is a foreigner that traveled a lot for diplomatic purposes. He saved Rin when she was attacked by snake demons 4 years ago, well, thats not the only time he saved Rin as she mentioned he always comes at the perfect timing but that's how they met. They've been very close ever since. Rin right away felt comfortable with him for she saw Touya as a human version of Lord Sesshomaru. Tall, broad shoulders, handsome features, except Touya's hair is short and dark brown and his eyes are deep and black.. Touya is quite a strong human since he is a diplimat and it requires to have the training needed to defend themselves in times if trouble. Thats also the reason why Rin cannot tell anybody about her friend including Kagome or Inuyasha and especially not Lord Sesshomaru. Also, she enjoyed his secret company. She feels she can truly be herself around him without pretentions. Sometimes she hides her true feelings from Kagome and the rest, but with Touya, she has some sort of...freedom.

ooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Jaken returned to where Lord Sesshomaru last left him. He waited for him feeling agitated. Sesshomaru arrived and immediately saw that the gifts that are supposedly for Rin are still in Ah-Uhn's back.

"Jaken, what is the meaning of this?" Seshumaru looked at the demon toad with piercing eyes.

"I'm sorry My Lord! I don't know what has gotten to that crazy, ungrateful child, I mean woman! I almost thought the she is possessed by some evil spirit or something! " Jaken was shaking unable to say the words he rehearsed.

"Explain yourself. "

Jaken tried to maintain his composure. "Ahem! My Lord, this is what happened so you'd know that I am completely innocent. At first Rin was very thrilled upon seeing us but when I told her that you're not coming at all, she became very upset! No, upset is an understatement, she tranformed into a mad-woman, threw the gufts, and orederd me to return all them at once! How dare her order me around like that!"

"CONTINUE." Seshumaru demanded.

"Well, dhe said, she has no need of such gifts and that she can't wait forever and that next month she'll be 20 and that she's just a human and that only the lucky ones reach a hundred and that soon enough she's gonna grow old and DIE! Then she run away, I think she was crying. Ah but before that, she shouted something, WHAT'S THE POINT?! That's all my Lord. You see? That child has turned into a crazy woman..she should..etc..etc ."

Jaken continued blubbering then Sesshomaru interrupted him..

"Enough Jaken! You are dismissed."

"Yyyyes my Lord I'm sorry. I hope you won't kill me, now that you know that I am completely inocent." Jaken bowed his head.

"No, but if you don't disappear now, I will."

Jaken run away immediately.

"What's the point? Hmmm" Seshumaru was lost in his thoughts.

 ***Flashback:**

 _"Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru."_

 _He never turned to look over his shoulder at Rin as she spoke his name from the edge of the village. His instincts tore him. The simple mention of his name slipping from her lips made him want to turn back, scoop her in his arms and carried her away with him. He wanted to be the one to protect her but he knew better. He had to move forward without her and so does she._

 _As Sesshomaru moved deeper to the forest, he realized how much the child impacted him to the smallest of things. Even Jaken and Ah-Uhn had been very quiet and it left him feeling empty. Their lifestyle had revolved around her for what seemed like decades when in fact it had not been a full year._

 _As night fell he signaled to the group to take their usual rest. He caught himself about to ask Jaken to make a fire but realized there is no need of such anymore. But still, Jaken went to the woods and brought back firewood and lighted it with his staff of two heads. Jaken is staring at the fire with melancholy and draw what seems to be a face of a girl with side ponytail in the dirt. AH-Uhn laid in the ground curling his tail as if saving a space for the little girl to lie down. But she's no longer around._

 _It was at that moment when Sesshomaru felt unsure. He might not admit it, but Rin is the one who gave him balance. She opened his eyes to see the small beautiful things he had not allowed himself to see. She gave him some sort of purpose and joy. Now he's gonna have to start all over again without her. It's gonna take a lot of getting used to. No more giggles and laughter, no more curious questions, no more humming and singing, no more flowers, no more comforting a child when there are thunderstorms or nightmares. Rin, she's always frightened of the two.._

 _He misses her already even though it's only been hours since he left her with Kaede. It hasn't been easy for all of them. But he has a mission to fullfill._

 ***End of flashback.**

 _What's the point?_ He kept on thinking. All he knows is, he cannot bare the thought of Rin being mad at him for long. He has to finish his journey quickly now, so he can get to her. And so he left without saying a word. _No time to spare_.

ooooooooooooooo

Rin is finally back to the village. He saw Inuyasha about to leave and search for her. He looked at her back to thank Touya again but he already disappeared. He is always like that.

"Riiiiiiiiin! Where do you think you've been? We were worried sick when Kaede told us you run to the forest after what happened. " Inuyasha asked Rin and saw that her eyes were red she's obviously been crying.

"I'm fine Inuyasha, I just went to get some air that's all. Nothing to worry about." Rin reassured him.

She went back to Kaede's house and rested. It has been a very long day for her.

3 weeks passed easily and tomorrow is gonna be Rin's birthday. She is babysitting Sango's children. Sango is away for a week to train the new recruits of demon slayers in the other village with Kohaku. Also, Inuyasha and Kagome went to visit Kagome's family in the other side of the well but promised to be back for her birthday. Shippo has also been training in the Fox demon academy to become a fox leader. Miroku has been wondering around the village during the day to work on his monk related business.

The next day came, its just her, the children and Kaede again. There are some suitors who visited her with gifts for her birthday. But she dismissed them right away since she doesn't want to waste her time entertaining on her birthday.

She prepared a picnic in the hill for her and the children. She decided to wait there until Inuyasha and Kagome are back, so they could eat together to celebrate her day.

"Rin! Rin!" Kaede was desperately running towards them and panting in panic.

"We have to hide with the children! There's a dozen of demons in the village and threatening to slaughter the people. They seem to be looking for you. We have to go, NOW!"

Rin's eyes widened in shock. Inuyasha and Kagome are not yet back, as well as Sango and Kohaku. No one will defend the village. The thought of the villagers being slaughtered sends shivers down her spine. She cannot let that happen. She stook a deep breath and turned to Kaede.

"Lady Kaede, take the children and run. i cannot let the demons destroy our village. If they're looking for me, then maybe I can try to talk to them and see what they want."

"But Rin, no one will protect you. God knows what these demons would do." Kaede pleaded.

"I can protect myself. I still haven't forgot the training I had with Kohaku. Don't worry about me Lady Kaede. Besides, if anything happens to me, at least I tried. I cant just run away and let the villagers die because of me." Rin smiled bravely at Kaede and proceeded to the village.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The village :

Rin stood in horror as she saw some of the houses burned. Brave as she is, she straightened herself and confronted the demons. They looked like wolf demons but not dressed the same way as Kouga's pack nor Ayame's. These must be the rebel wolf demons that Kouga mentioned from long ago.

"Hey there young lady!" One bulky demon called out and grabbed her. He looks like the leader of the pack.

"I've been looking all over for you." He touched Rin's face with his filthy hands almost squeezing her. His nails are long which wounded Rin's cheeks. "So I guess the rumors are true! This village is hiding a fair maiden that matches a Goddess beauty. Although the rumors don't give you much justice. Hmmmm."

He cut Rin's kimono with his sharp nails exposing her chest.

"Hmmmm. you sexy vixen, you will be mine. You could entertain me for quite some time. Who knows how long before I kill you. You're lucky. Now let's go you're coming with me!" He carried Rin on his shoulders.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rin screamed. Shes already trapped and unable to fight back. "Let me go!"

Just when the pack started to move with their leader, she saw a familiar bright green whip towards the leaders arms and cut it off. Rin fell to the ground. She then saw a man with long white hair.

"Lord Sesshomaru?!" It's him, its really him. He's back.

Just when the rest of the demons are about to attack him, one whip rotation of his poison claws sliced all their necks and their heads off. The leader couldn't look away at the carnage.

Seshumaru looked at Rin and saw her cheeks are bleeding and her torn kimono. His eyes were blazing red with anger. He turned to the demon leader and thrust bakusaiga. The demon screamed in agony as he was slowly dying from the inside. He never used his bakusaiga to lowly demons but this time, he is pissed.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin and immediately carried her in his arms.

"Are you hurt?" Seshomaru examined Rin with his eyes and nose trying to smell if there's any scent of blood.

"Ahhhm, no my Lord, its nothing serious. Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin couldn't take her eyes away from her Lord. She couldn't believe she's in his arms again. Then he did something unexpected. Sesshomaru licked the wound in Rin's cheek illuminating the blood. Rin was caught off guard with her Lord's gesture, it made her blush.

"What is the meaning of this? I smell blood!" Inuyasha and Kagome burst out from the forest. He looked around and saw all the bloody corpse. Kagome puked at the site. "Rin! Are you alright? Rin nodded.

"Sesshomaru! Why do you always have a grand entrance when you arrive. What happened here? What have you done?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to Inuyasha. "If you have a problem with how I deliver justice then maybe you should have been here before I came. What were you thinking leaving Rin alone without protection from anybody? Prepare to face your fate."

"Whhhy you! How dare you threaten me you evil bastard?!" Inuyasha took out his tessaiga in defensive position.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. "We don't even know the whole story yet Inuyasha. Stop being childish!"

Kaede sensed that the commotion is over and hurried back to the village with Miroku. She went looking for Miroku in the village nearby and found him there. He's carrying his 3 children with him as they hurriedly went back to their village. Finally, they all met in the same spot.

"Rin! Thank God you're safe." Kaede is relieved to see her with Sesshomaru. She assumed he is the one who saved Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for saving the village and Rin. We owe you a great deal this time."

"I only intend to save Rin. Whatever happens to this village is none of my concern." Sesshomaru replied with his hollow expression.

Haughty as usual. Kaede thought. But she is still thankful that nothing happened to Rin after she sacrificed herself like that. She can't imagine everyone enduring Sesshomaru's wrath if something happened to her.

Sesshomaru put Rin down then finally he announced,

"Rin, I want you to prepare your things. We're leaving tomorrow, that's if you still wish to follow me."

Rin couldn't believe what she just heard.

"YYYYY-YES!. YES MY LORD!" She's been waiting for this moment for so long. FINALLY.


	3. Chapter 3 TOGETHER AGAIN

Inspiration: I have 3 favorite fanfiction of Sesshy&Rin namely, Twilight's Embrace, Forever with Lord Sesshomaru, and Memories of Rin. You might find some similarities in each story that's because I tried to combine them with addition of my own spin and twist in the end. Please read it first before judging. :)

Summary: After Naraku's death, Rin was left in Old Kaede's care to have a normal life. 10 years later, Rin grew up to be a very beautiful young lady and decides to follow Lord Sesshomaru once again. Now their new journey has begun. This is a story about love, sacrifice, and power. You could expect a love triangle, and an unexpected death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. However, I made up some of the characters in this story.

 **CHAPTER 3. Together Again**

Rin is back in Kaede's house and started to pack up. Everything has not sinked-in to her yet, she started to recall everything that happened today.

Everybody was shock at Sesshomaru's sudden declaration. They knew that time might come that Rin is probably going to decide to follow Sesshomaru again but after his visits became rare and rare, they thought that maybe he will not take her again and perhaps Rin will stay in the village with them for good.

"WWWWHAAAT?! You're taking Rin with you? Are you crazy? After leaving her here letting her live normally for such a long time suddenly you just decided to finally take her now? WHY?! I will not allow it!" Inuyasha scolded Sesshomaru.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Besides, it seems like none of you can protect her anyway judging at what occurred today. Do you realize what could have happen to her if I didn't arrive here Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru is glaring at him.

It seems like both of them is about to start a fight. Everyone can see Sesshomaru really is pissed remembering what happened and his eyes is changing to red again.

"Inuyasha! Please don't fight Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin pleaded. "I have decided. You know I've been waiting for this. right? Don't you worry."

Inuyasha walked out feeling angry at himself. He knows what his half brother said was true, If Sesshomaru didn't arrive, God knows what would have happen to Rin. Also, he is angry that Rin has decided yet again to follow Sesshomaru. Inuyasha cared deeply for Rin. Before, when Kagome didn't show up for 3 years, he has dedicated his life protecting the child Rin to fill in his loneliness since she somehow reminded him of Kagome. He watched Rin as she grew up with Kaede, played with her, trained her, took care of her and has also been over-protective of her suitors. And now, she is yet to follow the man he despised. The man he knew is not capable of love.

ooooooooooooooooooo

*knock-knock*

"Come in!"

Kaede and Kagome entered Rin's room. Kagome brought some items like instant food and first aid kit with her.

"We thought you needed some help packing up. Also, I want to give you these items, it would be very helpful during your travel. They're few, but its enough to last a whole month until you adjusted yourself to hunting again." Kagome explained all the items she brought.

"Thank you Kagome-chan." Rin looked at Kagome and Kaede with teary eyes.

"Kagome-chan, you have been a sister to me. A sister I never had. Thank you for always being there for me. Lady Kaede, I don't know how to return all the kindness that you have shown me. I am forever grateful. I will truly miss you all" She hugged Kagome and Lady Kaede.

"Rin my child, you brought joy to our lives and that is enough. Take care of yourself. Don't forget all the things I taught you." Kaede hugged her.

"Rin, we want you to know that whatever happens, we will always be here for you. Be careful with your journey with Lord Sesshomaru. Be patient with him." Kagome added.

As a woman, Kagome always knew that Rin is in love with her Lord although she never really admitted that to them. Maybe because Rin thought that they would judge her and think of it as ridiculous but then, Rin has always knew her place. Kagome finds it really brave. Loving someone without expecting anything return, willing to face the unknown.

Rin nodded. "Thank you both. For everything. For understanding my decision. I hope Inuyasha is not angry anymore. He's really important to me. I promise to visit every now and then."

"Don't worry about him. He'll come around. He knows this day will come." Kagome assured Rin. Then both Kaede and Kagome left Rin to rest after they finished packing.

oooooooooooooooooo

Rin can't sleep. Her emotions are eating her up. Seeing Lord Sesshomaru again, she can't help but feel an overwhelming joy. All the reasons that made her mad at him for the past few weeks are all gone. It was just her hormones that are driving her crazy, she thought. She can't wait to travel with him again. But she also has some doubts. _what if it'_ _s not going to be the same anymore?_ And also, Touya, will she ever see him again?

It's almost midnight and still she can't sleep. She decided to go outside for a while to get some fresh air. And there he is, at the edge, sitting behind the tree. His white hair is flowing with the breeze. His golden eyes reflected the brightness of the moon. _What a beautiful sight._ Her Lord Sesshomaru.

RIn walked towards her Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She whispered.

"Rin. Why are you still awake?" He looked at her.

"I can't sleep my Lord. Can I sit with you?"

"If you wish."

The breeze is becoming very chilly and Sesshomaru noticed that Rin is Shivering. He held Rin closer to his mokomoko to keep her warm, like he always do when Rin was younger.

"Rin. I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

"What is it My Lord?"

"Is it true what Jaken reported to me, that you are upset with me? Is that why you returned my gifts?"

Rin is caught off-guard and took a while to answer. She gulped. She looked down feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry I returned your gifts. I didn't intend to insult you my Lord. I am ver grateful. It's just that, ahm, I-I thought that you broke your promise. That you have forgotten about me. I-i was hurt."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. He doesn't want her to feel this way. Then Rin turned to face him. Now they are looking at each other's eyes.

"But I'm ok now my Lord. I understood everything now that you have more important things to attend than me. I realized that I shouldn't be selfish. I was foolish to think that I was running out of time. I should just be grateful of whatever time you could spare me. I'm sorry." Rin bowed her head asking for forgiveness.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman bowing to him. He hated himself for what he made her feel. If only he could tell her that she is wrong, she is far more important to him than anything else. That he is the one who's selfish for denying Rin and himself the pleasure of each others's company. That every time he comes and visits, he cannot bare every goodbye that's why he made his visits rare as possible as he was afraid that he cannot control his longing and everything may not go as planned.. But he can't. He thinks very highly of himself that he cannot submit himself to these kinds of emotions that are strangers to him. It's better for her to think otherwise. But he can do one thing for now.

"Rin, don't ever bow to me again. Now face me. But close your eyes."

Rin obeyed him and is dying in curiosity but closed her eyes anyway.

"Now open."

Rin saw a silver necklace with a single rose pendant and a small diamond in the middle. Her eyes sparkle in daze.

"Lord Sesshomaru, It's beautiful!" Her eyes glistened.

"It's still your birthday after all. Turn around."

Rin turned around and held her hair up to expose her neck. Sesshomaru came closer to her and placed the necklace on her. Her scent is exhilarating him. She faced her Lord and wow, what a sight she is. She looked even more beautiful with the necklace. Sesshomaru could only stare in awe. It never really registered to him that his little Rin is no more and for the first time, he saw Rin as a woman. She has outgrown her physical childhood qualities and has turned to a very beautiful young woman and also very ravishing with her subtle curves. He almost got lost in his thoughts.

"Thank you my Lord. I will treasure this gift forever."

Rin held the pendant and gave him her sweetest smile.

 _That smile._

Sesshomaru's heart is beating rapidly. It's like his manhood has been awaken. But he's holding it back and looked away.

"Rin, you should go back in the house now and take some rest. Tomorrow we leave early."

She obeyed and whispered, "Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru only nodded. He is a man of few words.

ooooooooooooooooo

Morning came and Rin could hear Jaken's deafening voice outside her room. It only took seconds before he finally entered.

"Hey Rin! What are you still lying there for? You delinquent wench! How dare you keep Lord Sesshomaru waiting! Are you coming or not?"

Rin was ecstatic to see Jaken but hurriedly composed herself. She had overslept.

Outside, Lord Sesshomaru is waiting with Ah-Uhn. Jaken placed Rin's Stuff in Ah-Uhn's back as Rin bid farewell to all her friends. She's relieved to see Inuyasha there as well. As they went, Rin waved at everyone she left behind.

"Don't they look good together, Inuyasha? Your half brother is undeniably handsome and Rin is equally as beautiful. They make a perfect match! And did anybody notice the new necklace she is wearing? I bet Lord Sesshomaru gave her that. How sweet of him!" Kagome teased Inuyasha. She knows it would piss him off. She wanted to change everyone's emotional mood by trying to be humorous about it.

"Pweh! Rin is too good for him. He doesn't deserve her at all. You'll see, not too long and Rin will come back here with us as soon as she discovers my half brother's true colors! I bet my life!" Inuyasha responded.

They all laughed at Inuyasha's reaction. Kagome sure knows how to piss him off.

ooooooooooooooooo

Sesshomaru and the rest have been traveling again for weeks now. Rin and Jaken still argue about the usual stuff. Jaken complained about putting up some fire again every night but complied anyway. Rin still picks up every flower she sees along the way and gives them to Lord Sesshomaru. She always do this since she was a child. Sesshomaru kept the flowers in his armor belt. Jaken is still confused why his Lord is tolerating this. _Everything is still the same._

One afternoon, they have encountered a group of humans along the way. Humans avoid crossing paths with demons so when they see one, they usually take the other way. Sshomaru ignores them.

One human however, noticed that the dog demon is traveling with a familiar beautiful maiden.

"Lady Rin? "Is that you?"

Rin turned to look at the man and recognized he is one of her suitors. She had so many that she easily forgot their names

"Yeah it's me." Rin answered.

"I hope you're not in trouble or anything."

"No I'm totally fine, just travelling with some demons that's all."

"Is it safe to come near to you, my Lady?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and she could see that he is not pleased. Maybe because he referred to him as _some demons?_

"No it's not safe at all. Better to keep your distance and move on with your way."

"But my Lady, I'm travelling to come visit you in your village to try to ask if perhaps you have reconsidered taking me as your husband?"

Rin was shocked and in panic at the man's declaration. Not because it's new to her but because her Lord is here and heard it! She glanced at Lord Sesshomaru again and he looks annoyed.

"The answer is still NO! And if you value your life, I advise you to leave now before you get killed by my demon Lord!"

Sesshomaru looked at the men with eyes that can kill and was frozen in fear. The run away as quickly as they can horrified. Rin sighed in relief.

"Huh! Look at those cowardly humans! One look at my Lord's famous glare and they all jumped like crickets! " Jaken announced. "Who are those pathetic humans anyway and why are you associated with them huh, Rin?

While they continue their journey, Rin told them about her suitors and shared each stories of their visits and how Inuyasha scared most of them. Sesshomaru is beaming with pride knowing how men tried to peruse his beautiful Rin and how she turned them all down. However, he's not pleased that men flock around his precious Rin.

Jaken snorted. "Then you should have just chosed a rich, fine-looking bachelor who could satisfy you and marry him? Instead of travelling along with us."

Jaken gained a bump in his head. "My Lord, WHYYYYYYYYY?!" Jaken mopped.

Rin burst into laughter and so did Ah-Uhn.

There they are. A not so typical family. Together again. It's as if, nothing had ever changed.

ooooooooooooooooo

 **Author's note: The first 3 chapters are not emotionally heavy. But as the story progresses, it's gonna turn more serious with the events. There will be a love triangle and an unexpected death.**


	4. Chapter 4 HOLDING HANDS

Inspiration: I have 3 favorite fanfiction of Sesshy&Rin namely, Twilight's Embrace, Forever with Lord Sesshomaru, and Memories of Rin. You might find some similarities in each story that's because I tried to combine them with addition of my own spin and twist in the end. Please read it first before judging. :)

Summary: After Naraku's death, Rin was left in Old Kaede's care to have a normal life. 10 years later, Rin grew up to be a very beautiful young lady and decides to follow Lord Sesshomaru once again. Now their new journey has begun. This is a story about love, sacrifice, and power. You could expect a love triangle, and an unexpected death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. However, I made up some of the characters in this story.

 **Chapter 4. Holding Hands**

Rin sat in the branch of a tree while Jaken and Ah-Uhn are resting beneath it. They are all waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to return. He left early morning. He never mentions where he's going whether his fighting some demons or whatever, and they never question it, they know wherever he goes, it must be something important. They just simply wait for him as usual.

Jaken is wondering why Rin is not her usual spirited self today but allowed her to be anyway, he surely needs some break from all her inquisitiveness.

Rin is looking at the sky letting her hair loose with the wind, recalling what happened yesterday and feeling embarrassed. She burried her face on her hands and constantly sighing.

 _ ***Flashback: (The day before)**_

 _Rin was collecting flowers for her Lord Sesshomaru. The last daisies she gave him have already withered. She usually hums in the process of choosing the best ones. She noticed that Lord Sesshomaru was eagerly staring at her. She felt a little uncomfortable with it but continued what she was doing anyway._

 _Rin slowly walked to her Lord, extended her arms towards him and gave the flowers she picked._

" _Lord Sesshomaru, Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands, I present you this gift!" Rin playfully proclaimed._

 _Instead of him just usually taking the flowers immediately and put it in his armor belt, this time, he beamed at her closely and held her hand, without taking the flowers. His face became closer and closer. Rin was frozen. It's the first time her face is this close to her Lord, plus he's holding her hands!_

 _Is he gonna kiss me? Rin thought and didn't know what to do. All she knows is, she doesn't want to get away from him. Her heart is pounding loudly. So she closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers._

" _Thank you for your present, ward. I'll make sure your kindness is retuned." Sesshomaru smirked. He took the flowers with him as he walked away._

 _Whhat?! Rin thought. He didn't kiss me. Did he notice that I was waiting for it? That I pouted my lips? Rin was left unsatisfied and feeling so embarrassed._

 _ ***End of Flashback**_

Rin buried her face in her hands. "What was I thinking? There's no way Lord Sesshomaru would kiss me. How can I face him now? Im such an idiot!" *sigh

Rin jumped from the tree and decided to have a walk. She's tired stressing out about it.

"Rin! Where do you think you're going?" Jaken yelled.

"I'm just going for for a walk Master Jaken!"

"Lord Sesshomaru will be very mad if he comes back and you're not around you foolish wench!"

"I won't be far Master Jaken I promise and besides, I'm hungry. I'll be back right away!" Rin winked at the poor demon toad.

That imprudent lady, If something happened to her, Lord Sesshomaru will kill me! Jaken thought while anxiously waiting.

ooooooooooooooooo

Rin saw some berries and decided to collect them. She didn't bring her holder with her so she has to put them on her kimono skirt trying to improvise when suddenly she heard a deep voice.

"Do you need some help, my Lady?"

Rin turned and it's Touya.

"Touya!" Rin jumped in excitement scattering the berries on the ground. She jumped at him and hugged him tight.

Touya was delighted at Rin's reaction and held her.

"Hey hey, slowly! Are you trying to kill me with your power hug? "

Rin giggled and let him go. "I'm sorry I was just so excited. I thought I'll never see you again. I wasn't able to say goodbye. You see, I am following Lord Seshomaru again. He finally came back for me"

Touya was taken aback. What else could be the reason why Rin is in this part of the forest far away from her village? Of course she's been traveling again, with him.

"Touya, what's wrong?" Rin noticed the sudden change in Touya's expression.

"Nothing. I guess I should say I'm happy for you. This is what you've always wanted, right?" Touya reassured her.

Rin nodded. Yes it's what she's always wanted but she didn't really want to let go of Touya as well. But she knows that by following her Lord, she needs to say goodbye to her dear friend.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll always be around whenever you need me. Just think of me and something will connect us. I'll be there for you, like I've always been. Just trust, ok? This is not goodbye." Touya encouraged Rin like he read her mind.

Rin smiled at him. "As usual, you always know what to say, I'm thankful. I'll surely miss you Touya."

"Believe me, I'll miss you more." Touya touched Rin's cheek with his hand. "There's something I need to tell you though before it's too late."

"What is it then?"

Touya took a deep breath then finally.

"Rin, I want you to know that you are very special to me, and I meant what I said before, you are someone no one in this world could ever replace. If I lost you, I will live a lonesome, insignificant life. Rin. I-i love you. But don't worry, I'm not asking for anything in return. I just want you to be happy Rin. I know you love Sesshomaru. All I ask is for you to guard your heart. I don't want to see it break. Always remember your worth."

Rin was not surprised at Touya's revelation. She knew he loved her ever since. His actions speak of it. I guess she just let it pass because she also loved Touya, but not the way she loved her Lord Sesshumaru.

Without saying a word she just closed her eyes and touched Touya's hand on her cheeks. Then suddenly she noticed a movement from the bush. She turned quickly and Lord Sesshomaru appeared. She looked back at Touya to find out he already disappeared.

"Rin, you look nervous. What's the matter?" Sesshomaru is curious.

Rin realized her Lord didn't see Touya at all and was relieved.

"Nn-nothing my Lord, I was just startled. Let's go back now!"

Rin run and went her way. Sesshomaru tried to sniff hardly to check if somebody was here with Rin but he got nothing. He knows something is unusual. Rin left the berries on the ground and left right away like she's avoiding something, and there was something about her shock expression when she found him, she looked back right away and was some-what relieved. Why?

"Hmm. Something is not right." He thought.

ooooooooooooooooooo

It was already dark. Rin is sitting near the fire pit keeping herself warm. She's staring at the fire quietly. A million thoughts are bothering her. She still feels embarrassed of what happened with Lord Sesshomaru, plus Touya's declaration of love, plus she's feeling guilty of hiding something from her Lord.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru looked at Rin and notice that something is definitely bothering her. He's a demon with strong instincts. It infuriates him knowing that Rin is keeping something from him.

Whatever it is, she'll tell him eventually like she always has. Sesshomaru thought.

"Jaken, tomorrow we go back to my castle. I want you to go ahead now to make sure everything is prepared for my arrival. Bring Ah-Uhn with you"

"Right away, my Lord!"

"Also, make sure that they are aware of Rin's needs."

Jaken nodded and left right away.

Rin is intrigued by the news. She have visited Lord Sesshomaru's castle only once when she was still a child but it was only a quick stop over. It was a rather a scary experience for her. Everyone who lived there were all demon dogs. The guards, the servants, and they were all staring at her like they were about to kill her.

"My Lord?"

"Yes Rin."

"I was just wondering how long are we staying in your castle?"

"For good."

Rin's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is there any problem, Rin?"

"Ahhm. Does that mean our journey is over? That you have completed your mission?"

"Precisely."

Rin remembered what his mission was all about. To surpass his great dog demon father, Inutaishou and become the strongest demon alive. Does that mean, Lord Sesshomaru is now the most powerful? She'll be living in the castle of the most powerful demon. Rin is in awe.

"What's bothering you, Rin?"

"Ahm. Nn-nothing My Lord."

Sesshomaru sat beside Rin near the fire pit and demanded Rin to face him.

"Rin, tell me."

"I-i'm just scared my Lord. What will your companions in the castle think? For sure they will not be pleased that a human will be living there. They would probably want to kill me."

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Firstly, they are not my companions they're simply my servants. Secondly, what they think is irrelevant; they will do as I say. Thirdly, do you question my ability to protect you, Rin?"

"Ahm. Of course not my Lord. But what if you're not around and they eat me?"

Seshumaru laughed. For the first time, he really laughed. Rin is amused by his reaction. She can't believe she made Lord Sesshomaru laugh.

"No they will not eat you Rin. Demon dogs don't eat humans. Besides, if they do anything to harm you, they know the fate that awaits them."

Rin was relieved at her Lord's reassurance. She rested her head at her Lord's mokomoko. Rin is the only person whom he lets to rest in his mokomoko. He remained still until he heard her breathing deeply and heart beat began its relaxed pattern, indicating that she was asleep. Then he stretched his arms and wrapped her inside slowly supporting Rin with his other hand guiding Rin's head towards his chest. He is relishing the scent of Rin's hair. For the whole night until morning, Sesshomaru lets Rin sleep wrapped inside his arms.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshomaru and Rin arrived at the Western castle.

Sesshomaru could sense that Rin's heart is beating rapidly. She's nervous. He thought of something of what humans usually do when somebody is nervous, hold their hand. So he grabbed Rin's hand and held it while walking towards the gate hoping it would calm her down. Instead, her heart beats even more rapidly and her face turned red. He was confused but held on to it anyway.

As the gates open, two demon dogs greeted them. Takahashi and Mulindwa, the guards of the castle.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin, it's nice to see you again after a long time." Both are surprisingly friendly to her. Rin thought that maybe she just misjudged them before. She was just a child then and hasn't seen any dog demons except her Lord Sesshomaru.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you again too." Rin greeted them with a smile.

Haughty as ever, Sesshomaru didn't say a word passing at them like he hasn't seen them at all. He continued his way towards the palace still holding Rin's hand. Rin glanced at the guards and gently waved at them with her other hand. She is always very thoughtful and graceful.

The two guards were amazed at what they saw. Not just for the fact that Rin is obviously a stunning sight compared to her last visit when she was still a little girl; but because they never imagined their Lord Sesshomaru holding someone's hand. It's just out of character.

Inside the castle, Jaken , Tomo(Sesshomaru's cousin), and 3 servants await and greeted their Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I hope you had a pleasant journey and I hope didn't miss anything during your way here my Lord." Jaken welcomed his Lord. "Rin, did you behave yourself?" Jaken added.

"Master Jaken, you surely missed a big deal! Last night, Lord Sesshomaru defeated a great demon Giant and Lord Sesshomaru showed techniques that you haven't seen before! It was a marvelous site!" Rin teased the Jaken and the demon toad was obviously jealous.

Rin giggled at her successful trick.

"So you are Rin." Tomo scanned her and glanced at Sesshomaru's hand with her. "I'm sorry that was rude. My name is Tomo, I'm Sesshomaru's cousin. I believe we haven't met before. But I heard a lot about you from Jaken. It's a pleasure to finally see you in the flesh, Rin."

"It's a pleasure to meet Lord Sesshumaru's cousin as well. I trust that what you heard about me are all good, if not, then I can definitely prove you otherwise." Rin answered with confidence. She doesn't want Lord Sesshomaru to think that she's apprehensive and weak. She can handle this.

"Well I can certainly tell you that what I heard is rather disappointing."

Rin wasn't surprise especially if the stories are coming from Master Jaken. She wasn't pleased though.

"Jaken here told me you're just a normal human being. But as I see now, you are a Goddess!" Tomo grabbed Rin's hand and kissed it.

Rin was caught off-guard.

"Tomo, remove your filthy lips away from Rin's hand, NOW." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Why cousin, I didn't know that you are this protective! I was just relishing the moment of meeting a goddess. How selfish of you to keep her all for yourself. Is that why you let Jaken went ahead of you?" Tomo poked fun at Sesshomaru.

"Whhaat?! It's not like that." Rin let go of Sesshomaru's hand, her face turned red, embarrassed at Tomo's remarks.

Sesshomaru took out his bakusaiga and pointed at Tomo.

"Goddess, this is where I leave you." Tomo run away giggling. "How I enjoy pissing him off." Tomo thought to himself feeling proud.

So this will be Rin's new home now. She's gonna have to learn to live with these demons.

 _I can do this._


	5. Chapter 5 TRUST

Inspiration: I have 3 favorite fanfiction of Sesshy&Rin namely, Twilight's Embrace, Forever with Lord Sesshomaru, and Memories of Rin. You might find some similarities in each story that's because I tried to combine them with addition of my own spin and twist in the end. Please read it first before judging. :)

Summary: After Naraku's death, Rin was left in Old Kaede's care to have a normal life. 10 years later, Rin grew up to be a very beautiful young lady and decides to follow Lord Sesshomaru once again. Now their new journey has begun. This is a story about love, sacrifice, and power. You could expect a love triangle, and an unexpected death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. However, I made up some of the characters in this story.

 **Chapter 5. Trust**

So Rin have discovered a lot lately while in the castle. She found out that Tomo enjoys making fun at her Lord Sesshomaru and he often receives a great deal of punishment from it. He has a quite interesting character. Rin actually find him funny. Although he's a cousin of Sesshomaru, he is not a Lord like him.

Sesshomaru is an heir of some great lands in the West from her mother. Recently, Sesshomaru has conquered all the Lands on the West which makes him Lord of the Western Lands. He can easily conquer other Lands of the north, etc. but he is not interested with war. War would mean battling with lots of soldiers and Sesshomaru has always been a one-man fighter. Besides, the West is the largest territory so it doesn't really matter. Besides, all the other Lords of those areas are his mother's allies which makes them his allies as well.

Sesshomaru's mother, Lady Inukimi is the demon dog ruler and Mother of the Skies that's why her castle sits in the clouds. Her marriage with Sesshomaru's father was arranged only to produce a powerful heir to be next in line, thus, Sesshomaru. Just recently, Sesshomaru have succeeded his mother's throne but refused to live in the castle in the clouds.

In short, during Sesshomaru's journey, he has accomplished everything according to planned. Not only he have exceeded his father's powers by mastering all his swords and killing all powerful daiyokais that stood his way, he has conquered the Western Lands, he has also become the demon dog ruler and the Lord of the Skies.

Wow. That's a lot to take in. Rin thought. She knows that her Lord Sesshomaru is strong and powerful but she's never really seen him as ruler. He never acted in such aristocratic way with her.

Rin has been doing a lot of studying lately with Tomo as commanded by Sesshomaru . He's teaching her everything there is to know about history, Sesshomaru's territory, demon and human conflicts in the lands. She's also been physically training with Takahashi. Sesshomaru promised to give her a sword from one of his fangs if she defeats Takahashi in a duel. Whatever Sesshomaru is planning, she has no idea but she complied anyway.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lady Rin? It's time to wake up! Lady Rin?" Soi, one of the servants called and knocked at Rin's room.

Rin overslept. She's been very tired lately with all the studying and training.

Soi didn't notice Lord Sesshomaru is standing behind her. "Soi, let her be. Today she can rest. Just make sure her food is ready when she wakes up."

"Certainly my Lord." Soi bowed at Lord Sesshomaru and dismissed herself.

Sesshomaru quietly entered Rin's room to check on her. There, he saw her sweet Rin sleeping soundly. He walked closer to touch her head to make sure she's not sick or anything. Good thing, she's completely fine. He is about to leave when he heard Rin whisper something.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin smiled and slightly giggled. But her eyes are still closed.

 _Is she dreaming_? Sesshomaru thought.

For a while he just stood there marveling at Rin's exquisite features. She looks so innocent when she sleeps, her face so angelic. It gives him some sort of satisfaction knowing Rin dreams about him. Her lips look so soft and pink. He relished at the thought of kissing it. Her hips are round giving her heavenly curves. He can only imagine what he can do with his hands.

He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. The thought tortured him. He let himself out of the room before he does anything impulsive.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rin woke up at around noon time.

"OH NOOOOOO! I can't believe I overslept!" Rin stood up and quickly run down to the kitchen panicked. Lords Sesshomaru would surely get mad at her for missing her lessoms with Tomo.

"Lady Rin! You're finally awake. Let me make you some food." Soi prepared her food right away.

Rin is still not used with the servants calling her Lady Rin.

"Lady Rin, are you alright? You look dreadful. "

"It's because I woke up very late, Lord Sesshomaru would."

"Oh don't worry about him dear. He told me himself that today you could rest."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"YAAAAAAAY!" Rin jumped for joy at Soi and hugged her.

"What's this? You two having fun without me?" Chiyo, the other servant joined them and they chatted together.

Rin and the servants became close as the time passed. At first, they were quite reluctant to serve a human but as they got to know her, they adored her completely. Rin brought life to the castle. Everyone enjoyed her company including the demon guards.

"Ladies, I hope you don't mind if I join you." Tomo entered the kitchen.

"As long as you don't mind us joking around." Rin answered him.

"Well well, that's my forte!" Tomo joined them.

They don't usually gather in one place especially in the kitchen since demons don't usually eat like humans do but they've taken note of Rin's meal time and gather around her everytime. The kitchen has been a place of laughter, storytelling, and chitchats ever since.

They were all laughing at Rin's story about one of her fights with Jaken when Sesshomaru entered.

"Rin, after you finish eating, I'd like to have a word with you in the garden."

"Absolutely my Lord!"

"I'll wait for you outside."

"Lord Sesshomaru, ahhm is it something urgent? Because...ahhm"

"What is it Rin?"

"Because... I'd really like to take a bath first."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes then he smiled.

"Well then, after you take a bath."

Sesshomaru left the kitchen.

After Sesshomaru left, the 3 demons burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rin jumped to asked them.

"Really Rin? You'd like to take a bath first?" Tomo teased and the 2 demoness continued laughing.

"I almost thought Lord Sesshomaru was going to laugh." Soi added.

"That's impossible Soi. Lord Sesshomaru? Laughing? You're dreaming." Chiyo answered.

"Well, he smiled. That's a start." Soi replied.

They all laughed again at the thought. Rin delighted at the memory of Her Lord Sesshomaru laughing. It's something she doesn't want to share with others.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the garden where Sesshomaru is waiting:

"You wish to speak to me My Lord?" Rin approached Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin, Tomo told me you're doing very good with your classes with him. I'm glad to hear it."

Rin is thrilled with her Lord's remarks.

"And how do you find your training with Takahashi? " Sesshomaru added.

"It's all good my Lord. Kohaku used to train me in the village before so it's not new to me. Takahashi taught me some new offensive techniques that I'm still mastering."

"Do you think you can defeat him in a duel?"

"Right now, no. But soon, yes. I'm eager to earn the sword that you promised so I will train really hard for it." Rin answered with confidence.

"Hmm. We'll see about that. Rin, come walk with me."

Sesshomaru and Rin is walking in the garden to the pond.

"Rin, you must be wondering why I commanded to give you all these lessons."

"Yes. I've been wondering. But I trust you my Lord."

"How much do you trust me Rin?"

Rin stopped walking this time.

"You're really asking me that, my Lord? I mean, I think by now you should know but if you have the need to hear it, then, here it goes. I followed you blindly when I was a child. I trusted you even before I knew your name. Every time you leave us somewhere, I trust that you would always come back. When we encounter trouble I knew we'd come out of it, because I trust your strength. When you left me in the village with Old Kaede because you thought I was very young to know my decisions, I trusted your judgment, although it broke my heart. All these years of waiting, I never questioned your mission, because I trusted you that whatever it is, you would accomplish it. I always trusted that you would come back for me and you did. And now that I followed you again, I trust you with my life, with my heart. Even if you kill me at this moment, I'd still trust you in the afterlife."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin with amusement. He knew Rin trusted him, but hearing her say those words, warms something inside him, his cold heart.

"Then let me ask you something, Rin."

"What is it my Lord"

"Would you still trust me if I wipe-out all humans in my land to avoid conflicts with demons?"

Rin's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Bb-but Lord Sesshomaru, there must be another way!"

"What do you suggest then?"

"For example, in Shirakawa village, the conflict is primarily because of food. Demons and humans are killing each other because the food in the forest area is scarce."

"Go on."

"It's scarce because the humans harvest all the food they can when there's a chance and store it for them because they're afraid of the demons. Of course the demons that live in the forest would be mad thinking that the humans are taking away what belongs to them, so ones they see humans around, they immediately slaughter them. If perhaps talk to each other then maybe they would understand each other's needs and they can help each other instead."

"That's clearly impossible, Rin."

"I know that my Lord. But if there's someone who would connect them like someone could talk to the leader of the demons and the leader of the humans then maybe it could get somewhere, like a peace talk. Then they would understand that if they compromise, they would not only get what they need easily, but preserve the peace. No life will be sacrificed."

"So you think that way, they could live together in harmony?"

"Yes. But of course someone has to check every now and then to make sure that the peace agreement is being respected. Somebody in your jurisdiction."

Sesshomaru grinned at Rin's canny and insightful reasoning. "Exactly, Rin."

Now Rin is confused her Lord's abrupt subject.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are going with this?"

"Rin, I'm making you my official diplomat. I will then depend on your advice in dealing with human-related conflicts in my land."

Rin's jaw dropped. That explains all the lessons and trainings.

"Are you serious my Lord? But you are the ruler of the demon dogs you can easily appoint one. I mean, I'm only human."

"Are you not up for the responsibility, Rin?"

Rin always wanted to make a difference and to have some sort of purpose. Besides, she doesn't want to just be in the castle every day, she wants to be useful to her Lord Sesshomaru as well. Rin is more than willing to take the responsibility. This is her chance to prove herself. But something bothers her.

"I am my Lord. I never wanted anything so bad. BUT."

"Do you doubt my decision, Rin?

Rin looked down trying to hide her face in her hair.

"What if I fail?"

"Rin, look at me."

Rin looked up to face her Lord.

"Do you believe me if I say you are the only person I trust?

Rin nodded.

"That means it doesn't matter if you fail or not. Anyone who dare questions you will be banished."

Rin jumped at her Lord Sesshomaru and hugged him. Sesshomaru was taken aback but took pleasure having Rin in his arms.

Then Rin bowed to Sesshomaru. "It is my great honor, Lord Sesshomaru to accept this responsibility. I vow serve you to the best of of my ability even if I have to give my life."

"Don't go too far, Rin."


	6. Chapter 6 FALLING OUT

Inspiration: I have 3 favorite fanfiction of Sesshy&Rin namely, Twilight's Embrace, Forever with Lord Sesshomaru, and Memories of Rin. You might find some similarities in each story that's because I tried to combine them with addition of my own spin and twist in the end. Please read it first before judging. :)

Summary: After Naraku's death, Rin was left in Old Kaede's care to have a normal life. 10 years later, Rin grew up to be a very beautiful young lady and decides to follow Lord Sesshomaru once again. Now their new journey has begun. This is a story about love, sacrifice, and power. You could expect a love triangle, and an unexpected death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. However, I made up some of the characters in this story.

 **Chapter 6. FALLING OUT**

Since Lord Sesshomaru appointed Rin as his diplomat, Rin has been taking her lessons very seriously and is working twice as hard for her physical trainings. She can't wait to start her duty. She wants to make her Lord proud but before that, she has ito win a duel with Takahashi first which is scheduled today.

Rin is in the kitchen having breakfast:

"More please!" Rin demanded more food.

"Wow! I haven't seen you eat like this Lady Rin." Soi said as she prepared more food.

"I need a lot of energy for my duel Soi. Today, I will finally obtain Lord Sesshomaru's sword. "

"Ooh I admire the confidence Goddess." Tomo added.

"Do you doubt me, Tomo?" Rin answered with a grin.

"Of course not! Would I bet on you if I did?"

"Bet? And who dare bet against me?"

"Hahaha! Mulindwa did. But don't take it seriously Goddess it's merely for fun."

Suddenly, Sesshomaru butt in.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, Good morning!" Soi greeted her Lord in surprise.

"I'd like to join Rin for breakfast." Sesshomaru announced and seated himself beside Rin.

"Cousin, I didn't know you have become a breakfast person." Tomo teased.

"Silence Tomo if you don't want to be terminated." Sesshomaru reprimanded.

"Why don't we all have breakfast instead? Tomo, please join us, Soi, Chiyo, come and take your seat."

"I'm sorry Lady Rin but we can't dine with the Lord it'ts inappropriate for us." Soi expressed.

"Just for today, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru doesn't mind. Do you, my Lord?" Rin looked at Lord Sesshomaru with beseeching eyes. How can he refuse?

"Do as you wish, Rin." Sesshomaru responded.

Everyone's jaw dropped in shock. For a while they were frozen even Tomo. Did Lord Sesshomaru really allow this?

"See? What are you all waiting for? Come sit and eat with us! Let me call Master Jaken as well, and also Takahashi and Mulindwa. This is so fun!" Rin uttered joyfully.

For the first time in the castle's history, the servants, the guards and Tomo were seated together in one table having a meal with Lord Sesshomaru all because of Rin.

 _I guess there's a first for everything. Rin's stay here has becoming more and more interesting each day. I can't wait to find out what else is yet to unfold._ Tomo raveled in his thoughts.

Everyone is awkwardly silent for very long in the event and Rin just can't take it. It's supposed to be an enjoyable meal.

"Why is everyone so silent? Tomo, what happened to all your jokes? Takahashi, where are all your stories? Soi, you're always so curious." Rin demanded.

"I don't know what's wrong with you young lady. I'm sure you have an evil plan behind all this. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone is trying to figure out a plot in how to escape this madness. But I don't mind the food though since I'm kind of hungry. There's no point of depriving myself." Jaken announced and everybody burst into laughter except Lord Sesshomaru of course. He is not the one who shows any sign of emotion. But he stayed in the whole event anyway, which is not too bad at all.

Rin is very satisfied with her spontaneous arrangement.

"So Lady Rin, are you ready for our duel today?" Takahashi asked.

"More than ready. I've been waiting for this day Takahashi. The question is, are you ready?" Rin responded with teasing confidence.

"Tomo laughed. As I said, I love the confidence Goddess. Mulindwa, prepare to lose your bet."

Everyone was silent when Lord Sesshomaru stood up announced something before he left the room.

"Rin, before you duel Takahashi, I want you to duel me first. I'd like to see for myself if you're really ready for this. Make sure you wear your full armor on. I will not make it easy for you."

Again, everyone's jaw dropped. Today is indeed full of surprises. But aside from that, they are worried for Rin. They know the strength of Lord Sesshomaru. It's an obvous defeat for Rin. They wondered what they're Lord is up to with this.

"Hey everyone! What's with the face? Tomo, you're still betting on me right? Don't worry guys; I'm totally not afraid of him. I'll make sure he'll come out alive after this." Rin reassured them with a joke.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

They all watched Lord Sesshomaru and Rin bow to each other and begin their duel. Rin used a real sword while Lord Sesshomaru used a wooden training sword.

Rin swung her sword towards Sesshomaru's left. He easily blocked it then swung his sword towards Rin's left shoulder.

"You have to be faster than that, Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Rin jumped back and instantly swung towards his outstretched arm. Sensing the attack, Sesshomaru adjusted his towards Rin's head. Even though Sesshomaru is only using a training sword, the force of his attack could still seriously hurt Rin if impacted. Now everyone is holding their breath, feeling very concerned. Rin ducked under the attack and lunged for Sesshomaru's stomach. He spun out of the way and came around using Rin's forward momentum to put himself behind her. He aimed his sword to the back of Rin's head.

Sesshomaru predicted Rin's each and every move.

Everyone is now alarmed. Lord Sesshomaru is going to hit her full force in the head!

 **"RIIIN! WATCH OUT!"** Tomo yelled.

Rin instantly paused, destructed, she looked towards Tomo. She stopped her forward momentum causing Sesshomaru to miscalculate the distance between them. He dropped his sword to avoid hitting her with it but he still ran into her. They both fell towards the ground. Sesshomaru quickly composed himself and quickly caught Rin in his arms. He stood Rin up touching her back in the process. Rin crippled in pain. Apparently, the spikes on Sesshomaru's armor dug deeper into her back. He didn't smell any blood though.

Tomo looked at Lord Sesshomaru and grimaced. His Lord looked furious.

Sesshomaru released Rin and signaled to the servants to tend to her then he turned to Tomo. "FOOL! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?!"

Rin sensed that Tomo is in great trouble and attempted to rescue him. "My Lord, it's all my fault."

"I WILL BE THE THE ONE TO JUDGE THAT." Sesshomaru declared.

Tomo let out the breath he was holding. Perhaps he could get away with just that scolding, he was wrong.

"TOMO, MEET ME IN MY LIBRARY. Rin, you are not gonna duel Takahashi anymore, this is enough for today." Sesshumaru commanded and stormed off.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tomo quietly entered Sesshomaru's library. He is unnerved with the thought that he might not come out alive.

The room is simply laid out with one huge cabinet in the wall full of books, Sessomaru's desk and few chairs. Sesshomaru is siting in his desk and looked away when Tomo entered. Anger is evident in his vibe. Tomo waited for his sentence.

"My Lord, I apologi.."

"SILENCE!"

Tomo waited for his sentence.

"HOW DUMB OF YOU TO THINK THAT I WOULD INTENTIONALLY HURT RIN?! You think I protected her all these years just to put a bruise on her? If anything worse happened to Rin earlier, then you're good as dead. I've killed countless of demons who threatened Rin's safety before and I will not hesitate to do the same to you."

Tomo bowed his head. "I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I never should have doubted you."

"I hope you now understand the possible outcome of your action. Rin is not skilled enough to deal with distractions. I am not preparing her for battle, Tomo, only self defense. When she starts her duty as my diplomat, I may not always be around to save her and I cannot bear the thought of Rin's safety being threatened. Do you get the importance of that?"

"Yes my Lord, I understand." Tomo is surprised at the Lord's choice of words. But now he fully understand te extent of Sesshomaru's affection for Rin.

"Rin will not fight with anybody until she's ready. Let Takahashi know that, from now in I will be the one to train her and all of you are not allowed to watch. I cannot afford another distraction taht wouldmrisk her."

"Absolutely, Lord Sesshomaru." Tomo responded.

"And since you are as protective of Rin as I am, you will serve as her guardian when she starts her duty, or whenever I am not around."

"Yes, my Lord, I will guard her with my life."

"Then you are dismissed."

Tomo bowed and walked out into the hallway. He smiled at the thought that the ruthless Lord Sesshomaru has a heart after all.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rin is lying down in the castle's garden and sunk herself in the flowers. She always loved flowers. It relaxes her. She's holding the flower pendant of her necklace which Lord Sesshomaru gave her on her birthday, contemplating what had happened earlier.

"Rin."

Rin looked up and it's her Lord Sesshomaru.

She composed herself and gave him some flowers. Sesshomaru accepted.

"My Lord? Are you still mad at what happened?"

"Apparently, yes."

"But I'm totally fine, look!" Rin tried to jump and showed Sesshomaru some defensive moves when she fell on her knees. "Aaaahhh!" She crippled in pain. Her back is obviously bothering her.

"Rin, be still. You are not fine."

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you, Rin."

"Then don't be mad at Tomo anymore. It wasn't his fault."

"I know that."

"Then what are you still mad about?"

Then he paused for a while and sighed.

"I'm mad at myself. For hurting you."

Rin was very touched at her Lord's remarks.

"Then I forgive you. I will heal anyway."

"It's not that simple, Rin"

"Why?"

Sesshomaru sighed. He simply cannot explain to Rin the effect of the incident on him.

"Maybe it's better if you just stay here in the palace. It's safer that way."

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru looked away.

"Forget about your appointment, Rin. I don't need you to be my diplomat anymore. It's too dangerous."

Then Rin faced him, with disappointment in her eyes.

"I will train harder I promise! Is it because of the duel? You can't really expect me to defeat you. You are the great Lord Sesshomaru. But if you've only seen me with Takahashi, with Tomo, you'll see. I am totally capable of protecting myself! Please my Lord, don't do this."

"I don't know, Rin." Sesshomaru said asnhe started to walk away trying to avoid more confrontation.

"What will I do if I just stay here in the palace? Clean your room? Do some gardening? I know my purpose now my Lord! I know I can do it! I want to be able to make a difference, I'm only human and life is limited for me, unlike you. Time is of the essence. Please my Lord."

"That's exactly my point, Rin. Your life is limited."

"But Lord Sesshomaru, You said you trusted me."

"I do."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I can't lose you again Rin. You're life is too precious. That's why."

Rin is too disappointed that Sesshomaru took back his decision about her appointment that she didn't seem to hear her Lord's affectionate remark.

"But you're not gonna lose me! There are people out there not only you who could save me! Besides, I know someone who is also a diplomat who saved me numerous times already. Don't diplomats work together?"

Sesshomaru now looked at her looking very angry.

"WHAT?!"

Rin gulped. "Diplomats, even if they came from different jurisdictions, they work together right? as long as they have the same purpose."

"That's not what I meant. Who is this person you're referring to."

Rin realized her relationship with Touya is about to come out in the open. She hesitated to answer. She promised Touya not to expose his identity to anybody especially Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin, don't keep me waiting." Sesshomaru sounds irritated.

"He's... He's a friend of mine."

"He? And why am I not aware of this relationship?"

"Because no one does. Not Kagome, not Inuyasha, especially not you."

"Why?"

"Because he asked me not to, and I promised."

"Damn it Rin! I'm not gonna stand here and play 20 question and answer with you. Tell me everythingI need to know."

"That's all you need to know."

"Rin, don't test my patience. "

Rin inhaled deeply and exhaled. She has to tell him everything now. _I'm sorry Touya._

"He's name is Touya. He saved me 4 years ago when I was attacked by snake demons. He became my friend ever since. He saved me many times as well not only once. He travels around because he's a diplomat. He often visits me in the village whenever he can. He knows me very well and he always gives me good advice. He's nice, a gentleman, he cares a lot for me. He's also quite strong,...he reminds me of...you."

"Was he there with you that time when you were collecting berries?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru is now enraged at the fact the Rin lied to him.

"What kind of a demon is he?"

"He's not a demon. He's human like me."

"I doubt that. Only demons have the ability to conceal their presence. I would have detected him from 50 miles away."

Rin was demented at the thought of his friend being a demon. She realized Touya did not really tell him anything, she simply assumed.

"It's impossible. I know him."

"How naïve of you. You can't even tell if he's a demon or a human. And you think you can be an effective diplomat?"

Rin was caught offguard with Sesshomaru's insult. She knows what to do.

"Human or demon, he's still a a very special friend. I like him and I trust him."

Now Sesshomaru had it.

"How can you trust someone you don't even know? Are you that gullible?"

"Gullible? I didn't even know you before but I still followed you blindly! That's why I'm here now!"

"Don't dare compare me to that _friend_ of yours."

Sesshomaru's arrogance, which Rin normally find attractive is ticking her off.

"Then I refuse to talk about him anymore!" Rin declared.

"That decision is mine to make."

"Not if I don't answer you." Rin's s own impertinence was shocking her.

She saw Sesshomaru's hand boiling into fist, so she concluded that he's probably at his temper's limit. It did not faze her though; she knew that Shesshomaru would never harm her.

"Are you really defying me? Know your place, ward!"

Rin was shocked at her Lord's reaction.

"Really? Then why is it,that the way you are acting now about Touya, leads me to think that you are…..JEALOUS!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a second in disbelief. Then he looked at her with scornful eyes, the kind he usually gives only to his enemies.

Her skin crawled.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, Great Demon Dog Ruler and Lord of the Skies. My taste in women does not involve…. _lowly humans."_ He callously said.

Sesshomaru's derision completely contradicts what he had told Rin earlier. The hurt in her eyes made him want to take back those awful words he unleashed, be doesn't know how to rebound in this kind of situation so he held his ground.

"I no longer want you to associate yourself with this…. _Touya,_ and remember that you are mine as I granted you your life."

 _Guard your heart, know your worth._ This was something she learned from Touya. She had no courage to defend herself anymore. There's no point. In fact, she doesn't want to talk to Sesshomaru any longer.

"I see." Rin bowed her head to Lord Sesshomaru. "Excuse this filthy, lowly human from your presence, my Lord." She swiftly turned on her heels and was half-running as tears fell from her eyes.

Sesshomaru stood still as a statue. He realize he not only destroyed the flowers he was holding but Rin's heart too. He was a fool to treat her as such. He couldn't repress the feeling of guilt. But no matter how much it bothered him, he thought it is better this way.

Him and Rin can never be…..he is a Lord. His name alone means _destruction of life_. He has a reputation to uphold. This time, he chose his pride above all.


	7. Chapter 7 REVELATION

Inspiration: I have 3 favorite fanfiction of Sesshy&Rin namely, Twilight's Embrace, Forever with Lord Sesshomaru, and Memories of Rin. You might find some similarities in each story that's because I tried to combine them with addition of my own spin and twist in the end. Please read it first before judging. :)

Summary: After Naraku's death, Rin was left in Old Kaede's care to have a normal life. 10 years later, Rin grew up to be a very beautiful young lady and decides to follow Lord Sesshomaru once again. Now their new journey has begun. This is a story about love, sacrifice, and power. You could expect a love triangle, and an unexpected death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. However, I made up some of the characters in this story.

 **Chapter 7. Revelation**

Rin woke up with a heavy heart. Her eyes are swollen. _That's right_. She'd been crying herself to sleep for the past 3 days now since their awful fight. She locked herself inside her room, hardly going out. Soi and Chiyo have to send her some food inside her room so she could eat but she barely touched the food. She heard from them that Lord Sesshomaru has stormed out from the castle unannounced on the day of their fight and hasn't come back yet.

 _What have I done wrong? Does he really hate me now?_

oooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the 4 demons (Tomo, Soi, Chiyo, Jaken) are having a meeting:

"Does anybody have any information about what happened between them?" Tomo inquired.

Everybody shook their heads.

"What can we do? I've never seen Rin like this. I'm concerned. " Soi responded.

"And I haven't seen Lord Sesshomaru like this as well." Tomo added.

"Whatever happened, I'm sure it's Rin's fault. That lady always caused Lord Sesshomaru trouble even when she was a child. She's quite evil to be honest with you. She must have some sort of spell or something like that. Ever since she travelled with us, Lord Sesshomaru has been unpredictable. I always pridict Lord Sesshomaru's moves before; I followed him for a very long time now. I should know." Jaken announced.

"Jaken it's not funny. This is something really serious." Chiyo retorted.

"What makes you think I'm joking? I'm as serious as you are and I'm going to put an end to this. I will ask Rin myself what happened. Feel free to follow me if you wish to know the answers. "

The demon toad walked the hallway to Rin's room and let himself in. The other dog demons followed him since they have no idea what else to do. The door was thrown open by Jaken and he's waving his staff around.

"Hey Rin! What have you done this time? Lord Sesshomaru has been gone for 3 days now. Do you know where he is?!"

"I don't know and I don't care! He's a big demon, he can take care of himself! "

"Why you ungrateful child! How can you just act like this?"

Rin glowered at him in disdain. It was a trait she unconsciously picked up from her Lord.

Jaken took a step back and was some-what fearful.

"GET OUT!"

"Jaken, I think it's better if we just leave her be." Tomo announced.

Jaken and the rest ran out from the room. He muttered about ungratefulness.

 _Am I really ungrateful? I don't think so. I would do anything for Lord Sesshomaru._

But she can't forget how he made her feel... _worthless._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Rin sneaked _out to go to the tavern._

 _"_ How are you doing big guy? Missed me?" She petted Ah-Uhn. The 2-headed dragon nuzzled her. She sniggered.

"Do want to go for a stroll?" Ah-Uhn waved his tail.

"Then let's go but be careful, the guards can't see us ok?"

Rin opened the wooden fence and the dragon walked out. After putting the reins and the saddle, she mounted the beast.

"Let's go!"

They went passed the castle's barrier. She thought she could be in trouble for this but then... _what could be worse_? She wants to get away. At this moment, she doesn't want to talk to anybody but one, Touya. He needs to see Touya, he's the only one who understands her. But how?

 _Just think of me and something will connect us. JUST TRUST._ She remembered what Touya told her. She closed her eyes.

 _Touya, where are you? I need you._

And just like that, she saw Touya waving at her from the forest.

The dragon landed in the ground. Rin slowly walked towards Touya and cried, pouring her heart out. Touya wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

It took some time before she finally calmed down. He guided her near the stream so they could sit there comfortably. They placed their feet in the water to relax.

"They said, there's no love without pain." Tomo finally talked. He looked at the sky. "Do you believe that, Rin?"

Rin is staring down at the stream, holding back her tears.

"I guess. I don't really know much about love."

"How could you say that? You followed Sesshomaru blindly, trusted him, waited for him, and sacrificed your life in the village for him. Isn't that love?"

"I...i'm not sure anymore." Rin closed her eyes in despair.

"Just because our love is not returned, doesn't mean we have to stop loving. That's called unconditional love."

"Unconditional love? Tell me Touya, how can you endure the pain that goes with it?"

"You can't, Rin. You just have to live with it. That's why it's unconditional. "

"Then I don't know if I'm capable of such, Touya."

"Everyone is capable, Rin. I didnt even know I am...Until I met you."

"Touya, I, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Rin."

Rin rested her head in Touya's shoulder. She loves that he is not giving her any pressure. She just feels so calm with him. For a while they just sat there in silence.

"Touya, I told Lord Sesshomaru about you. He doesn't want me to see you again. I'm sorry."

"Then why are you here right now, Rin? Why did you still look for me?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I needed to see you today."

"Well, as long as you still need me, he can't stop me from seeing you."

Rin is afraid for Touya's life if Sesshomaru finds out she's still seeing him. But part of her just can't let him go.

"He also told me that you're...a demon. Is that true, Touya?"

"Yes...It's true, Rin."

Rin paused and took a deep breath.

"Well, it's not like you lied to me, you didn't tell me you're a human either. I just simply, assumed. I don't care if you're a demon. You're still my Touya. I don't need an explanation."

Touya smiled in contentment at Rin's sentiments.

"See? You are capable, Rin…of unconditional love."

Rin was suddenly taken aback. She lifted her head and faced Touya. Her eyes are blazing like she realized something significant.

"You are right. I am….capable. Touya, THANK YOU."

It finally registered to her. _Forgiveness_. Then just like that, the heaviness was lifted from her heart.

"Touya, I don't know how to return your kindness. I know how lucky I am to have you..I really am.. But...I don't think I deserve your unconditional love." She gazed at Touya's eyes.

"Rin, we don't choose who we love. And you're not exactly helping either, you, being so….perfect. No man can simply resist... But as I told you before Rin, don't worry about me, I'm not asking for anything in return. As long as..."

"I GUARD MY HEART, AND ALWAYS KNOW MY WORTH...right?"

Touya nodded.

Rin gave him her sweetest smile. Touya touched her cheek with his hand.

"There she is, my beautiful, confident Rin."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"RIN? WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" Tomo jumped from the sky. He had been flying, searching for her.

Rin and Touya quickly stood up. Touya was in his defensive position. Rin held his hand to reassure him that there's no threat. She has to introduce him now. There's no point denying. Her relationship with Touya is out in the open now anyway.

"Touya, it's okay. This is Tomo, he's Lord Sesshomaru's cousin. Tomo, this is Touya, he's a….friend of mine."

Tomo is bewildered. He caught him tenderly holding Rin's cheek, and now Rin is holding his hand like she's being protective of him. _I don't like this._

"Im Rin's guardian. I'm here to get her back to the castle." Tomo said with arrogance. He's being very haughty.

"I see. And I'm Rin's guardian angel." Touya responded sarcastically.

Rin told Touya once that he is her guardian angel. But now she is alarmed. It seems like both of them are measuring each other. The last thing she wants right now is another fight.

"Don't worry Rin, I'm not gonna fight him. This is just how male demons meet, by measuring each other. " Touya assured her.

"How...did you..know what I?"

"I can read you mind, Rin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't know how to squeeze it in. Our topic was too far out." Touya admitted with humour.

Rin looked at him with amazement. Then Tomo interrupted.

"Rin, we should really go back now before Lord Sesshomaru returns. Or else, we both know the consequences." Tomo demanded.

"He's right Rin. I don't want you to be in trouble with your Lord. I'll see you next time okay? You know how." Touya winked at her.

Rin nodded then Touya disappeared, like he always does. She quickly hopped at Ah-Uhn's back and together with Tomo, they flew back to the castle.

While on their way:

"Rin, Sesshomaru left you under my care when he's away. Are you really trying to get me killed? Do you hate me that much? I'm too young to die, you know. I haven't even found a mate yet." Tomo said in frustration but managed to squeeze a joke.

"I'm so sorry Tomo, I just needed to get some air. It has been so intense in the castle lately. Rest assured that nothing will happen to me when I'm with Touya. He's equally as protective as you and Lord Sesshomaru are."

"What's with that guy anyway? Is he the reason why you and Lord Sesshomaru are fighting?"

Rin sighed.

"Partly, YES. Also,...he said some harsh words to me."

"I see now. Rin, as much as I care of you, I cannot lie to my cousin. If he asks, I need to tell him."

"I understand, Tomo. It's fine. He already hates me anyway. "

"He doesn't hate you, Rin, you know that."

"Yeah I know. I guess I should just apologize huh? Because he never will. Hell would freeze first before that happens."

"Hahaha! You're right. He never will. But for sure he has his own way. You know him well enough. But seriously, you changed him Rin. Everyone can see that. Whatever he said to you, I'm sure he didn't mean that. He still is Lord Sesshomaru anyway. You just gotta be patient with him."

"Yes Tomo, I will. I know better now. Thanks."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Finally, Rin and Tomo arrived in the castle. They staggered when they saw Lord Sesshomaru already waiting for them looking very snappy.

"Uh-oh, we're dead." Tomo murmured.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this." She reassured Tomo.

 _I will apologize. Whatever his verdict, I will accept, I can sacrifice. I am capable._

Rin took a deep breath and walked nervously towards Lord Sesshomaru. She noticed her Lord is holding some flowers in his hands. Not just any flowers, **white roses** , her favorite. _Are those for me?_

Before Rin even had the chance to speak, Sesshomaru threw the flowers in anger.

"I CAN SMELL HIM ALL OVER YOU!"

Rin was shaken at her Lord's rage. She remembered Touya embracing her for a long time when she was crying. I guess Touya did not hide his presence anymore.

Even Tomo was as shaken. He never saw Sesshomaru this furious.

Rin concluded that it doesn't matter anymore if she apologizes, he will never forgive her. _He's impossible. I've had it!_ Just when she thought she's capable of unconditional love, she not…. _Know your worth._ She remembered.

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I will leave right away." Then she turned her back to her Lord and started walking out.

"You are not dismissed yet."

"You don't have to. I AM LEAVING YOUR CASTLE." Rin affirmed.

Tomo and Sesshomaru were shocked at her decision. Sesshomaru's anger subsided due to her unexpected declaration. Both stood like a statue, not knowing how to react.

"Rin, I forbid you you to do so!"

"And what are you gonna do? Lock me in the dungeon?" Rin continued walking.

"Face me when you talk to me, ward!"

Rin faced Sesshomaru with resentful look.

"Happy now?" She's being sarcastic.

"Are you really defying me in my own territory?"

"That's why I'm leaving."

"I didn't tell you to leave."

"I didn't tell you to revive me."

"Rin, stop this attitude right now!"

"Who showed attitude first?"

"You're being a brat."

"You taught me to be a brat."

Tomo is astounded with what is occurring in front of him. He can't believe he is witnessing this inconceivable fight.

"Guys, wait, maybe we can sit down and talk about this in a calm manner?" Tomo tried to resolve them but his attempt clearly failed.

"Tomo, stay out of this. Leave us." Sesshomaru ordered.

Tomo dismissed himself. He definitely has no place in this argument. He just hopes Rin is not serious about leaving. _Sesshomaru, do something._

The argument continues:

"Sesshomaru, I'm tired. I'm done with this nonsense." It's the first time Rin did not address Sesshomaru as her Lord.

"Then go to your room."

"I told you, I'm leaving."

"You only leave when I tell you to."

"YOU ARE JUST IMPOSSIBLE!" Rin yelled.

Sesshomaru was speechless with her sudden backlash.

"What do you really want to say? Just say it!" Rin added.

Sesshomaru felt unguarded. What is it that he really wants to say? _Don't leave me. Rin, don't leave this Sesshomaru. I'm sorry I lost it a while ago. I couldn't stand his scent all over you. You are mine Rin and I will not allow anybody to take you away from me. You're not going anywhere without me…Stay.._ But he can't. These feelings that he's trying to hold back are driving him crazy.

He just lost it. He did what he had to do.

He had no idea what kind of demon-kami had possessed him to do it, but in an instant he gruffly grabbed Rin's waist closer to him and…. **kissed her**.

He felt her stiffen in surprise, but it was hard for him to pay attention to anything else once he felt her lips against his. _It was so warm_ …and it made him experience yet again, strange feelings that he is unfamiliar with. She softens against him and wrapped him in her arms in a tender embrace. Her touch is exhilarating him. He can't let himself be carried away so he slowly released Rin.

He looked upon her, and it blew him away. Her beautiful stunning, large brown eyes were full of adoration, eyelids flattering, she gazed at him with her lips still slightly parted. What an incredible site. It took most of his will power to release himself completely from her arms.

"Do you still want to leave?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"No." Rin smiled in gratification.

Sesshomaru collected the white roses from the ground, the ones he threw earlier, he arranged them..

"By the way, this is for you. It's supposed to be a peace offering."

Rin accepted.

She stared at her favorite flower… _White Roses._ It reminds her of her Lord Sesshomaru. _She has to endure the thorns if she wants to keep the rose._

oooooooooooooooooo

 **Author's note: Thank you for being patient! I'm trying to update one chapter a day as fast as I can so please excuse some grammar and typing errors. Stay tuned for the next update! It's gonna get more serious as promised.**


	8. Chapter 8 NEW DUTY

Inspiration: I have 3 favorite fanfiction of Sesshy&Rin namely, Twilight's Embrace, Forever with Lord Sesshomaru, and Memories of Rin. You might find some similarities in each story that's because I tried to combine them with addition of my own spin and twist in the end. Please read it first before judging. :)

Summary: After Naraku's death, Rin was left in Old Kaede's care to have a normal life. 10 years later, Rin grew up to be a very beautiful young lady and decides to follow Lord Sesshomaru once again. Now their new journey has begun. This is a story about love, sacrifice, and power. You could expect a love triangle, and an unexpected death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. However, I made up some of the characters in this story.

 **Chapter 8. New Duty**

Everything is back to normal in the castle since that sensational day. Sesshomaru acted like nothing happened at all. Rin is not surprised by it. He's not really the kind of person who shows emotions, but she knows he loves her, _in his own way_. She had accepted that there's never gonna be a fairy tale ending for them. _At least he 's all she needed._

In addition of the white roses as peace offering, Sesshomaru had appointed Rin back as his official diplomat, gave her the sword he promised her even though she wasn't able to duel Takahashi at all, and trained her how to wield it. The sword is specially made by Totosai from one of Sesshomaru's fangs. It provides Rin with an energy shield when there's a threat and also gives out electric strike generated from Rin's energy; and as instructed by Sesshomaru, the sword also sends him some sort of signal when Rin is in trouble so he can quickly come to her rescue, just in case. Talking about protectiveness, to the extreme.

Months have passed and both Rin and Sesshomaru have kept themselves busy. They rarely see each other in the castle. Rin travels a lot now with her diplomatic duties and Lord Sesshomaru is doing his own thing as a Lord and all.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Yoko watched the woman in the platform. She was very beautiful: fair skin, dark brown eyes, and raven colored hair. She wore a gorgeous kimono that accented the color of her lips and cheeks. _I bet that lady never worked a day in her life._ Yoko sighed. She still didn't quite understand it. Her village and a nearby demon village of the panther tribe got into some feud, so the "great" Lord demon of the West sent his diplomat to settle the dispute. Yoko shook her head. Until now, nobody in the village had ever heard of the Lord's diplomat, Rin, or Tomo, but now they're here telling the villages what to do. She looked at the dog demon, Tomo, standing beside Lady Rin. He has short white hair with golden eyes. He wore a deep blue outfit with armor over it. He rarely moved and talked only twice. Lady Rin did all the talking. It was odd for her to see such aristocrats.

"Lady Yoko, do you find these arguments suitable?" Rin asked.

"I suppose we'll have to learn to accept them." Yoko answered.

The dispute started with food, but then again, that's nothing new. It's one of the most common causes of human-demon conflicts. Rin has since become an expert in dealing with these crises over the past months.

"Lord Yutaka?"

"We agree to the terms Lady Rin. It is to our mutual interest that our villages work together." The panther demon leader replied.

Yoko refrained from rolling her eyes. _He's trying too hard to please the Lady._

Rin formed an agreement for the two villages and an action plan. Both parties are satisfied and vowed to honor it.

"Then it's settled." Rin said.

After the meeting, Rin sat upon Ah-Uhn and stretched. ''Wow, that was one of the longest debate we encountered so far." _Why is it so hard to convince these people that all I wanted to do is help?_ The sad part in dealing with these kinds of dispute is that, it's usually the humans who are more stubborn than the demons. In some cases, the debates sometimes get into a violent situation, but that's why she had Tomo with her all the time.

"Yeah. It was one of the longest indeed. But it ended well though, it was a good decision. You did a very good job Goddess, as usual." Tomo complimented her.

"You always say that. Sometimes I think if it's really true, or you're just trying to make me feel good." Rin answered.

"Of course it's the truth. Would I ever lie to you Goddess? Seriously, you've proven yourself yet again. You have really become a very skilled diplomat. Not to mention how graceful you are in dealing with demons. Sometimes, I can't believe you're even human. My cousin is so damn lucky to have you, Goddess."

Rin smiled at Tomo's praise. Sesshomaru would never praise her like that. But over the years, Rin had learned to read her Lord's face. It was a difficult challenge, but she found the subtle hints that gave Lord's Sesshomaru's emotions away. So even though he doesn't say anything, she knows, and that is enough.

Rin had been very preoccupied with her duties lately and so as Lord Sesshomaru. She had not seen Lord Sesshomaru for a week now for he is away for an annual demon dog gathering which is held in the Palace in the Sky. He hates this kind of gathering but then again, with his title, he is obliged to attend.

The breeze is starting to get chilly and frosty. It's almost winter. It's usually quite peaceful during the winter season so she's expecting to get some break. She can't wait to go home and enjoy a nice warm bath in the castle's lavish artificial hot spring.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Rin opened the sliding door and warm steam billowed out. "Ooooh…that feels good. Finally." She whispered to herself. Inside is a long bench and wide mirror. In the missed is a wide, elaborate, shoji (room divider). She stepped in and started humming a song while removing her yukata, then hung it in one of the wooden hooks, right next to another white yukata which is probably what Chiyo had prepared for her to change into right after she finished. She grabbed a bottle of floral oil she likes to add to the water while bathing and headed right to the other side of the shoji.

On the other side:

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed, quietly enjoying the warm bath. His back is leaning against a huge stone in the corner. His arms are stretched and relaxed on the sides. His long white hair floated on the water, head facing the ceiling. He struggled to clear his mind, trying to rid himself with the thought of how much he missed…. _Rin_. He tried his hardest to act normal after the kiss. He kept himself busy for months to distract himself from his relentless lewd thoughts of her after what happened.

Her soft lips and how it felt against his, the alluring face that she made. He wondered how she would react id he took the kiss a little further…exploring her mouth, feel her tongue, and glide his hand up to her.. _Silence!_ He commanded himself. The thought made him wary. He will not make the same mistake as his father and he's better than his hanyou half-brother. Perhaps he loves Rin, but she can never be his…mate. These thoughts had been stressing him out.

Just then, he heard the door open. Who would dare disturb him in his privacy? Before he could rudely brash-off the intruder, he caught the unmistakable scent of his sweet….. _Rin._

He could have called out at once and let her know that he's on the other side. But he lost his train of thoughts when he heard Rin humming and saw her shadow from the shoji, slowly removing her yukata. Her womanly curves silhouette is breathtaking. He continued watching in fascination, when she began to walk to the other side.

Rin froze when she saw Lord Sesshomaru staring at her intently from the water. For seconds, they stared at each other despite the stark nakedness, that was until she let out an ear-splitting shriek, unceremoniously throwing the bottle of oil at him. She quickly grabbed her yukata and ran out of the room.

Sesshomaru caught the bottle with ease and regretted it afterwards. _Maybe he should have allowed it to hit him just to make Rin feel less embarrassed._ He sanked himself lower to the water, disappointed. _How could he let that happened?_

Rin fell on her knees in one of the hallways, hyperventilating. Her face was so hot like it was on fire. She didn't know he's back. _OH GOD._ She couldn't help but think about how he stared at her with his splendid, golden eyes. His skin and hair were glistening with wetness; his chest and abdomen were perfectly toned and muscled. Then she realized they were both nude…. _OH GOD, WHY?! He probably knew that she barged in because of his ultra-hypersensitive senses and yet he didn't warn me. Could he possibly want to see me…naked? NOOOOOOO!_ She run off to her room and slammed the door in panic.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

In the kitchen:

"Soi, where's Rin?" Sesshomaru asked the servant.

"She's in her room My Lord." Soi replied. Sesshomaru noticed that the dinner Soi prepared for Rin is still untouched.

"She skipped dinner?"

"Yes my Lord."

"What have you done this time, cousin, huh? Before we arrived Rin was babbling about being hungry. Then after taking a bath, she was tiptoeing in the hallway like she's trying to hide from someone. Is she trying to hide from you?" Tomo tried taunting him but Sesshomaru ignored him.

"Soi, prepare Rin's dinner in a tray and give it to me." Sesshomaru commanded. Soi immediately complied.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshomaru knocked at Rin's room with the tray on his other hand.

"Rin? It's me."

Rin's eyes widened at the sound of her Lord Sesshomaru's voice. She is still fuming about her embarrassing yet gratifying encounter.

"Cc-come in!" She hesitated.

Sesshomaru entered and placed the tray in the bed where Rin is sitting, legs crossed.

"Tomo told me you were hungry. There's no point skipping dinner because of….what happened earlier. Forget about it. Eat."

Rin finally loosened up thanks to Sesshomaru's reassurance.

"Thank you my Lord." She replied and started eating. She noticed that Sesshomaru is still awkwardly standing there like wanting to say something else.

"Would you like to sit down with me?" Rin offered and gestured her hand in bed side. Sesshomaru sat in front of her, legs crossed as well.

"How was the gathering, my Lord?

"Utterly boring."

"Can you tell me all about it?" Rin requested.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru heeded. He talked about what dog demons do to the said gathering. Rin also told her Lord all about what happened during her diplomatic trips. They sat there for a long time just trying to catch up with each other and enjoying each other's company. Rin is the chatter one so Sesshomaru just did most of the listening which he secretly enjoys even when Rin was still a child.

It was already late. Rin lied down and yawned. As much as she enjoys Lord Sesshomaru's presence, she couldn't hide her tiredness.

"Rin, you need to rest now." Sesshomaru urged her.

Rin nodded. Sesshomaru removed the tray and gently put Rin's blanket over her. Before he went out of the door…Rin called him back.

"My Lord, why don't you lie next to me?" She asked him.

He looked at her and saw the moonlight steaming from her open window and was shining on her face and highlighted her perfect figure. He could smell her sweet scent tantalizing him. This woman has plagued his mind mercilessly. No matter how much he fights against it, everything in him screams of Rin's name. He was gone for a while and yet every thought while he's away was consumed by her. The talk they just had is just not enough. He missed her badly. He simply cannot resist her invitation. So he laid next to her and they were lying face to face.

They're gazing at each other's eyes serenely

"Lord Sesshomaru, can I touch your face?" She doesn't want to miss the opportunity of being so close to him.

"You may."

She carefully placed her fingers on his face. She traced the magenta stripes on his upper cheeks, then his eyelids as he closed his eyes upon every touch. She traced the crescent mark on his forehead, the contour of his nose, then his ears. "You are so handsome." Rin whispered and continued caressing his jawbone to his neck. He grabbed her hand to stop her exploration that's making him breathe rather erratically.

Her effect on him was too much. He curled his hand resting on her leg and gently traced her skin to her thigh with his claw. He smirked when he heard her gasped in surprise. He struggled for control but what's the point? He knew there was no helping it in the end. Without thinking anymore, he instinctively buried his face on her neck and inhaled deeply, reveling in her scent.

She put her arms around her not caring anymore what brought his sudden show of affection and being this close to her. _Is this the same Sesshomaru?_ His hot breath on her neck sends shivers down her spine. He moved his head to lean against Rin's own and with his thumb, being careful with his claws; he traced her bottom lip... _so soft_. He can feel Rin's heartbeat accelerating, and then very lightly, he brushed his lips against hers.

He's been imagining about this moment ever since he had first kissed her, but refused to admit it. He finally gave up at avoiding and holding everything in every time he sees her. If she lived here under his own roof, he couldn't possibly go through the torture of pretending he only saw her as a ward or a comrade, when everything inside him screams something else, something special.

His hand tangled in her hair, and the other smoothly travelled from her leg, to her thigh, to her stomach, earning him a gasp from her. Her reaction is very appealing to him. She kissed him back deeply, and teasing him with her tongue, she tasted just as sweet as before, and so addicting. She slid her hands in his back. He deepened his kiss very passionately. He almost lost it. His demon self wanted nothing else but to rip her kimono off her, bite her and take her now. But something in his newly acquired senses was telling him to stop. Rin is not like other demoness that he can easily take advantage of. This is his sweet Rin, and the thought of taking away her innocence now is very insolent. _There will be a perfect time for that._

He struggled to take control. They were both breathless when he pulled away. He was panting and she was biting her lower lip. She was being a temptress. But she noticed him holding back, so she just then buried her face in his chest and embraced him. He pressed his lips on her forehead as he caressed her hair.

"My Lord?" Rin whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I missed you."

"Me too."

She smiled lovingly and snuggled comfortably in his chest. Satisfied by her position, she started breathing heavily, eyes closed, almost sleeping now.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a new duty for you."

"Tell me tomorrow." She's so sleepy and so consumed at the moment that she can't take any work-related information anymore. She gave in with her tiredness.

"Rin, you will be….the future, **Lady of the Western Lands**."

And just like that, Sesshomaru doesn't care anymore. He has given in to what he truly feels. He will still be the strongest and most powerful Inu-Youkai no matter what…even if he chose a human as his mate. He felt an all too powerful fury by the thought of Rin ending up with another man if he let his foolish pride win. He's not going to let that happen _._ His inner battle is over.

 _Rin, you are mine. Anyone who says otherwise will die._


	9. Chapter 9 RISE OF POWER

Inspiration: I have 3 favorite fanfiction of Sesshy&Rin namely, Twilight's Embrace, Forever with Lord Sesshomaru, and Memories of Rin. You might find some similarities in each story that's because I tried to combine them with addition of my own spin and twist in the end. Please read it first before judging. :)

Summary: After Naraku's death, Rin was left in Old Kaede's care to have a normal life. 10 years later, Rin grew up to be a very beautiful young lady and decides to follow Lord Sesshomaru once again. Now their new journey has begun. This is a story about love, sacrifice, and power. You could expect a love triangle, and an unexpected death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. However, I made up some of the characters in this story.

 **Chapter 9. RISE OF POWER**

"Where is my impudent son?" Lady Inukimi announced as she arrived in the Sesshomaru's castle early in the morning.

The entire castle's staff welcomed her right away and attended her every needs. Lady Inukimi is not shy in showing off her aristocracy. Where else would Sesshomaru get this trait but from his mother. But he does not exaggerate like she does.

"Lady Mother, how lucky of us to be graced by your presence. " Tomo tried to flatter her, she likes being flattered. "What brought your beautiful self here today?"

She's pleased by what she heard. "Well. I have some important information I just received earlier."

"Let me call Lord Sesshomaru for you right away, Lady Mother." Jaken made an effort.

Jaken came back immediately. "I couldn't find Lord Sesshomaru anywhere. He's not in his room and in his library. I'm afraid he might have left the castle without notice again."

"Well how lucky of me." Lady Inukimi said sarcastically. She's a very impatient Inu-Youkai.

"Ahm, Jaken, perhaps you didn't check….Rin's room?" Soi hesitated. She saw Lord Sesshomaru lying there Rin when she was about to wake her up for breakfast but decided not to interrupt since they are still sleeping soundly.

"Of course I did not check. Why would Lord Sesshomaru be in Rin's room anyway? He couldn't possibly sleep there." Jaken replied innocently.

Everyone was silent for a while trying to sink in the servant's information.

"Show me Rin's room." Lady Inukimi demanded.

"Ahm, Lady Mother, I think it's better if I go there myself and check." Tomo added.

"No. I want to see for myself if my son has really gone completely out of his mind. Now, show me the way."

They were left with no choice. So they guided Lady Inukimi to Rin's room.

"How dare that Rin, never even greeted me when I arrived. To think I revived her the second time around." Lady Inukimi whined while walking in the hallway.

"You see, Lady Mother, Rin was very tired from yesterday's duty so I guessed she overslept." Tomo attempted to rescue her.

Rin's door was thrown open by Lady Inukimi, hitting it hard against the wall.

"Is this the duty you're referring to, Tomo? Of course she'll be tired!" Lady Inukimi expressed in assumption as they saw the two in bed together.

Sesshomaru and Rin woke up from the disturbance. Rin jumped out of bed right away after she realized Lady Inukimi in her doorway. _OH GOD!_ She panicked.

She immediately bowed her head to show respect. "Lady Inukimi, forgive me for being oblivious. But it's not…what it..looks like though." She struggled to say the words.

Sesshomaru stood up, stoic as usual. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"The question is, Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? I'll wait for you in the library after you clean yourself." Lady Inukimi replied inappropriately and left the room.

Everyone was left speechless at the happenings. Rin buried her face in her hands wanting to disappear.

Sesshomaru assured her before he left the room. "Rin, it's okay, don't mind her." She felt better.

"Goddess, you have some explaining to do later at breakfast." Tomo teased.

"This is unacceptable! How could Lord Sesshomaru…..whyyyy?" Jaken protested but unable to finish his sentence.

"Guys, let's leave Lady Rin alone for a moment okay? Give her time to compose herself." Soi winked at Rin and they all gave her the privacy she needs.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the library:

Lady Inukimi, Tomo and Jaken are eagerly waiting for Lord Sesshomaru.

"Mother, what's so important that you have to come here?" Sesshomaru entered and directly asked his mother rudely.

"Ungrateful as ever! Son, what have I done wrong for you to treat your mother like this?" Lady Inukimi tried to make some drama.

"It would really please me if you just go straight to the point."

"FINE! Well, I just got the news earlier from a bird demon flying nearby my castle. It seems like a war had taken place in the North and we weren't even aware of it. The Northern lands have been conquered."

The Northern land is the second largest territory after the West. Before it had been conquered, it used to be a Western ally.

"A silent war? That's merely impossible." Tomo reckoned.

"It is, when only one creature single-handedly conquered it." Lady Inukimi answered.

Sesshomaru tried to process in the news. _A single creature?_ Only a demon as powerful as him is capable of such.

"That's impressive. I wonder what kind of a demon we are dealing with. What about the East and the South?" Tomo added.

"I assume they have no idea yet. It only happened last night. But sooner or later they will find out. Those empires are weak. I wouldn't be surprised if they turn their back against us once they find out how the North has been conquered." The lady replied.

"We don't need them. Better to stand alone than have such weak allies." Sesshomaru concluded.

"Do you think this new Lord of the North will wage war against us, Lord Sesshomaru? Tomo inquired.

"It doesn't matter." Sesshomaru replied with arrogance.

"If he does, I'm sure you would defeat him, Sesshomaru. Then you can expand your territory." The lady presumed. "BUT… If you get defeated, then this new Lord will raise his power. You have more to lose than him. It is wiser to make him an ally." The lady suggested.

"Are you doubting my power, mother?"

"Hahaha! Of course not my dear son. I'm just simply thinking as a politician. Who wants a bloody war anyway" She answered sarcastically.

"I think it's better if we just wait and see. Anyway, for sure this new Lord will send either an invitation to unite or a warning for invasion. Either ways, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will not have a problem with it. Right, My Lord?" Tomo affirmed.

Sesshomaru did not react. He doesn't feel threatened at all. He's plainly just curious of this demon that single-handedly conquered the North. _It would be interesting to fight him._ It's been a very long time since he actually fought someone who challenged him.

"There's one more thing Sesshomaru." Lady Inukimi has another thing to add.

"To show that your empire will remain strong and firm, you need to get a mate from a prominent demon bloodline. It is ideal if you choose one of our own kind, an Inu-Youkai. With a powerful heir, you can secure the loyalty of the dog demon tribe. As long as you keep them, who needs allies or army?" The lady justified.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard with his mother's proposition. He knows she is right, but he had made up his mind on choosing Rin to be his mate. If the dog demon tribe will question that, then he doesn't mind losing their loyalty. He will still reign supreme.

"I, choosing a mate, is none of your concern." He dismissed the topic.

"Why my son? Don't tell me you're considering that human girl to be your mate?" The lady urged.

"As I said, it's none of your concern."

"Sesshomaru, you are your father's son after all. But if you choose that Rin as your mate, you're even more foolish than your father. At least your father was smart enough to get himself a respectable demon mate, ME, and was able to provide a strong demon heir, YOU, before he took a human as his mistress. Don't be an idiot. Don't lose your brain just because you fell in love with a human. Besides, how long will she live anyway? A couple more years? If you want to keep her to satisfy your demon needs,.." The lady wasn't able to finish her inappropriate opinion, Seshomaru yelled at her.

"SILENCE WOMAN! You have no right to speak about Rin like that. Even if you're my mother, I will not hesitate to banish you if you dare question my decision. I chose Rin, and that's final. The consequences are mine to take."

Everyone was frozen at Sesshomaru's declaration. They were overawed that the _great_ Lord Sesshomaru is actually fighting for a… _human girl_. Lady Inukimi knew Rin is very special to Sesshomaru eversince that time he followed Rin to the underworld and she helped revived her using her Meido but she did not expect he would take such great heights for her.

"Fine! Do what you want, you stubborn child! But I will send some prospects for you anyway. I will not just sit around and watch you destroy yourself. Who knows, maybe you'll actually like one." Lady Inukimi pushed.

"I will not entertain such."

"Hmmp! We'll see about that." The Lady shrug off, she's equally as stubborn as Sesshomaru, if not more.

"If you have nothing else to add, you can leave now." Sesshomaru dismiss her and the rest.

"I'm done here. No need to push me away. I'm still your mother after all."

Lady Inukimi left that morning she arrived. Probably in a hurry to look for some prospects that she mentioned.

oooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile in the kitchen:

"Goodmorning Soi, Goodmorning Chiyo. Wow, what a morning to start the day, huh?" Rin greeted the demon servants as she entered the kitchen.

Soi and Chiyo giggled remembering what they just saw. Rin and their Lord, together in one bed.

"We definitely have a lot to catch up, Lady Rin." Soi responded.

"Where's Tomo? I was expecting him here to interrogate me. It's unlikely of him to spare me." Rin asked.

"He was called to join their meeting in the library, Lady Rin." Chiyo replied.

"Good. That saves me from his mischievous self." Rin sighed in relief.

"But that doesn't save you from us, though, my Lady." Soi teased.

"Tell us what happened, Lady Rin!" Chiyo pleaded.

"Girls, nothing happened, we just slept, really." Rin's face turned red.

"We don't believe you. It's impossible. Are you going to be his mate now, My Lady?" Soi continued pressing.

 _Mate?_ Rin remembered. If she recalled it right, Lord Sesshomaru said he has a new duty for her. But she was so sleepy to be sure. _Something about being the future Lady of the Western Lands_. She dismissed the thought. She probably was just dreaming. But then, he allowed himself to be very close to her and was very affectionate. _The_ _kiss_ , _his touch_. How can she forget?

"Lady Rin? Are you alright?" Soi asked her.

"Aah…yeah! I'm sorry, I guess, I'm just really absent minded today." Rin tried to avoid the topic and just ate her breakfast silently.

"I hope I didn't miss anything!" Tomo barged in.

"OH NOOOO..and I thought I'm already spared!" Rin whined in defeat.

"So, how is the future Lady of the Western Lands doing today? Oooops! I forgot to bow. I apologize, My Lady." Tomo playfully bowed his head to her.

"Wh-what?! I don't know what you're talking about Tomo." Rin played denial. _So it wasn't a dream at all._

"Oh come on Goddess, you don't have to hide it from us. My cousin already announced it to your future mother-in-law. It is bound to be out in the open now." Tomo teased.

"He did what?!" Rin was staggered.

"You heard me Goddess. Anyway, shall I say, best wishes or good luck with him?" Tomo continued teasing. The servants are giggling, definitely pleased by the information they heard.

"Uh where is he?" Rin asked, not tolerating his frolics.

"In his library." Tomo answered.

Rin stormed off the kitchen and walked the hallway directly to Sesshomaru's library. Rin knocked the door.

"My Lord? Can I come in?"

"Come in, Rin."

Rin entered and saw Sesshomaru sitting in his desk looking at the ceiling like he's trying to contemplate about something.

"Ahm. My Lord…You see. Ahm." Rin struggled to let the words come out. She's quite nervous to ask him if it's true.

"Rin, come closer."

She couldn't help it. She run to him, dropped her knees and rested her head in his lap. She intentionally hid her face in her hair.

He looked at her and slightly smiled. He removed the hair that's covering her beautiful face brushing it to her side with his fingers. "What's bothering you, Rin?" He's being so affectionate again.

"My Lord, were you really serious about, what you said last night?"

Sesshomaru widened his smile. "When did I ever joke around, Rin?"

It made sense. Sesshomaru has always been the serious kind. She felt stupid with her question.

"What I mean is, have you ever thought about it, like really really really thought hard about it?"

"Are you doubting me, Rin?" His eyes held hers solemnly.

"No My Lord. It's just that…..I'm only human."

"It doesn't matter to me, Rin."

"But it does…..I'm not worthy of"

Sesshomaru stopped her. He placed two of his fingers in Rin's lips.

"Sssshhh. Don't say such nonsense. Rin, don't you want me to be your mate?"

He could pour out his feelings for her at this point, and say how much his world revolved around this human, but then again, he is still Lord Sesshomaru. He has his own way. But she can see through him.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru's eyes. She can see his devotion. The joy in her heart is overwhelming her.

"Although I have long dismissed the possibility of becoming your wife, I want nothing more in this world. I love you, Lord Sesshomaru, I always have."

Sesshomaru looked down at this human who stirred so much emotion in him. He leaned down and kissed her.

Suddenly, tears sprung out from her eyes.

"What's the matter?" He wiped her tears from her cheeks. His eyes looked so concerned and his voice comforting.

She had never seen her Lord Sesshomaru this vulnerable before. She reveled at the moment. She thought about this moment all her life but never believed that it's actually going to happen. But here she is. The future Lady of the West.

She threw her arms around him. "Nothing, I'm just…happy. I love you so much."

His heart clenched. He returned the embrace. _Love._ That was probably the word for what he felt towards her, but of course, he is still too proud to say it out loud. Surely, he'll get there someday.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Three days later:

It's an ordinary day. Rin sprawled to the ground full of flowers near the pond in the castle's garden. It's one of her favorite places. Sesshomaru is sitting, leaning his back against a large tree in front of the pond. He's gazing at his future mate, enjoying the site. They have spent most of their time together for the past days like a new couple that can't get enough of each other, at least for Rin. She is not shy to show her affections towards her Lord but Sesshomaru is still quite stiff. It's a process for him.

Mulindwa, one of the guards, approached. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry to interrupt. But there's someone in the gate looking for Lady Rin. He said his name is, Touya. Shall we allow him to enter?"

Rin rose as she heard the information. Sesshomaru looked at Rin. Her eyes are beseeching him. He'd like to turn him down but he doesn't want Rin to hate him. The last thing he wants is another fight with her.

Sesshomaru sighed. "All right. Bring him here."

"Certainly, My Lord."

Rin went closer to Sesshomaru and squeezed his hand. "Thank you for allowing this, My Lord!"

"Don't be too pleased, Rin. I'd like to meet him first then decide if I should kill him or not."

Rin only needed that chance and that's enough.

She hasn't seen Touya for a long time now. She actually felt a little guilty, she hasn't thought of him much lately. She doesn't want Touya to think that she only looks for him when she needed him. But she's glad he's here now to see her. Although that probably took some huge amount of bravery from his side, coming here at Sesshomaru's castle.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Touya!" Rin run to him and hugged him. Touya can't hide his delight and hugged her back.

Sesshomaru saw this and felt like wanting to slash this demon in half. But he kept his calm demeanor. "Rin!" That's all he could say.

Rin realized how inappropriate she was and immediately composed herself. "I'm sorry My Lord. Lord, Sesshomaru, this Touya. Touya, this is Lord Sesshomaru." She introduced them.

The two demons stared at each other for a while.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lord Sesshomaru." Touya bowed his head in respect.

"What brought you here?" Sesshomaru asked rudely.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your peace. I just simply wanted to visit a friend and catch up a little. I hope you don't mind." Touya maintained his politeness.

"You have half an hour." Haughty as usual, Sesshomaru declared and walked out from the garden, leaving Rin and Touya alone but ordered Mulindwa to keep an eye at them in the distance.

Touya faced Rin. "Half an hour is all I need." He smiled in gratification.

"Touya, thanks for coming here. I missed you, you know. And I have a lot of things to tell you." Rin said in excitement.

"I'm sorry it took some time foe me to visit. I've been busy lately as well."

"You look so fancy today, Touya. I'm not used seeing you like this." Rin just noticed that Touya is wearing an elaborate but weird type of yukata in midnight blue. _He looked so handsome._

"I just thought I needed to look decent since I'm visiting a castle. My target is to look handsome enough for you though." Touya joked.

Rin remembered he can read her mind and felt shy.

"I forgot, you can read my mind, right? Then I guess I don't have to talk at all."

"Not if you don't want me too." Touya assured her.

Rin felt better.

"Rin, I'm here because I need to tell you something. I don't want you to find out from others, that's why I came." Touya suddenly became serious.

"Okay. Tell me." Rin waited.

"Promise me you won't judge me, and that you will let me finish, and that you would still trust me after this."

"Touya, you're making me nervous now. What is this about?"

"Rin, do you promise?

Rin nodded. Touya took a deep breath and started talking.

"Rin, do you remember I told you, I was a diplomat? The truth is, I was just doing some diplomatic research but I don't really belong in a certain dominion. I have my own and I have few people like me who follows me. Do you remember I told you I was looking for a settlement in the North?" Rin nodded and signaled him to continue. "Just recently, I have conquered it. I am the new Lord of the Northern Lands. The East and the South have also pledged their allegiance to me."

Rin's eyes widened, bewildered with what she just heard. Sesshomaru told her about what happened to the North that could possible stir some trouble to the West, and how one demon single-handedly conquered it. Never in a million years would she have thought that this monster would be, Touya… _her Touya_.


	10. Chapter 10 DOMINATION

Inspiration: I have 3 favorite fanfiction of Sesshy&Rin namely, Twilight's Embrace, Forever with Lord Sesshomaru, and Memories of Rin. You might find some similarities in each story that's because I tried to combine them with addition of my own spin and twist in the end. Please read it first before judging. :)

Summary: After Naraku's death, Rin was left in Old Kaede's care to have a normal life. 10 years later, Rin grew up to be a very beautiful young lady and decides to follow Lord Sesshomaru once again. Now their new journey has begun. This is a story about love, sacrifice, and power. You could expect a love triangle, and an unexpected death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. However, I made up some of the characters in this story.

 **Chapter 10. DOMINATION**

"How? Are you that powerful? Exactly what kind of a demon are you, Touya?" Rin never wanted to ask Touya this. She never questioned him even after finding out he's not a human. But now, she has to. She needed to know the answers. The friend she knew is different from what he's trying to perceive now.

"I am a demon born in the underworld; I was raised in the darkness and strived to evolve through different eras. I am not bound in time, Rin. I have lived longer than you can imagine, ancient, you could say. I am the only pureblooded vampire demon left. So if you're asking if I'm that powerful, I'd say, perhaps yes. I conquered the North without laying a single finger in one of them. I simply stopped all the heartbeats of the entire army. They all died in an instant. I don't just read minds, I can control them as well, hypnosis, and once I'm inside, I can restrain their organs. It's one of the powers that only purebloods can do."

Rin is still bewildered with what she had discovered. Touya being a pureblooded vampire demon and all still haven't sinked in to her senses.

"But why? Why did you conquer the North?"

"For a very long time I tried to live in a low profile, it's easier that way. By concealing my aura; no demons would try to challenge me so I saved myself out of trouble. As the only pureblooded left, I have to preserve myself until I find the perfect…. ** _successor_**. I also never let myself be attached with anyone as well, until…you of course, Rin. And so I grew tired of hiding. I found out the Lord of the North, well to save us from the long story, let's just say he's not really worthy, corrupt and exploitative. And since I've been looking for a settlement somewhere there, it was perfect for me, it was only a matter of time. So yeah, that's it. And don't you worry, I don't have any interest on the West at all. I don't want to upset your Lord." Touya explained.

Rin was left speechless. The information is too much for her to take in, and a little.. _scary_.

Touya smiled. "Rin, I'm not as scary as you think and no, I don't intend to drink your blood. I'm a pureblood so I don't need it to sustain myself. If I drink blood, that would only be for pure pleasure." Touya read Rin's mind and saw some horrific images of vampires sucking human blood.

"Hey! You said you won't read my mind!" Rin felt embarrassed but at least it broke the ice.

Touya laughed. "I'm sorry Rin but I can't help it, you're being so quiet and your eyes are so wide like you've seen a ghost. It's really disturbing, you know. Especially the images in your head." He joked.

Rin sighed. "I'm sorry Touya. It's just that I didn't expect this at all. I don't know what to think, actually."

"I hope you're not mad at me for keeping this from you. I just didn't want you to be afraid of me. I assure you, I'm as normal as a human. And I still care for you as much as before. Nothing will change that. You're friendship is so important to me, Rin."

Rin realized he's right. He's just like her Lord Sesshomaru.

"Come on, Touya. I've been following a demon almost all my life. Why would I be afraid of you? I guess a little intimidated perhaps. Who'd have thought my friend, who I've been selfishly keeping for myself, is now the Lord of the Northern Lands. I never expected that. Shall I address you as Lord now?" Rin asked.

"Certainly not! Don't think of me that way. Just think of me as the same friend who saved you from 4 years ago. The rest are just…details. I'm still me. I'm still your Touya." He reassured her.

Rin nodded. "So, since you already found your settlement, does that mean you've found yourself a successor as well?" She asked.

Touya looked at Rin intently. "YES."

Just when she was about to ask him who. Mulindwa approached.

"Lady Rin, your friend needs to go now." He announced.

"But, I still have something to tell him!" Rin exclaimed.

She's still about to tell him about her short appointment as a diplomat and that she's finally going to be Lord Sesshomaru's future mate. There are still a lot of things to catch up.

"I'm sorry My Lady but it's Lord Sesshomaru's order." Mulindwa responded.

"Rin, It's fine. Half an hour is done anyway and besides, I'm lucky your Lord even allowed this. From what I remember, he told you not to be associated with me again right? Yet he gave us a chance. So please tell him I am very grateful. Till next time, okay? I'll see you soon." Touya bid farewell to her.

Mulindwa accompanied Touya to the gates. Rin looked at Touya as he went away with the demon guard. She exhaled heavily. Now she has to explain all these to Lord Sesshomaru. She wondered how he would react. For 4 years she hid her friendship with Touya from her Lord. Turned out she hid a pureblooded vampire demon, who is also the one that conquered the North. _I hope he won't get mad_. She sprawled to the ground again burying herself to the flowers.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Evening time: Rin is sitting in Sesshomaru's huge bed while Sesshomaru is lying down and resting his head on Rin's lap. She is gently rubbing down his forehead through his hair and brushing it with her fingers.

"So he found himself a successor huh." Sesshomaru murmured. Rin is surprised that her Lord remained calm after hearing everything. _He can be so unpredictable sometimes._

"Yup that's what he told me but he wasn't able to tell me who since you ordered Mulindwa to kick him out." Rin sneered.

"Well, I would assume that he is planning this _successor_ to be his future mate." Sesshomaru added.

Rin was caught off-guard. "So you think this successor is a lady? What makes you think that?"

"Because I would do the same, Rin." Sesshomaru answered.

Rin froze. From what she knows, Touya is a batchelor. Then she remembered, he proposed to her. But she kept it from his Lord since she doesn't want him to feel some sort of jealousy towards him. _Could Touya perhaps planned to make me…..NO IT"S IMPOSSIBLE!_ She immediately dismissed the thought. She's with Lord Sesshomaru now.

"Rin? What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ahm. Nothing My Lord. I was just wondering about what you said. What do you mean you would do the same?"

"I trust no one but you. So if I have to give my powers to somebody, it would be to my mate, which is you." Sesshomaru explained.

"Would it be easier if I was a demon? Then you can just give your powers to your future heir or simply keep it for yourself." She became very sensitive.

"Rin, that's not what the topic is all about." Sesshomaru tried to brush aside the issue.

Rin has been somewhat insecure of being a human lately since she found out that the Lady Inukimi is looking for some Inu-Youkai _prospects_ who are more suitable for her Lord Sesshomaru and more worthy to sit as Lady of the West. These guests are set to be arriving one by one next week and she can't bear the thought of them flocking around him. _What if he likes one of them? What if he falls in love?_

"I'm sorry My Lord. I didn't mean to be petulant. It's just that….next week you'll be having some guests. I bet these demoness are gonna be very beautiful and strong." She looked away with pain in her eyes.

Sesshomaru had it. He lifted himself up and faced his Rin.

"Rin, how many times do I have to tell you this. I already told my mother I will not entertain such. The only reason why I'm tolerating this is to keep her away from bugging me all the time and discouraging you. You know how she is. Besides…I found the perfect mate. In my eyes, no one is more beautiful than you."

Rin was relieved by her Lord's romantic sentiments. She touched his face adoringly. "Thank you, My Lord."

"Now come here!" Sesshomaru growled in desire.

He swiftly grabbed Rin and pinned her on the bed, holding her two hands above her head. Rin was wonderstrucked by her Lord's smoothness. "If what you said is true. Then prove it." She challenged him. She started biting her lower lip which Sesshomaru find very irresistible.

"Tonight, you are mine." Sesshomaru whispered in Rin's ear. His breath is so warm it sent delicious shivers down her spine.

"Aren't I, already yours?"

He stifled a laugh. _She's so innocent. And perfect._

"I will claim your body, Rin. After tonight, you are officially my mate. Are you ready?" He smirked.

"I-Okay." She breathed. It was harder for her to think with Sesshomaru running his hands everywhere in her body. Her skin tangled. He showered her face with small, soft kisses, Rin felt her obi being pulled, seconds later, he saw his Lord threw it aside.

He let go of her pinned arms. "Do not hold anything back from me, Rin." He murmured heatedly. Rin's heart thundered. He's making her feel things she had never felt before. She gazed up at him adoringly and gave him a heart-stopping smile. "I love you, Sesshomaru." He kissed her passionately. She whimpered as Sesshomaru's kisses turned fiery and followed a path to her jaw. He nibbled the lobe of her ears lightly. Rin arched against him, his sinful lips wrecking havoc in her body and mind. _So this is making love._

Rin wrapped her arms around him firmly, tightly, trusting him, as she surrendered herself to him and as they seal their fates together.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lady Rin!"A sing-song voice called her while she's in the garden. She turned around and saw Soi and Chiyo walking towards her.

"Yes?" Rin asked the ladies. They had large smiles on their faces. Rin smiled as well. _This could only mean trouble._

They came up to Rin and linked arms with her. Soi to the left and Chiyo to the right.

"So we heard something about some visitors coming today." Soi said, Chiyo nodded.

"I think we should help you make these ladies feel most comfortable and enjoyable." Soi added.

They continued walking down the hallway to the kitchen where they usually hang out.

"So what are you suggesting, Ladies? Rin sniggered in approval.

"Oh I don't know…just thinking that if you wanted me to prepare some special menu for them." Soi said with a huge smile showing off her fangs.

Chiyo began to laugh. Rin shook her head. _I know where this is going_. "Like?" She looked from one to other.

"Well…" Chiyo started. "How about some poison for their soup?!"

Soi clapped. "Oooh that's a good one!"

Rin stopped short. She turned around and looked at them. "Ladies, you cannot sabotage this. Lord Sesshomaru will be furious, and then you'll be sent away, and then I'll be alone in this kitchen and this castle. I cannot have that."

"Lady Rin, don't worry. We won't do anything too harsh." Soi put her hands in Rin's shoulders.

"Yeah and besides, all these women who are coming are demons." Chiyo added. "They'll heal."

Soi and Chiyo burst out in laughter. Rin couldn't help but giggle with them.

"What do we have here?" Tomo walked in. "Are you ladies behaving yourselves?" He continued.

"Nothing. We're just thinking of the menu for our guests." Soi said.

"Ah I see. Did you make sure to add poison in that menu?" Tomo asked. The whole group burst into laughter again.

Rin scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Tomo, you're just as bad as the rest!"

Tomo laughed. "Well you're the one who wanted to scare off these demoness anyway!"

"That's not true! It's these ladies who suggested and I just approved to scare them, not kill them." They continued laughing.

"Whatever it is that you're planning ladies, I hope you succeed. Me and the Goddess is going to be away anyway so, good luck!" Tomo added.

"So you're not going to be here to witness all the fun?" Chiyo asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to visit some friends in my village today and Tomo is coming with me." Rin announced.

Of course Sesshomaru would not allow her to go anywhere without protection.

Rin have always been planning to visit Kagome, Inuyasha and the rest of her friends for quite some time now but never really had the chance. Sesshomaru suggested that this is the perfect time since he also doesn't want her to see the women that Lady Inukimi is sending. Not because he's considering of selecting one of them, that's completely out of the question; but because he doesn't want Rin to feel any insecurities again if she sees them. Even though Rin is the most beautiful girl in his eyes, she's still quite sensitive in this issue because of the fact that she's only human. She missed her friends badly and he knows it's going to make her very happy once she sees them. It's a perfect distraction from what's going to occur in the castle.

"Shall we go now, Goddess?" Tomo asked Rin. She nodded and they went their way

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jaken was assigned to welcome the guests; and also entertain whatever the demoness questions about Lord Sesshomaru. He dreaded this duty. He is always the nervous one; well, it's not new that he's afraid of everything, but aside from that, unconsciously, he's loyalty is with Rin, although they argue a lot.

He is standing in the entrance outside the large front door patiently waiting for the guests' arrival.

Finally, they've arrived. Five lovely demoness, all from powerful class'.


	11. Chapter 11 PANDEMONIUM

Inspiration: I have 3 favorite fanfiction of Sesshy&Rin namely, Twilight's Embrace, Forever with Lord Sesshomaru, and Memories of Rin. You might find some similarities in each story that's because I tried to combine them with addition of my own spin and twist in the end. Please read it first before judging. :)

Summary: After Naraku's death, Rin was left in Old Kaede's care to have a normal life. 10 years later, Rin grew up to be a very beautiful young lady and decides to follow Lord Sesshomaru once again. Now their new journey has begun. This is a story about love, sacrifice, and power. You could expect a love triangle, and an unexpected death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. However, I made up some of the characters in this story.

 **Chapter 11. PANDEMONIUM**

The 5 demoness:

Keiko – Daughter of a strong Inu-Youkai warrior, Takihiro, who owns a large estate in the North.

Mika – Daughter of Lady Inukimi's adviser, also an Inu-Youkai.

Akane – A scholar of the Great Fumio, the oldest Inu-Youkai alive who is known to have a God-like wisdom.

Hiromi – A lady-warrior who currently leads a strong pack of Inu-Youkai defenders.

Tomiko – One of Lady Inukimi's servants who grew up in the Castle in the Sky with Sesshomaru.

"Welcome to the Western Castle Lady Keiko, Lady Mika, Lady Akane, Lady Hiromi and Lady Tomiko!" Jaken scrambled.

The demon toad is very nervous. He had never seen so many beautiful demoness all at one time. _Lady Inukimi really did a good job selecting all these demoness. Well, of course you can only expect her to choose only the best of the best for her son. Lord Sesshomaru is so lucky._

All the demoness are escorted by their own servants.

Lady Keiko's servant, for example, is very busy making sure her 12 layers of kimono is always in place while she walks. She wore this bright red kimono with yellow floral designs adorning it. She has long white hair like many Inu-Youkais have, fair skin with dark blue eyes. She looks very regal.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru little demon? We all came here to see him so it's only proper if he formally welcomes us himself." Lady Keiko demanded. She has such an aristocratic vibe.

"The Lady is right. We are all very excited to see him. As you can see we had a fair amount of preparation just to be welcomed by a demon toad servant." Lady Mika added. She is as aristocratic as Lady Keiko. She looks so posh with her hair tied up elegantly with a big golden comb that has a lot of rare pearls throughout her hair as accent. She did prepare alright.

Jaken struggled to answer each demoness demands. "I'm sorry Ladies, Lord Sesshomaru is currently in his library as of the moment and instructed me to entertain you for a while, but he will joining you later for dinner. And I am not a servant, I am the Lord's minister. I have followed him all my life." Jaken announced.

"Well then, can we just go inside and settle in?" Lady Tomiko suggested. She is the only one who seems to act pretty normal as Jaken noticed. He wondered why the Lady Inukimi would send her when all the other women clearly belong to a powerful class while she is just a servant. He guessed it must have something to do with her growing up with Lord Sesshomaru. That gives her a strong advantage. _Lady Mother is really clever._ Besides, he thought it's more acceptable for Lord Sesshomaru to have a demon servant as his mate rather than a human.

"Indeed! We have prepared some special tea for you inside the hall. This way please!" Jaken escorted them through the hallway to the big elegant hall in the castle. Soi, Chiyo, and the other servant are also there waiting to tend to the guests.

Meanwhile as the demoness were having tea:

"I noticed that this castle have very few guards. I saw only two. It would only make sense for the Lord to choose me as I lead a very strong pack of selected Inu-Youkai defenders. Lord Sesshomaru is one heck of a fighter, right? Then we would easily get along as I share the same passion." Lady Hiromi said arrogantly trying to intimidate the other Ladies.

"Well, Lady Hiromi, to answer that question, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't easily trust anybody and he prefers few people in his castle than customary, you see, the Lord is not really the social type. Besides, he doesn't need a lot of guards since as you said, he is one heck of a fighter and he can easily defend his territory himself." Jaken responded.

The other ladies laughed at the demon toad's defensive take down.

"You mentioned earlier that you followed the Lord for a very long time now. Can you tell us more about him? What's his preference, his dislikes?" Lady Akane, who is the most silent of the group, asked Jaken.

He thought that it's no surprise that this Lady Akane is the silent type since she is perhaps the smartest and most knowledgeable in the group given that she is a scholar of the Great Fumio. She is also surprisingly humble compared to the rest. But anyway, Jaken proudly answered all her inquiries. He felt pride knowing that he holds all the information that these women needed about Lord Sesshomaru. _No one knows him better than I do._

"So Jaken, are you going to tell us about this human girl that the Lord resurrected? Lady Mother is evidently stressing out about her." Tomiko asked, causing an interest to the other demoness.

"Human girl? What exactly are talking about?" Lady Keiko questioned.

Everyone is facing Tomiko now, obviously very intrigued and waiting eagerly for her to give out more information.

Tomiko laughed. "You clearly have no idea, do you?" She enjoyed the attention.

"Spill it out Tomiko, damn it!" Lady Mika demanded as she loses her patience.

"Fine! I'll tell you. Years ago, Lord Sesshomaru came to the Castle in the clouds to perfect his sword, Tenseiga, with the help of Lady Inukimi's Meido. I'll spare you the details. To make the long story short, this human girl died in the process. Lord Sesshomaru realized that his Tenseiga can no longer resurrect her as he already used it on her before. So instead of perfecting the sword, he gave it up." Tomiko paused.

"Continue, please." Lady Akane pleaded.

"Of course in the end the sword's true power was still unleashed. And Lady Inukimi revived the human girl using her Meido for her son's sake. I bet the Lady Mother is regretting that decision now." Tomiko added.

"But what's the connection?" Akane followed up.

Tomiko laughed again. "Why do you think Lady Inukimi would desperately gather us here to court Lord Sesshomaru and persuade him to be his mate when he could easily get one for himself if he wanted to?"

"Don't tell me, Lord Sesshomaru is actually considering this human girl to be his mate? That's outrageous!" Lady Keiko opposed.

"I can never accept it if Lord Sesshomaru would choose a human girl over me. That would be an outmost insult and I would not allow it!" Lady Mika added.

"Come'on ladies, there's no point dwelling on this. Don't tell me you're challenged? We are talking about a human here. She can't even compare to us, we are way above her. If you want, I'll have her terminated by one of my warriors. Easy, breezy!" Hiromi bragged.

Jaken was disturbed by what he heard. "Ahm, Lady Hiromi, I don't mean to interject but I really don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why, little demon? Is Lord Sesshomaru going to kill me if I did?" Hiromi joked sarcastically and the other demoness laughed.

Jaken did not get the joke because he knows it's true. "Exactly My Lady. He will not hesitate to do so. Aside from that, he will surely cause havoc and slaughter your family, friends and your warriors. No one messes with Rin."

Everyone was silent. They were taken aback with the toad demon's insights.

"Rin? So that's her name. Then she must be very special indeed." Lady Akane commended.

Tomiko sighed. "I guess it's true then. Lord Sesshomaru has gone soft for this human. No wonder Lady Mother is concerned. Where is this Rin anyway? We'd like to meet her."

"I'm afraid she's currently out of the castle as of this moment, My Lady." Jaken responded.

As they continued their discussion about Lord Sesshomaru, Soi interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Ladies." She bowed her head. "Lord Sesshomaru will see you now in the banquet hall for dinner. If you just follow me please."

Soi escorted them to the banquet hall. The ladies looked anxious. They've never met Lord Sesshomaru before except for Tomiko. They do know him well enough based on his reputation; very mysterious, handsome, strong and powerful; though he is also known to be cold and ruthless, he is still the most desirable Demon-Lord based on his domain and of course, his ridiculous good looks.

In short, for these demoness, he's a catch. So you can expect them to be very competitive with each other. _This dinner will surely be interesting._

As they entered the banquet hall, Lord Sesshomaru was already there, seated in the head of a huge long table. He is sitting comfortably in a large chair, with one leg crossed on the other. He did not even stand up to greet the women, nor looked at them as they entered. Rude, as usual.

As their dinner is being served, each demoness tried to make a conversation with the Lord but he just simply ignored them. They are bragging about their family's riches, their strong bloodline, their ancestor's accomplishments, everything that could possibly persuade him to consider them to be his mate.

He looks so bored with his head resting in his left hand and eyes downcast. He can't wait for this dinner to end. He's only doing this so his mother will stop bugging him. Right now, the only thing he could think of is what his Rin could possibly be doing at this moment. _It's getting late._

The long dinner went on when suddenly, Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga went shaking tremendously. Then he realized, Rin's sword which is made of his fangs gives him signal when she's in trouble. This is the signal.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru called as he stood up in panic. And with his demon speed, he swiftly disappeard.

Everyone was left frozen in surprise.

"What just happened? Jaken? Do you have any idea?" Tomiko asked.

"Based on my conclusion, Lord Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga is probably signaling him that Rin is in trouble." Jaken answered.

"So just like that he just went and left us all here? Unbelievable!" Lady Keiko whined.

Then Lady Hiromi suggested. "Ladies, this night has just become more interesting than expected. Why don't we just wait and see."

 _This is going to be good._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, earlier in the village as Rin arrived:

"Rin!" Kagome approached her as she made his way down from Ah-Uhn's back.

The two hugged each other. "Wow Rin! Look at you, you look like a princess! So this is one of the perks of living in a castle huh?" Kagome teased as she noticed her fancy Kimono.

"Hush Kagome-chan, I have actually brought some kimonos for you and for little Aika. By the way, where is she? Where's Inuyasha? Kaede, Miroku, Sango and the rest? I miss them so badly."

"They're all in the hill. You came in the perfect time Rin. I was just grabbing some food to bring there. We are having a picnic so everyone is there. Come!" Then Kagome noticed the demon-dog with short white hair, standing behind Rin.

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome-chan, how rude of me. This is Tomo, he's Lord Sesshomaru's cousin. I can't go anywhere without him, if you know what I mean." Then she faced Tomo. "Tomo, this is Kagome, the one I've been telling you about earlier, Inuyasha's mate." Rin introduced them.

"Oh yeah, _Inuyasha_ , Lord Sesshomaru's half brother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, lovely Kagome." Tomo grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed it.

Kagome was caught off guard by the demon's gesture and blushed.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan. He's just like that. You'll get used to him later." Rin explained.

"Is…that so? Ooo-kay then.. Shall we go now to the picnic? Tomo please join us." Kagome invited. Rin and Tomo nodded and they all went to the hill to meet everyone.

As they walked towards the hill, Inuyasha saw them in the distance and quickly run to them.

"RIIIIIN!" He then grabbed Rin's waist and held her up high like he always does when she was still young. "Damn I missed you. What have you been up to lately, huh? What took you so long? Is my brother treating you fairly?" He asked as he put her down.

"Inuyasha…" Rin rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you all about it later, okay?"

Tomo witnessed this and realized how Rin is really loved by everybody here. As the picnic went on, Tomo had no problem getting along with everybody especially Inuyasha since they both enjoy making fun of Lord Sesshomaru.

The afternoon turned out to be very relaxing and fun at the same time. They watched as Miroku and Sango's kids played with little Aiko. Rin is looking at little Aiko intently.

"I wonder how her Lord Sesshomaru would accept a half-demon heir." She sighed.

Everyone except Tomo was surprised by the sudden revelation.

"Rin, you mean….You and Sesshomaru are.." Kagome asked.

"Don't worry I'm not pregnant or anything. I'm talking about the future." Rin answered.

"You mean Sesshomaru has taken you as his mate? That bastard! I shall not allow this! I will kill him! Kagome, you watch Aiko, I'm going to that bastars's castle now!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha fell to the ground.

Tomo can't help but laugh at the happenings and everyone giggled with him. _This is one hell of a group alright._

"On a serious note, Rin, I'm happy for you and Lord Sesshomaru. I can't say I didn't see this coming. I knew Lord Sesshomaru would eventually take you as his mate when he came back for you. It's only a matter of time. Finally. You deserve everything, child. And don't you worry about having a half-demon breed in the future. Heck he chose human as a mate. You can make him accept anything Rin, just have faith." Old Kaede spoke. Rin nodded with teary eyes. Her words meant a lot. She felt relieved.

"YES! Rin deserves everything but that Sesshomaru deserves nothing!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"SIT BOY!" Again, he fell to the ground face down. The all laughed at the scene.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I should say Goddess, I didn't expect to enjoy that much. Your friends are funny. Especially that Inuyasha." Tomo said to Rin as they flew back to the castle.

Rin giggled as she remembered Inuyasha kiss the ground. "Yeah, they're just wonderful. We even lost track of time. It's already dark. I hope Lord Sesshomaru will not get mad."

Rin saddled Ah-Uhn to go faster when suddenly, a shadow wrapped Rin as she disappeared leaving the dragon and her sword behind.

"Rin!" Tomo tried to grab her but it was too late. Everything happened so fast. She's gone.

Tomo searched for her in the forest, slaughtering the demons that stood his way. There was no sign of Rin, no scent, nothing. As more time passed and still nothing, he can only growl in frustration. _RIN, WHERE ARE YOU!_

"TOMO!" Lord Sesshomaru appeared. "Tell me what happened."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For seconds, Rin can see nothing but darkness. Then suddenly she was transported to this beautiful Manor. She then realized she is now standing in a large, luxurious balcony that's facing the moon.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself.

"You're in my home." A familiar voice answered from behind.

Rin turned around. "Touya! What the hell did you do? Tomo is surely looking for me right now and once Lord Sesshomaru finds out…. "

"Sssshhhhhh. Rin, you worry too much. They will not find out. I'll return you safely. Okay?" He tried to reassure her.

"I just don't think this is a good idea Touya. You can always visit me in the castle."

"Half an hour is just not enough Rin. I needed to talk to you about something important. We'll never have the privacy we need in your Lord's castle."

"What are you trying to say?" Rin asked in confusion.

"I mean, are you even happy there? Don't you think your Lord is just too much? You don't have any…freedom." Touya protested.

"He's just protecting me, Touya. It's true sometimes he tends to be over-protective but he has his reasons and I love that about him." Rin explained.

"BUT I LOVE YOU RIN!" Touya put his hands in her shoulder.

"Touya, I…I love you too…but only as a friend. You know from the very beginning that I'm in love with Lord Sesshomaru." Rin clarified.

"But he doesn't deserve you Rin! He is selfish and heartless! Did he even tell you that he loves you too? He loves nothing but his ego." Touya became aggressive.

"No that's not true, he's kind and he has a heart. He's just not good at showing it." Rin tried to justify her decision but Touya is not listening.

"Rin, I want you to be my mate. I can make you a vampire demon like me and we can live together forever. We'll be the same, one blood. We'll have powerful children. We can go away, make our own empire and we can conceal it from the tyranny of the world." He tried to persuade her aggressively. His hold on her shoulder becoming stronger.

"Touya, you're hurting me!" Rin struggled.

"Rin, I love you. Only I can make you happy." Touya leaned closer to her and kissed her against her will.

Rin bit his lips and slapped him in the face.

"Touya, how dare you!" Rin cried. "I trusted you. Why?"

Touya realized what he had done and looked down, ashamed of himself.

"Rin, I'm sorry. Forgive me." He kneeled in front of her.

"Touya, I am now Lord Sesshomaru's mate. Yes it might be complicated, far from perfect, but I love him; he may not say it, but I know he loves me too, and that's enough. Now if you can't respect that, then forget about our friendship. I don't want to see you ever again! Now please bring me back."

Touya was speechless. He can't get himself to accept what Rin just said. _I don't want to see you ever again._

But he did comply with Rin's demand to bring her back. And so he took her back to where she disappeared.

"RIN!" Tomo screamed upon seeing her.

Touya let go of her and jumped backwards far away, avoiding Sesshomaru's green whip of light that made the ground where Touya once stood, explode. Tomo quickly grabbed Rin to protect her. She was horrified as she looked at her Lord's eyes blazing in red. He is extremely furious. _He's going to kill him!_

Sesshomaru drew his Bakusaiga from its sheath. "Demon, draw whatever weapon you have now and fight me! You will not let you live." He growled.

Then from Touya's hand, a light grew that formed a sword. "Defeat me if you can, or else, I will take away something that's very precious to you."

In a flash, Sesshomaru jumped toward him. Touya met him halfway in midair and their swords clashed. Sesshomaru swiped at him with his free hand taking out the green whip from his claws. Touya leaped above him to avoid it, then brought his sword down aiming at his enemy's neck. Sesshomaru swiftly leaned on the side, hacking only few of his white hair as he stooped to avoid him. Sesshomaru retaliated with bakusaiga, pushing Touya backwards.

Sesshomaru continued to attack him. He jumped in an arc above Touya and spun, thrusting bakusaiga and slashed Touya's arms as he tried to avoid it. "You can't avoid it forever, demon!"

"Yes, but for now I can. I will give you the fight that you want Sesshomaru. But not tonight." Touya said as he disappeared with the shadow.

Sesshomaru was left dissatisfied. He clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called him then he quickly turned to her.

"Rin, are you hurt? What did he do?" He sounds panicked. He immediately examined her if there's blood, bruise, anything.

"I'm alright My Lord. He didn't harm me." Sesshomaru embraced her very tight, not wanting to let go. If there's one thing that he is afraid of, it's losing Rin, again.

Rin returned the embrace and whispered. "Let's go home now."


	12. Chapter 12 PREMONITION

Inspiration: I have 3 favorite fanfiction of Sesshy&Rin namely, Twilight's Embrace, Forever with Lord Sesshomaru, and Memories of Rin. You might find some similarities in each story that's because I tried to combine them with addition of my own spin and twist in the end. Please read it first before judging. :)

Summary: After Naraku's death, Rin was left in Old Kaede's care to have a normal life. 10 years later, Rin grew up to be a very beautiful young lady and decides to follow Lord Sesshomaru once again. Now their new journey has begun. This is a story about love, sacrifice, and power. You could expect a love triangle, and an unexpected death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. However, I made up some of the characters in this story.

 **Chapter 12. PREMONITION**

Back in the palace, the demoness are anxiously waiting. All of them are just plainly curious of this Rin while some of them wished she'd been killed. They are all standing in the entrance awaiting for eventualities.

Jaken, loyal as ever, is fervently praying for Lord Sesshomaru's safe return. With him are the two servants, Soi and Chiyo, who are equally as concerned for their Lord, and of course, their dearest Lady Rin.

Finally, they sighted some shadows emerging from the night sky. As it came closer, they recognized the long white hair flowing with the wind. "Lord Sesshomaru! Hallelujah!" Jaken hailed with joy.

Sesshomaru landed followed by Tomo and Ah-Uhn. He is carrying Rin in his arms. He noticed Rin's heart rate accelerated upon seeing the demoness for the first time, and felt protective of her. He's not going to let these demoness intimidate or bully his beloved. Rin however, tried to bring herself down, trying to prove that she's not a weakly human as they're staring clearly perceives, but her Lord tightened his grip on her, not wanting to let go, so she just simply abided. Deep inside she's glad that her Lord did not put him down. She had enough drama for the night to deal with other issues.

"Lady Rin! Thank God you're okay." Soi and Chiyo run to approach her. "Lord Sesshomaru, would you like us to take Lady Rin to her room?" Chiyo added.

"I'll take her myself." Sesshomaru said as he walked past the other demonesses who are still staring hardly at the lucky human in the Lord's arms. They could only dream that this Inu-Youkai would hold them like that. Jealousy is definitely in the air.

Rin made a hand gesture to the servants to assure them that she's okay as Lord Sesshomaru proceeded to the hallway.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken stumbled while trying to follow him. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"What do you want, Jaken?" The Lord grimaced.

"I just want to say how happy I am My Lord that you are back…and also I want to ask you…Ahm, what will I do with the women? They waited eagerly for you and ahm." Jaken asked nervously.

He clearly knows that Lord Sesshomaru will get irritated by the question since he evidently showed no interest with any of them; but then he had to ask him because surely enough, the demoness will harass the poor demon toad.

"Send them back to where they came from." Sesshomaru commanded and continued walking. He clearly doesn't want to deal with them anymore.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Little demon! What now? What did the Lord say? Is he still going to see us or what?" Lady Keiko asked Jaken impatiently. The other demoness are also looking at him obviously waiting for his answer.

The demon toad felt pressured but then what else can he do?

"Ahm…I'm afraid that the Lord has decided to call the night off. He advised for you to kindly return home safely and that he is thankful for your presence today." he answered nervously.

Of course Sesshomaru didn't say such but the little imp needed to save himself so he thought if he sends them home politely then they would probably spare him. But that wasn't the case.

"What?! We're not even done with dinner yet! I refuse to leave the palace like this! I didn't even have the chance to have a one on one talk with him!" Lady Mika added.

"I agree! We should go to Lord Sesshomaru right now and tell him to give us more time!" Hiromi demanded.

Upon hearing this, Tomo attempted to manage the situation. "Ladies2x, that's not a very good idea. As you can see the night did not go exactly as expected. The Lord run in with a demon and the battle did not end up as he wanted to and he's not quite pleased about it. So interrupting him now will surely upset him. And we don't want that, right? For sure there'll be next time, I assure you."

But just like Jaken's attempt, he failed.

"Then it's settled. We're staying for the night." Tomiko declared.

Tomo, Jaken and the other servants looked at each other with one thought on their mind. _Lord Sesshomaru is not going to be happy about this._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile in Rin's room as Sesshomaru put her to bed, agonizing thoughts came rushing through his mind. He realized that since Rin lived under his care, this is the second time that she was put to danger and the most frustrating part is, he let it happen. The first time was when Rin sneaked out from the castle when they had a fight and then this one. One might say that both situations did not really cause a direct threat on Rin's life given the fact that Touya did not harm her….. _yet_.

 _Defeat me if you can, or else I will take away something that's very precious to you._ Those words keep playing back on his mind and a million ' _what ifs'_ haunted him. Sesshomaru never trusted that Touya eversince he found out about him. Perhaps he was jealous but apart from that, the fact that Touya persuaded Rin to keep him a secret is enough to prove of his evil transgression. But Rin somewhat trusted that demon. Did Sesshomaru let his guard down? How many times was Rin hurt since she started following him? He is beginning to doubt his ability to protect her. And it tormented him. What if, from the very beginning after he revived her, he left her to live a normal life in the village?

"My Lord? You could fill a library of books with the things you don't say, you know that?" Rin said as she looked at Sesshomaru. Only she can see right through him. She knew something is seriously bothering him and he's not going to say anything; so she just tried to comfort him with her smile.

 _That smile._ The same smile she gave him when they first met when he was injured. He remembered this mute little human girl who persisted in trying to give him something he could not comprehend and therefore did not accept. But she continued giving, caring. He had snapped at her, ignored her and ordered to leave him be, but to his confusion, she remained. He never met a human who didn't instantly fill his nose with the stink of fear upon seeing him. It made him curious; and when he asked her who gave her all her bruises, she smiled. The same one he has the privilege of gazing now. There it was, as clear as a glass, the reason he never left her behind. She trusted him. This beautiful, fragile, human creature trusted with all her heart and soul that he, a demon, would keep her safe. He would die a thousand times in a thousand ways before he ever did anything to break that trust.

As he gazed at Rin, he held her closer for an embrace. Then he tightened his arms around her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Rin was stunned. _Lord Sesshomaru was apologizing_. She returned the embrace. As confused as she may be, she never bothered to ask why. She knew it would not make him feel any better if she makes him explain whatever it is that's causing this emotion. So she just held him, as he held her.

Then he whispered. "Rin, you should rest now."

Rin nodded. "I'd like you to stay."

"As you wish." Sesshomaru laid down with his one arm extended for Rin to settle in. She lay next to him resting her head in his chest as his one arm held her.

"My Lord, I can hear your heart beating." Rin said sounding a little awed.

"It only beats for you." Sesshomaru said. Heis not the eloquent type, so when he says something this affectionate, Rin knows that it to be treasured. She reveled in the moment.

"I love you, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin whispered. It's not the first time she told him this. She always did whenever she feels it's perfect to say it. This is just one of those moments.

Sesshomaru is not going to return those words...but those words spoken to him in a way, filled with such tenderness and longing. Amidst all the chaos, a feeling stirred up deep within his being. His soul is burning with overpowering sensation of it; and he finally understood his father.

As her Lord's heart beat echoed on Rin's ear, she peacefully falls into sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The morning after:

"Oh please! Fix my hair Soi!" Laughter erupted around the kitchen. Chiyo had a silver shawl around her head and dancing from person to person. "Oh Soi, please make me some tea and make it quick!" And again everyone laughed. Soi, Chiyo, Tomo, Jaken, all gathered in the dining table as Rin had her breakfast. The servants updated Rin with all the happenings with their guests. At the moment, Chiyo was prancing around the room pretending to be one of the demoness, "You must watch me transform! I turn into the cutest little pink puppy!" They all laughed again. Tomo even snorted from laughing so hard. Even Jaken find it hilarious.

"You guys are crazy!" Rin is still giggling. All these mockery made her feel better about these women flocking around her Lord. For a moment she felt like her human self is way better than any of this _perfect_ demoness. "Where are they anyway? I thought you said they stayed for the night?" She asked.

"They just finished bathing and are now in their respective rooms trying to get ready for their lunch later." Jaken answered.

"Oh it would probably take five hours just to fix their hair so it's better to start early!" Soi added and they all burst into laughter again.

The five demoness demanded to have lunch with the Lord to make up with the failed dinner. Sesshomaru was really angry at Jaken and Tomo for not delivering his commands on sending the demoness home last night. The two already had their fair share of insult and scolding earlier. Now he has to deal with another dull meal with them again. Plus he is worried about Rin. They also demanded for her to join lunch. He immediately dismissed the idea but Rin insisted of joining anyway trying to prove something perhaps so he was left with no choice. He planned to kick the demoness out right away after lunch. He just wants to get rid of them as soon as possible.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Be nice." Rin whispered to Lord Sesshomaru as they waited in the huge banquet table. She is seated beside her Lord.

As they entered, Sesshomaru did not stand up as usual but Rin did to show respect. She is wearing one of her special kimono that matches her Lord's; silky white with cherry blossoms as accent, and midnight blue obi with yellow lining. It fits her curves perfectly. Her magnificent site made the other demoness cleched their teeth in envy. Sesshomaru smirked with pride. His mate's beauty could not even compare to all of them combined.

Lady Akane sat beside Rin and the rest in front of her. As their lunch started, the women started talking about the usual boring stuff again. Sesshomaru was silent throughout the whole thing and occasionally rolls his eyes while Rin exerted more effort by pretending to be interested.

Suddenly, they shifted the subject on Rin.

"So Rin, tell me, how do you find living in a huge castle full of demons? Are you not afraid?" Lady Keiko tried to intimidated her.

"Not really. I have slayed demons before, Lady Keiko. I was trained by Lord Sesshomaru himself. So if anyone should be afraid it's them, not me." Rin answered. Sesshomaru smirked with her clever answer.

"So you think you could slay us, Rin? Why don't we have a duel to find out?" Hiromi challenged.

"I'd rather not. I know my own strength and I choose my battles. I don't enter a suicide duel." Rin knows that Lady Hiromi is a strong warrior who leads a pack of Inu-Youkai defenders. There's no point of dueling her at all.

"Why are you here then, Rin? Why not go live with your kind?" Lady Tomiko asked.

Sesshomaru is getting a little concerned that they're starting to interrogate Rin. But as he observed, Rin handled herself well enough to shut them up. So he tolerated. Rin stood her ground.

"I owe my life to Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Tomiko. So I decided to dedicate it to him by following him to return his kindess."

 _Kindness?_ Everyone sat quiet for a minute contemplating her choice of word. Kind is probably the last adjective to describe Sesshomaru in their judgment.

"So that makes you his ward. His servant. Is that correct?" Lady Mika continued.

Sesshomaru interrupted. "She's not a ward. She's not a servant. And she does not have to explain herself to you." Rin looked at her Lord feeling thankful that he saved her from that last question.

"Lady Rin, what a beautiful necklace you have." Lady Akane tried to break the tension. She's the only one who acted proper.

"Thank you, Lady Akane. I always had an obsession with flowers since I was young." Rin responded. She felt at ease with her for some reason. She thought that Lady Akane had soft and gentle eyes.

"Really? Me too! Aside from books of course." She giggled. "My favorite is white roses." She continued.

Rin giggled with her. "That's also my favorite too. Coincidence?" They're both delighted that they share something in common. Both could really be good friends if given a chance.

"That necklace of yours, do you know that the diamond in the center is the rarest? It's called the 'Oppenheimer Blue'. Found only in Mt. Kilimnjaro and could only be mined every 800-1000 years. It's said to be legendary and referred to as the gem of gems. I'm at awe to even see one." Lady Akane informed her.

"Wow. I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me." Rin was equally as awed. She knew Lord Sesshomaru's gifts are always special. But this is extremely special. _He never told me about this._

"You've chosen well, Lord Sesshomaru." Lady Akane commended the Lord as she assumed that it is from him. She's right.

"I have fine taste." Sesshomaru answered.

Lady Akane was pleasantly surprised that Lord Sesshomaru responded to her as he never did to the other women. She figured because she was never rude to Rin. _She must be really special to him as she can dictate his mood._

The other ladies stared at the said necklace and were wrapped in jealousy. Yes they do have their own fair of jewels but not even close to the one of Rin's. They all came to the conclusion, that indeed, this human is to become Sessomaru's mate. They're disgusted by the thought that a human stood above them.

"So what's the point of us being here when Lord Sesshomaru already chose this human? Just a waste of our precious time." Lady Mika said frustrated.

Then Lady Keiko laughed evilly. "Precious time? Lady Mika my dear, you're making us laugh. You know better than that. Time is nothing for us. We are Youkais. I think the Lady Mother sent us here not for Lord Sesshomaru to select now, but later when this human dies. I don't mind waiting for just a hundred years, or less. We won't even notice as time flies and before you know it, this human is gone with nothing left but her bones six feet under."

Everyone was silent. Though what Lady Keiko said made sense, they can't comprehend the fact that she just said that hastily in front of Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin was on the verge of crying but she held back her tears. She already knew that fact ever since but it's different when somebody slaps it in your face. She is doing her best to maintain her composure. To her surprise, Lady Akane held her hand and squeezed it. The demoness is trying to comfort her and she appreciated it.

Sesshomaru however, is furious. He will not tolerate such disrespect. With his demon speed he swiftly pinned Lady Keiko in the wall with his one hand on her neck and with his poisonous claws slightly half buried in her skin. She screamed in agony. Everyone watched in terror as he is about to kill the demoness. But suddenly, Rin interrupted.

"Let her go!" Rin screamed. She slowly walked to her Lord and this time, she said it once again in a calm manner while she touched her Lord's shoulder. "My Lord, let her go. It's okay. I'm okay."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned to Rin and back to the demoness on the wall. "Consider yourself lucky." Then he let go of her. She coughed blood after the released.

"This lunch is over. You can all leave the castle." Sesshomaru announced as he left the hall with Rin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rin stood on her balcony as she watched the demoness leave the castle one by one. She thought they looked so beautiful, it's a shame that they are so wicked. She guessed that it must be one of the prices of immortality. You lose appreciation of life; not able to see the beauty of small things. Perhaps human beings are really weak in nature; their life limited in years. That's why it's very important to them to find their purpose and tend to live their lives to the fullest; and when they love, they love with all their heart and soul and being; and make sure that their beloved knows that so when they die, they will be remembered.

As Lady Akane walked out from the castle, she saw Rin in the balcony. She smiled and waved at her to bid farewell. Rin also waved at her and return the smile. _I guess not all of them are wicked after all._

"Rin." Lord Sesshomaru is just standing behind her. "Don't let those wenches bother you."

Rin faced her Lord and gave him a reassuring smile. "I am not bothered at all. If there's anything, I'm actually thankful. They made me realized a lot of things."

Rin continued.

"My Lord, do you remember when I asked you before, If when I die, would you always remember this Rin? And you said, I should not say such silly things."

"Hn." He said.

"Well, it's inevitable you know. We can't just simply ignore it. Even how much you protect me, someday I'll be gone. I hope you remember me, even after hundreds of years. Let the flowers remind you of me."

Sesshomaru did not say a word. It's not like he doesn't know this. Of course he always knew. It's just not his nature to talk about it. He wondered why Rin is acting like this now. It's as if she's saying goodbye.

Rin held Sesshomaru's hand and placed it in her heart. "My Lord, even though I may not live for that long, I want you to know that I'd rather have a short lived life and have the chance of loving you. Than to live hundreds and not know you. I love you, Lord Sesshomaru, and I will not tire myself of saying that. I will love you until this heart stops beating. God I just love you so much!" She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist and embraced him real tight.

He kissed Rin's forehead and caressed her hair. He knew she would die on him someday. She was human and it was inevitable, but anything that would steal, one second of her precious, short life, would be completely unacceptable to him. She would die, yes he knew that, but it would be in her own bed, with a head full of silver hair, having lived a long and ridiculously happy life. He would make sure of it. Until then, he doesn't want to think of the sadness that he probably won't survive when the time comes.

"Also my Lord, there's one more thing." Rin stepped backwards to face her Lord. "When I'm gone, I wouldn't mind if you choose Lady Akane to replace me. She has kind eyes and she also loves flowers. Not mention how knowledgeable she is, she'd make a perfect Lady of the West." She smiled at him.

Sesshomaru took her back in his arms. "As I said before, don't say such silly things."

 _No one could ever replace you, Rin. No one._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 **Author's note:**

 **Next chapter includes an unexpected death.**


	13. Chapter 13 FATAL ENCOUNTER

Inspiration: I have 3 favorite fanfiction of Sesshy&Rin namely, Twilight's Embrace, Forever with Lord Sesshomaru, and Memories of Rin. You might find some similarities in each story that's because I tried to combine them with addition of my own spin and twist in the end. Please read it first before judging. :)

Summary: After Naraku's death, Rin was left in Old Kaede's care to have a normal life. 10 years later, Rin grew up to be a very beautiful young lady and decides to follow Lord Sesshomaru once again. Now their new journey has begun. This is a story about love, sacrifice, and power. You could expect a love triangle, and an unexpected death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. However, I made up some of the characters in this story.

 **Chapter 13. FATAL ENCOUNTER**

The past few days in the castle had been cheerful for Rin. She is just full of life lately. She somehow had forgotten about the despicable incident with Touya just recently. She'd also been training again with Lord Sesshomaru and has improved a great deal on her swordsmanship. Sesshomaru is very proud. The Lord has also suggested for her to start learning the duties of becoming Lady of the West but Rin insisted on postponing for another month. She wanted to take time to enjoy the freedom of not having any tasks, or duties before she takes on the heavy responsibilities in which she vowed to perfect.

Sesshomaru will only announce to his clan and the rest of his dominion about his plans with Rin once she is fully ready. Everything will then be different. Before, he had been her protector, her guardian, her teacher, and now, they had somehow evolved into something else. Something neither of them had thought possible. There would be serious consequence, that's a fact. Even though he is well prepared, the irony of the situation is not lost on Sesshomaru. _To have his other half in a human_ …the implications of it is monumental for him. He understood exactly what the consequences may be and what would be required of, Rin, not to mention himself. But he is willing to take on anything.

Lord Sesshomaru is a great warrior. Every move is well thought out, calculated, and planned. If not, there's always a second move, a counter attack. But when it came down to this, he has no backup plan. If everything will not go exactly as planned and it spirals down, he just figured, _whatever happens happens._ He will be with Rin no matter what.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One fine afternoon, Rin finally persuaded Lord Sesshomaru to join her in a picnic with the rest of the castle's personnel. Well that's after hours and hours of pleading.

"Please my Lord? For my birthday?" Rin's birthday is within a week but she learned to use it for her advantage.

Lord Sesshomaru never really concerned himself with things like birthdays before, or for that matter holidays or any sort of. That's until Rin, of course. Birthdays were distinctly a human idea. He first thought that it is used as a mark of passage of their limited time on earth, and would only serve to remind the timeless being walking sedately before her, of her mortality. For him that's not worth celebrating at all. Until:

 ***Flashback** (When Rin was still following him as a child.)

 _Little Rin approached her Lord as he was sitting behind a tree:_

" _My Lord? Can I ask you something?"_

" _What is it Rin?"_

" _When is your birthday?"_

 _He was caught off guard by the child's inquiry. It made him realized that he doesn't actually remember his birthdate, not that it's worth remembering. Demons are immortals and things like birthdays does not have any significance._

" _I don't know, Rin"_

" _Whaaat? You don't know your birthday My Lord? But how can we celebrate it if you don't know?" Rin's face was a mask of disappointment._

" _We don't celebrate such, Rin."He knew the child will not understand even if he tries to explain._

" _But I want to celebrate your birthday My Lord!" Stubborn as she is, the child is about to cry._

" _Why the need?" He asked coldly._

" _Because I am grateful for the day that you came in this world. That's why!" Rin is crying now._

 _Sesshomaru never saw birthdays that way. He was confused. But he doesn't want to upset the child. "Hush now, Rin. Okay then. Today will be my birthday."_

 _Rin stopped crying and smiled joyfully. "Really? Yay!" Rin jumped for joy. "Wait My Lord, I will get you something." She ran towards the hill full of flowers just in front of the tree._

 _Sesshomaru was staring eagerly at the child curious of what she's doing. She seemed to be making something and trying her best not to let her Lord see it. After an hour, she finally walked towards him with both her hands behind her back to hide that thing._

" _My Lord, I want you to close your eyes." Rin requested._

 _Sesshomaru thought about not wanting to take part of this silly game this child is up to. Of course he didn't close his eyes._

 _But little Rin waited patiently and pleaded. "Please My Lord?"_

 _He sighed and simply complied. There's actually no point of closing them because he can smell it. Daisies. What's new? She always gave him flowers every time she sees one._

" _Okay….now OPEN!"_

 _Right before his eyes are the daisies. But they're not made into a bundle like she always did. This time, she made it into a chain of necklace._

" _It's not much of a gift My Lord, but what matters is I worked really hard for it. First I pinched a flower stem to about 4 inches and made a small slit in the bottom half of each stem with my nails. Then I threaded one stem through the slit in another and continued adding flowers to reach my desired length. I hope you like it!"She seemed very pleased with what she's done._

 _So that explained what she'd been doing. Her poor tiny hands took her an hour to finish it. Sesshomaru accepted the gift. He actually appreciated the effort._

 _But cold as ever, he said, "Rin, I don't have a need of such gift."_

 _She smiled and looked at him. "It's for your birthday My Lord. Besides, sometimes we don't give gifts because one needs such. We give gifts to let that person know that he is special."_

 ***End of flashback.**

Since then, he always remembered Rin's birthday and made sure to give her something special everytime.

"My Lord? Plssssssssss? It's going to be just outside the castle." Rin continued pleading. How can he say no to those eyes?

He sighed. "Fine."

The great Lord Sesshomaru, cold and ruthless, going on a picnic. _What has become of me?_ He never felt defeated all his life until this day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You know what? I could really get use to this picnic thing." Tomo said as he was lying on his back with both hands cushioning his head. He's looking at the sky feeling so relaxed.

"Well then, why don't we do this every month?" Rin said as she smirked teasingly at Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and frowned. The other ladies, Chiyo, Soi was about to laugh but they managed to hold it back as they don't want to be scolded by their Lord but Rin giggled, pleased with her attempt of humor.

Rin made a sandwich, something that she learned from Kagome. The demons ate it plainly out of curiosity but they enjoyed it somehow, Rin was delighted. The picnic turned out to be quite successful, given that it's a first for all these demons and second time for Tomo. The ladies chatted and shared some funny stories; even Jaken participated; while the guards, Mulindwa and Takahashi were being playful by dueling in front of them. Mulindwa pretended to be dying as Takahashi hit him with a stick. They were all very entertained.

Sesshomaru rested on a tree nearby. He closed his eyes as he examined the surroundings with his senses. The air was warm but not too hot, and the breeze carried scents of the forest – damp ground and pine and water and a touch of some sweet wildflower. His ear twitched at the sound of birds bickering in a distance. The only other sounds to note about are the sound of the river rushing down the stream over its bed of rock and the voices of a small crowd having a picnic. He can hear his Rin giggling and it's like music to his ear.

Suddenly, he sensed a very strong demonic aura. He quickly stood up as he examined the area with his eyes. The others were also alerted. Jaken run to safety while the three demon dogs, Tomo, Mulindwa and Takahashi circled Rin and the ladies. They are now in their defensive position. Sesshomaru never encountered an aura this strong since Naraku; and this is even incredibly stronger.

"Sesshomaru." A voice called as Touya appeared from a shadow. "Did you enjoy your picnic? I hope you savored your last moments with Rin. Because before this day ends, I'm taking her away from you. Forever." He said as 4 other vampire demons appeared just behind him.

Sesshomaru growled upon hearing his threat. But he didn't attack him just yet. Instead, he swiftly jumped to Rin's side and grabbed her by the waist. "Rin, I want you to stay with me. This fight will be ugly. Never let go, no matter what." He told Rin while he pulled her closer to his waist, protecting her with his left arm.

Usually when Sesshomaru encounters a fight, he lets Rin hide somewhere safe to avoid her receiving any impact from the fight, but this time it's different. Letting her protect herself while he defends her will be an opportunity for his enemy to take her. Touya threatened to take her away so he's not going to take any chances at all. It's going to be very difficult for him, having only one hand to fight while the other holds Rin; but basing on his last encounter with him, he is confident he can beat him with just one hand; Althoght the strong demonic aurea bothered him.

"Bold move Sesshomaru." Touya said as the other vampire demons charged. Tomo, Mulindwa and Takahashi blocked them. It became a one on one fight while Tomo take on two of them.

"What are you, twins? How lucky I am." Tomo said as he faced two vampire women who looked identical. Both dressed in a Chinese warrior dress with large fangs protruding. He then dashed forward in full speed.

As Sesshomaru waits for Touya to attack, he shrewdly assessed the situation. His two guards are each fighting with their own opponents and are all equally matched. They can handle them.

Touya advanced. He charged at Sesshomaru with his sword upheld, going to his fore swing and following it with a backswing. Sesshomaru dodged the first and met the second with his sword. The force of his sword sent Touya's blade back, but not far enough to knock the blade free of his hands.

Touya striked arcing shot sliced the fabric of Sesshomaru's sleeves. It missed the flesh behind it by perhaps a centimeter. Rin was scared for her Lord but she knows better not to scream. Any distraction could be fatal.

Sesshomaru swung. His sword missed. Touya is too fast. He even managed to give Sesshomaru a smirk, this time at the spryness of his dodge. Sesshomaru had to admit it was pretty impressive compared to their last encounter, but this time, the sight only made him angry. He growled and swing, swing, and another one with full force of his first two missed, but the third, a backswing off the one before it, found flesh. Sesshomaru's bakusaiga ate through his opponent as easily as air. Touya dropped to a knee, tried to stand, and dropped again.

"Is that all you got, demon?" Sesshomaru said as he pointed his sword towards Touya.

"Dying is a messy, bloody, ugly thing. I don't want to kill you in front of Rin, Sesshomaru, but I don't particularly want to die in front of her either!" Touya responded with flurry of movements as he swiftly lunged forward, coming in hard with his sword. Sesshomaru barely saw it coming in time to leap back. Watching Rin's hair sliced a millimeter from his nose, he knew it would have taken his head off if he'd been a fraction slower. He cannot use his bakusaiga's power techniques with Rin beside him. The impact is too strong. He needs to make this quick

Sesshomaru counter attacked, driving his sword towards his opponent's ribs. Touya caught it on his blade, and felt it scrape down the length of steel as Sesshomaru kept coming, intent and lethal. With his demon instinct, Sesshmaru stabed him with his claws — and Touya's blade was there, just where it should be, coming up under his guard in a drive toward his heart. With a twist of his wrist, Touya deflected it from the few crucial centimeters that saved his heart from being torn out from his chest; only to feel a jarring impact in his side. He'd been badly hit, again. Touya disengaged his weapon from Sesshomaru and scrambled back. More blood crept out from his wound.

Even though severely hurt, Touya will never give up. He took his sword from the ground and run towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru let out his poison whip and hit Touya's hand. His sword slipped right out of his hands and flew in midair as he fell down in one knee.

"Touya! Please! Stop fighting now! Just please give up! I don't want this to end this way!" Rin screamed as she pleaded with tears falling from her eyes. Yes Touya betrayed her but she never forgotten how Touya was once her good friend who saved her, comforted her, and loved her. Somehow she felt that, whatever had become of Touya, it's only because he chose to love her while she chose Sesshomaru. She can forgive him but she knows her Lord wouldn't.

Sesshomaru is not pleased with the mercy that Rin bestowed this unworthy demon that tried to abduct her. He's going to kill him anyway. The least he can do is give him a quick death, only if he accepts his defeat now and completely surrender to him. Otherwise, Sesshomaru will make him suffer to the last breath.

Touya laughed. He could hardly even laugh properly without coughing blood but his spirit remains unwavered. "They say, there's no love without pain. Do you remember that, Rin? Just because love is not returned, doesn't mean we have to stop loving. Don't worry Rin, it's not going to end this way." Touya said as he looked at Rin for the last time, the way he used to look at her before, with kind loving eyes.

Suddenly, His eyes grew big and became bright sky blue, his sharp fangs showed; his body started to glow a crimson red like a phoenix and with lighting speed he attacked Sesshomaru. This time, Sesshomaru felt the strong demonic aura again and knew Rin will suffer from this impact so he immediately let go of Rin and pushed her to the side to avoid the force of the attack. Sesshomaru's eyes also turned red as he runs to meet him in the middle. He swang his bakusaiga full force."Dragon strike!" Touya felt it's power through his body but as a strong demon, it didn't kill him, but it did caused serious damaged.

As the swords crossed again, it let out a powerful energy and the ground beneath them crumbled. Sesshomaru swung his sword again, only this time, over his opponent's head and his sword pushed his. But he wasn't finished. He punched his face and swung his sword across his chest and pushed it. "Time to meet you maker, demon. Now die!" Blood flowed out from the impact as Sesshomaru pulled his sword."

Touya has been defeated. Suddenly, his body was wrapped in flames. He groaned in agony.

The other vampire demons also groaned in torture as their bodies were wrapped in flames following Touya's defeat.

"It's over." Tomo said feeling drained. He and the other dog-demons were panting heavily, definitely worned-out with the encounter and suffered fair amount of injuries.

Rin's eyes widened as she witnessed the dreadful event.

Sesshomaru was still standing there. The demonic aura Touya gave out was so strong that he couldn't reckon just yet how easily he defeated him. _Is it really over?_ He looked at Touya's burned remains and smelled death. He's done. _Pathetic!_

Then Rin called. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She run towards him and was about to jump for an embrace but before she could even reach him, a blade penetrated through Rin's back.

"You don't deserve her Sesshomaru. You know you don't." Touya said softly as he used his last strength to thrust his sword harder exposing the blade out through her chest. Then he finally succumbs to death.

A wind blew on the demon dogs as terror masked their faces.

Sesshomaru immediately caught Rin before she fell on her back. He froze in horror as he stared at the hilt sticking out from her chest right above the heart.

Rin touched the hilt of the blade, as if making sure that it's really there. Time seemed to slow down for her. _Strange._ She felt no pain from her wound; only pressure that prevented her from breathing. _Maybe when you're dying, you're not supposed to feel pain._

She looked upon the most handsome face she ever laid her eyes unto, and felt an ache. She couldn't stand seeing his beautiful face twisted in what could only mean…sorrow. It didn't match his feature. Where is his stoic mask? She would rather see that than seeing him like this.

She tried to whisper some words but instead she felt something rising from her throat and coughed blood.

"Rin? Stay with me." His voice was barely a whisper. He looked at the blade again that embedded Rin's chest and felt helpless; he dared not pull it out. He knew she would bleed to death. The blade pierced her precious heart. All the thoughts running in his mind is how to save her. But even his tenseiga can no longer be of use. An all too familiar grief started to envelope his being, but he refused to submit to it. _NO, NOT TODAY. SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE. NOT NOW!_

Sesshomaru felt a cold hand cupping his cheek, comforting him. He then pressed his hand on hers. His hand is shaking now and his voice cracked. "Rin, you will not die on me. Do you hear me? You're not leaving this Sesshomaru." Tears run down from his face. She wiped his tears from his cheek and gazed at him adoringly.

She wanted to say. _I LOVE YOU_ but her voice failed her. If this was the end, she wanted to let her Lord know how happy she is to die in his arms. She can only smile. One last time. She gave her Lord that sweet, loving smile.

Sesshomaru could feel her heartbeat struggling and weakening every second. Her broken will to live made him want to rip his own heart out at the pain of losing her.

Rin's eyes closed. He gazed at her smile fading away and leaned forward to kiss her. She never kissed him back. Her hand that was on his face dropped fist open on the ground. She's gone. Nothing is left of her but her cold, lifeless body. Sesshomaru couldn't comprehend his Rin, dead.

Suddenly, a wind started to engulf Rin and a shadow erupted from the blade of her chest. It slowly covered her whole body and as the shadow vanished, she too disappeared. Same thing happened to the other vampire demons' remains.

Everyone stared at the unmoving Sesshomaru. His eyes are empty, staring blankly at nothing. He was still kneeling on the ground with arms remain in the same position, as if Rin was still there. But she's gone. Gone forever.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Author's note:**

 **Yes, Rin died. Please don't hate me. The story doesn't end there. You will be surprised with the twist of the last two chapters. I promise you'll be delighted.**

 **(Chapter 14: RIN'S DEATH; Chapter 15: LOVE and SACRIFICE; plus a bonus chapter, ETERNITY, love that surpasses time)**

 _ **How will Sesshomaru handle the loss of his beloved? Will he ever see Rin again, in this life or the next? The title itself is the answer. :)**_


	14. Chapter 14 RIN'S DEATH

**Chapter 14. RIN'S DEATH**

 _She's gone_.

Sesshomaru has confined himself in Rin's room for a week now. Rin's scent still lingered somehow; a mix of daisy and jasmine. She always smelled like flowers since she always burry herself in the castle's flower garden that she pleasingly took care of herself. Sesshomaru's heart ache with every memory. How can a strong demon like him who have never known love all his life deal with the pain of losing the only person that mattered? The only person who he poured out his soul to? The only person who gave him purpose and the only person he ever loved.

 _I never even told her I love her. I should have.._

He had all the chances he needed to should have told her how he truly felt and now it's too late.

Should have. What does this phrase mean? At the given moments in his life with Rin, there are certain things that he could have made happened, could have said, but didn't. He took the small, important things for granted without a thought about the day someone he truly love is suddenly taken away. The magic moments went unrecognized, and then suddenly, the hand of destiny changed everything and now his Rin is gone. it was pointless, he thought, to think how those years could have been put to better use, for he could hardly have put them to worse. There was no recovering them now but the loneliness of the soul in its appalling self-consciousness that is horrible and overpowering.

 _"I love you Lord Sesshomaru!"_

 _"I love you My Lord and I will never tire myself from saying that."_

 _"God I just love you so much Sesshomaru!"_

He recalled every moment Rin spoke those words. **Regret**. It covered his whole being.

How could he have known how crucial every word, every action was or how losing her without returning those words would be something he would forever regret?

Sesshomaru felt all his strength go out of him. He fell to his knees beside Rin's bed with the weight of the loss as he realized that her scent will soon fade from the pillows and even from the clothes in her closet and drawers. He burried his face on both his palms and cried, and everything inside him screams for just one more kiss, one more smile, one more word, one more glance, one more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief as he received the grievous news from Tomo. Kagome, however, broke down with Old Kaede and sobbed together with Sango and Shippo; all in deep distress hearing how their dearest Rin's life was cut short in a dreadful event. Miroku tried comforting the ladies by appearing to be firm and strong but he is more worried about Inuyasha. He never said a thing nor responded to the demon dog even after he heard everything. He'd expect him to completely lose control of himself and probably destroy the house but he didn't. Instead, he remained calm which is very unlikely of him.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked the demon dog. His head facing down with his silver bangs covering his eyes.

"He's in the castle. He never came out from Rin's room ever since. He's not doing well, Inuyasha." Tomo responded. His concern for his Lord is greatly evident.

Then Inuyasha walked out from the door and was about to take off.

"Inuyasha where are you going?! Stay here with us and we can mourn together you're not alone in this!" Kagome cried to him. She knew her mate is about to do something rush.

Inuyasha paused but never looked back. He didn't say a word and suddenly, he took off as swiftly as he can. He's going to Sesshomaru's castle and he will not be stopped.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"SESSHOMARU! I DARE YOU TO COME OUT FROM WHERE YOU'RE HIDING, NOW!"

Inuyasha bawled at him just outside the castle. He's facing the balcony in Rin's room in the second floor.

"SESSHOMARU YOU COWARD! FACE ME!"

Sesshomaru could hear his hanyou brother calling out for him but he couldn't care less. What's the point anyway? He lost all his will even his will to fight. But Inuyasha kept on screaming and lashing out like he's pouring all his grievance and bitterness to him.

"SO AFTER YOU LET HER DIE LIKE THAT YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HIDE THERE FOREVER HUH?! SESSHOMARU!"

"AND TO THINK YOU THREATENED ME BEFORE THAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO RIN WHILE IN THE VILLAGE YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME?! HOW DARE YOU! FACE ME YOU FOOL!

"SESSHOMARU! YOU KILLED HER! YOU NEVER CARED FOR HER! YOU NEVER LOVED HER!"

Finally, after hearing his brother's last words, Sesshomaru jumped down from the balcony releasing his poison whip to Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly avoided the impact. Then Inuyasha threw his Tessaiga on the side.

"You're a coward Sesshomaru. Fight me like a man!"

Sesshomaru is a full demon so fighting like a man is something he is not familiar with. But as Inuyasha threw away his sword and and brought his fist up in fighting position, he understood what he meant. Fist fight without using any demon powers advantage.

Inuyasha threw the first punch hitting Sesshomaru right in the face. And followed by another. Sesshumaru almost lost his balance but it didn't knock him down. He just stood there looking at Inuyasha with blank eyes allowing Inuyasha to rain punch on him.

"Fight me, Sesshomaru, fight me!" Inuyasha said in frustration as he continued punching him in the face. Sesshomaru's nose is bleeding now but still, he never fought back.

Inuyasha swung his fist in full force to Sesshomaru's stomach followed by another body shot. This time, Sesshomaru fell on the ground and coughed blood. Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's kimono by the neck and punched him hard in the face once again. Sesshomaru stayed down, his face badly beaten. Then suddenly, Inuyasha took his sword from the ground and pointed it to Sesshomaru's neck.

"Inuyasha! Please stop this now!" Kagome interrupted as she landed with Tomo. Miroku and the rest also followed riding Kirara.

"Stay out of this Kagome!" Inuyasha blocked her.

Kagome never saw his mate like this. She is actually scared to say another word again. Everyone was shocked at the scene that they saw. Is Sesshomaru really allowing his brother to kill him?

"Inuyasha, if you want to kill me, what are you waiting for?" Sesshomaru smirked at him. "Kill me now while you have the chance." He said.

Inuyasha stared at his half brother's bloody face with his sword still pointing at him.

"And for the record, I did love her." Sesshomaru added.

Inuyasha stood there for seconds and finally sheath his sword back in his scabbard.

"I'm not going to let you get away that easily, Sesshomaru. I will let you live. So that you can suffer the pain of losing Rin. That's more painful than dying." Inuyasha said as he slowly turned his back from Sesshomaru.

"And for the record, you're not the only one that loved her. We all did." Inuyasha added while facing the rest of his friends. "Also, I protected her longer than you ever did. 10 years Sesshomaru. She was with us for 10 years of her life while you were out there seeking for your supreme conquest. You loved her huh? But I loved her better. At least she knew that. And I can live with that."

Inuyasha walked to his friends and and signalled for them to go back to their village. He served his purpose for coming here. And now he can mourn together with his loved ones. As they flew back, Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru. His eyes looked empty and lost. She felt pitty for him. He only had Rin, now he has nothing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

10 years after:

Over the years, Sesshomaru has drowned himself in his position. He expanded his lands even more and while he was not loved by those under him, he was respected and that's all he cared about. In his spare time, he would wander the world and fight youkais.

Although it seems he had moved on, he never really did. He is constantly distracted, looking for someone who wasn't there. His temper was shorter and he knew from overhearing Jaken, who had also made himself scarce, that he was unbearable to be around. He would oftentimes make plans in his castle and his lands, only to realized that he has based them with the idea that Rin would be around. It was maddening. He couldn't do anything without being reminded of the pain. Even after all these years, it still felt terribly fresh and it went down to the core of his being. He's ike living without his arms, but infinitely worse.

One afternoon, Sesshomaru walked in the castle's garden. He strictly demanded for the servants to maintain Rin's flower garden making sure the flowers always bloom. It had been his place of comfort. _Let the flowers remind you of me_. He remembered.

"Sesshomaru." a familiar voice called.

"Who dare told you to disturb me at this time, mother?" Sesshomaru glared coldy to Lady Inukimi.

"The servants warned me but why should I listen to them?" Lady Inukimi answered. Of course she wouldn't listen.

"If you know that what you're going to say will not please me then I suggest you keep your mouth shut and leave." He immediately blocked her rudely.

"What has become of you, son? I have given you enough time to deal with your grief. Did you ever hear anything from me for the last 10 years?" Lady Inukimi responded.

"What do you want now?" He asked.

"It's about time, son. You need to provide an heir. Choose a mate! You don't even need to like her. It's been a long time since Rin is gone so I don't see any reason for you to ignore this. The Inu-Youkai clan has been patient enough. You are our ruler and.."

"Akane." Sesshomaru interrupted. "If Akane is not arranged with anybody yet, then I would have her as my mate." He added.

Lady Inukimi's jaw opened in surprise. She didn't expect it would be this easy for her. But she dared not question anymore. She's satisfied with what she heard.

"Arranged or not, she will be your mate. I will take care of that." Lady Inukimi then walked away from him. Her job is done. "And son, good choice." She added before she finally disappeared.

[if you still remembered, Lady Akane is one of the demoness that Lady Inukimi sent to Sesshomaru before. She is a scholar of the Great Fumio, the oldest living Inu-Youkai who has a God-like wisdom and knowledge. She is also the only one who befriended Rin.]

 _It's what you wanted, right, Rin?_

Sesshomaru thought as he picked one white rose from the garden. He remembered one of his last moments with Rin when they were at her balcony and she was saying weird things to him like she was saying goodbye. Turned out she really was.

 _Akane will take care of your flowers Rin._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Palace in the Sky celebrated the two Inu-Youkais' union along with rest of the Inu-Youkai clan. It's a traditional union that they believed would strengthen their federation and would secure Sesshomaru's position.

A few days later, in Sesshomaru's castle, Lady Akane already settled in. As she walked aroud to familiarise the place, she noticed that the whole second floor is somewhat abandoned. Even the common area's furniture is covered. All the rooms are completely empty except one that is locked. She tried to force open the door knob making an echoing sound on the hallway.

"Lady Akane, I've been looking all over for you. I was going to tell you that your bath is ready." Chiyo said as she approached her.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Chiyo, I was just curious." The Lady responded.

"This used to be Lady Rin's room." Chiyo looked at the door with teary eyes as memories flashed through her. "Anyway, Lord Sesshomaru has commanded to never use the entire floor and no one enter this room but him. This room, along with Lady Rin's belongings are well preserved by the Lord himself...in an effort to somehow...keep her scent. "

"I see. You must miss her very much too." Lady Akane said.

Chiyo faced Lady Akane and just smiled brushing off her emotions. "We should go now my lady before Lord Sesshomaru catches us here. " Lady Akane nodded and both left the area.

 _Shall I tell him? But I promised not to. I can't._

Akane struggled with an internal battle as she soaked herself in her bath. She seems to be distracted by a secret that she holds. A secret she vowed never to expose especially to Lord Sesshomaru otherwise, it will destroy a balance that the Great Fumio explained to her. She shook herself out of the thought and decided to just concentrate on her new duty as Sesshomaru's mate and as new Lady of the West.

Months have passed and as expected, Lady Akane have done an impressive work as the new Lady. Although she barely see Lord Sesshomaru, she has somehow felt affection towards him. Tomo advised her to be patient with the Lord and that's exactly what she's doing. She knew what to expect from Sesshomaru and she is not dumb to demand for more. They mated more than once but it's not exactly the passionate kind. Perhaps that's the closest she can get to him. He treats her fairly compared to others but he never showed any interest at all. She often hopes that someday, she can break his walls and let her in but that would be near impossible. She will never be good enough for him. Funny how a beautiful Inu-Youkai who's credibility is highly respected felt such insecurities to a dead human girl or so it seems. But she kept her ground and remained strong anyway _. I'm doing the right thing_.

One evening, Sesshomaru sat in his library and took out a small box from his drawer. He opened the box and gently held the silver ring inside it. The ring has a black Diamond in the middle that is shaped like the moon, almost the same as the moon crescent on his forehead. It was supposed to be his birthday gift for Rin 10 years ago.

Suddenly, Lady Akane barged in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my Lord, I needed to ask you about the current situation in the North."

"Can't this wait?" Sesshomaru told her.

She noticed Sesshomaru is holding a beautiful ring and she realized that she has intruded what seems to be a sensitive time for him. But instead of getting out, she closed the door and walked slowly to Sesshomaru.

"What a beautiful ring." She commented. Then Sesshomaru quickly put the ring back to its box and hid it in his drawer.

"Sesshomaru, I know tomorrow is her birthday. The servants told me." She added. Sesshomaru never responded and simply looked away.

"Can I ask you something?" She went closer to him. Still, he gave no respond.

"Why did you choose me? I know it's the right thing to do but knowing you, it made no sense to me. Why? Did you expect me to somehow fill in your void? But no, coz you never let me in. So why? Why did you choose me, Sesshomaru?" She pleaded . She's someone who seemed to know the answers to everything but this one. She needed to know.

Sesshomaru was silent for a while and looked up to the ceiling.

"Because...Rin told me to. It's what she would have wanted." Sesshomaru replied.

Akane was surprised that he answered her. But she's even more surprised by his answer.

"She liked you, you know. She said you have...kind eyes. And that you're extremely smart, you'd make the perfect Lady of the West." Sesshomaru continued with his eyes reminiscent. "Also, she was delighted with the fact that you shared the same obsession with...flowers." He is smiling this time.

It's the first time Akane saw Sesshomaru smiled. He smiled with the thought of Rin. But she can see the pain in his eyes. And it pierced her heart.

"I...also liked her." She said with his head facing down trying to hold back her tears. She doesn't know what else to say.

"She thought you could replace her. Silly girl." Sesshomaru said half laughing.

Akane faced Sesshomaru. "I could never replace her. No one could."

"I told her that. But somehow she knew. She knew she was going to die. How could I missed that." His expression now changed. He wasn't smiling anymore. Sorrow is evident in his face.

 _Should I tell him now? is it the right thing to do?_

Now Akane couldn't take it anymore. Her inner battle is over. She loved him. Even in a short time she learned to love him despite everything. All this time Sesshomaru showed her his stoic expression but now, she couldn't bare the pain in his eyes. She hoped that someday she can perhaps help him forget about Rin but now everything is crystal clear. She's here because of Rin. Rin chose her. She wanted Sesshomaru not to be alone when she dies. But...

" **She's alive**." Akane revealed. She couldn't keep her secret anymore.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in disbelief. "What exactly are you saying, Akane?"

"All these years, Sesshomaru, she's alive. Rin never died."


	15. Chapter 15 LOVE and SACRIFICE

**Chapter 15. LOVE and SACRIFICE**

 _She's alive_.

Sesshomaru's heart started to pound rapidly upon hearing the demoness revelation. His Rin is alive. His beloved is somewhere out there breathing and living. It's as if his mind and body was regenerated after a long time of hibernation. His soul could soar with the overwhelming happiness within. He can finally see her again, touch her. The news felt like seeing the light for the first time.

It took a while before he could discern what could have happened. Then confusion and rage finally set in. _What happened to Rin? Was she abducted? Who did this?_ His teeth clenched as he thought of the vampire demon he believed he slayed, _Touya_.

"Akane, tell me everything you know." Sesshomaru demanded .

How Akane knew about all this doesn't matter to him for now. He will deal with that later. What's important now is Rin's well being; and where he can find her. All he wanted now is to run to her and bring her back to his arms.

Akane closed her eyes and reflected for a minute. _Sesshomaru deserves to know the truth._ Her job was to conceal it to keep a certain balance but her conscience is eating her, she knew Sesshomaru have suffered long enough and now that it's all been revealed, she's just going to let fate play the rest. Besides, nothing can really be changed anymore, everything has already been decided. _You simply cannot holdback a river._

Akane took a deep breath and finally shed light to everything.

"Sesshomaru, everything you knew about Rin's death is staged. It was all part of Touya's plan. Touya is the only pure blooded vampire demon left and he is bound to turn someone. From the very beginning, Touya have chosen Rin to be his successor, his mate; everything was well organised and was perfectly executed. He is extremely powerful, I'm sorry to say, but even you cannot defeat him that easily Sesshomaru. He just made you think that you did. Vampire demons are immortals. They heal in a matter of seconds. He set you up by setting himself on fire and faked his death with the rest of his followers to make you think that they've been defeated. They can conceal their auras and they can make someone's heart stop..

Then he killed Rin in the process. Or so it appeared to be. You heard Rin's heart stopped because he controlled it. But I believe she disappeared right after, correct? A shadow has engulfed her body and so as the rest of what seemed to be corpses, it was all part of the trick. He made her disappear quickly so that he can keep her alive even after her heart stopped. A human can only last 2 minutes before their system gives up. He knew, even with her fatal wound that she would heal, if her turning would be successful. Then she'll be one of his kind at last. It's not that easy though. She may not survive the process. If she did, it will require a lot of effort fom her maker. She's going to be extremely powerful and if she could not contain or control it, it would destroy her. But Touya was determined. He knew Rin was the right one for him and he will do anything. Rin has somehow endured everything with his efforts and now, she's living as a newborn vampire demon together with him..

She has lost all her memories Sesshomaru. She's literally like a newborn guided by her maker. Naturally, they would have a special bond, sharing one blood, one thought, she would have a loyalty to his maker that cannot be broken. She would die for him. Her whole being would need her maker's existence to be be always near her. She needs him. It's part of the whole deal as a successor. For 10 years now, she's been living in a place that Touya concealed from the world as his mate and without a single memory of you, Sesshomaru. She doesn't know you anymore. And she's not the same Rin you remembered..

Also, I believe she's...happy now."

Akane, knew all these from the Great Fumio. He has forseen everything and decided not to interfere with the divine will. But when Akane was summoned by the Lady Inukimi to be Sesshomaru's mate, he revealed everything to her with a vow that she will never expose the truth as fate have already started to unfold. From his great wisdom he believed that what has evolved is something that the greater power have decided to keep the balance of the two demon kinds. The Inu-Youkai clan intact as their ruler provides a powerful pup as heir; and the vampire demons not to be extinct. Since only one pure blooded vampire left, with a newborn vampire, they can procreate and the bloodline will continue. Above all, vampire demons and dog demons are natural enemies. The possibility of mating the two is more taboo than demons and humans making a hanyou. It would cause havoc for a mix of the two bloods would only create a monster so powerful it would cause desolation.

Sesshomaru couldn't quite comrehend what he just heard. He is extremely perplexed by the whole thing. Could he have done something to prevent it? Then suddenly he felt like his heart is being squeezed and a familiar ache overpowered him. What hurts more? The thought of Rin being happy in the arms of another man, or the fact that her humanity was taken away and she's no longer the same Rin? Both tortured him but either way, nothing is definitely worst than having her dead. The incredible grief he suffered throughout these years thinking that Rin is gone is incomparable. Whatever has become of her, he'd rather have her alive than dead. At least someone is keeping her safe and somehow, it comforted him knowing that, when he looks up, they're still sharing the same sky. _Sacrifice_. Is that what it is? The brave Sesshomaru. He has finally learned the true meaning of it.

There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself, or for someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever believed, or someone you have ever loved, for the sake of something greater.

And sometimes it doesn't.

Sometimes it is nothing more than gritting your teeth through pain, and the work of every day, the slow walk towards a bitter life for somebody else's better life.

That is the sort of bravery he must have now.

But first he needs to do something his heart longed for.

"I need to see her. I need to see for myself." Sesshomaru told Akane.

"I understand Sesshomaru, but I don't know how." Akane replied. She wanted so bad to help him but this place is not just concealed by a barrier. There's a certain warp that they need to pass through. It's like a whole other dimension.

"I know how." Sesshomaru answered. Then he looked at his sword. "Tensaiga." He remembered how he used the sword to cut open a gate to the underworld. If he can do that, he figured it can open a gate for him to see Rin.

The Tensaiga, he first thought of it as a useless sword and yet, it gave him Rin. And without Rin, he wouldn't have been able to unleash the sword's true potential. And now, he needs his sword to perform it's ultimate purpose. To find her again.

 _Tensaiga, please don't fail me this time._

He closed his eyes and think of her, his Rin. He poured all his emotions to his grip then he held his sword up and with all his might, he swung it through the air and finally, it opened a bright path.

A fresh breeze of wind came out from the opening and with it is an unmistakable sweet scent that is heaven for Sesshomaru. _Rin_.

Sesshomaru went inside and walked slowly following a path of a garden. There's cherry blossoms everywhere and the wind is blowing it's petals. He can see different kinds of flowers planted in a big area near a pond obviously well taken care of by someone. Then suddenly, he heard a familiar voice humming a song.

There she is, almost burried in the sea of flowers, his sweet Rin. She still have the same obsession with it. She's picking up some fully bloomed white roses. _Is it still her favorite?_

For a while Sesshomaru couldn't move himself from where he's standing. The site is too exquisite to grasp. As he gazed at her he noticed some significant changes. Her features are sharper; the color of her eyes deepened; her lips are fuller and naturally rosy red; her skin paler and her hair darker and silkier with soft curls in the bottom; and her cheekbones are more defined making her look more like a regal woman. Her white kimono wrapped her more prominent curves. She looked more beautiful than ever. All traces of human imperfections like blemishes and scars are history. She is too perfect it was almost predatory like. She's really a vampire demon now. But as she hums a song while doing what she loves most, he thought, she's still the same Rin he knew after all. Except...

"Who are you?" Rin asked as she stood up realizing there's a strange demon with a moon crescent on his forehead staring at her.

Sesshomaru wanted to embrace her so tight, kiss her and tell her how much he loved her, before he missed his chance again. But she doesn't know him anymore and if she's truly happy now, he will not ruin it. So he just pretended.

"My name is Sesshomaru. My Lady." He answered softly, still staring at her.

"You're not supposed to pass here Sesshomaru, this is a private garden you know. What brought you here?" Rin demanded. The way he stared at her made her uneasy.

"The scent of the white roses brought me here." He lied.

Rin was taken aback. Why would her roses be appealing to a strange male demon. Then she looked at the bundle of white roses in her hand. _I could give him these._ "Would you like to bring some roses with you?"

"If you don't mind my lady." He continued to pretend.

Then Rin walked closer to him extending her arms to him as she gave him the white roses. "Here, you can take these. And call me Rin." She smiled at him.

 _That smile_.

As Sesshomaru took the flowers, he purposely touched Rin's hand. And as they held hands, time seemed to seize. Sesshomaru couldn't help but reminisce all those times when there was once a child who offered her flowers everytime. He also remembered the time when he picked up all the white roses that he threw from the ground and gave it to her. That was after they kissed for the very first time.

Surprisingly, Rin quickly let go of his hold and jumped one step backwards. She has done something she promised not to do with strangers. She read his mind. She saw a girl that looked like her but not exactly her. _Strange_. She thought.

But Sesshomaru is still gazing at her lovinglyand said, "Thank you, Rin, for the flowers."

"She would love those." She told him, assuming that he's going to give them to the girl he saw in his mind.

"It's her favorite." He answered. If only he can tell this Rin it's her all along.

"I see. If you want, feel free to take more." She offered and pointed at the beautiful garden.

"As much as I want to, I can't." He told her. Pain is evident in his eyes.

Rin felt like he's trying to say something else, that there's a meaning behind his words. She couldn't help but gaze back at him and his moon crescent. She's seen it before. She's sure of it. She's seen it many times...in her dreams.

Suddenly, a deep voice from Rin's back interrupted.

"Rin?" Touya called.

"Touya!" Rin acknowledged as she turned around.

He then grabbed Rin at the waist and and embraced her. Showing Sesshomaru the depth of his territory. "I see you found a new friend, my love." He said as he looked at Sesshomaru.

Rin then released herself from Touya's embrace and introduced the two.

"Touya, this is Sesshomaru. He's just looking around to get some flowers." She turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, this is Touya, my better half."

 _Better half._ The words pierced his heart. What Akane said is true.

"It's nice to meet you Sesshomaru. But I guess we have to go now. The kids are waiting." Touya announced.

 _Kids?_ Sesshomaru thought.

Then Touya held Rin in her waist as he guided her to Sesshomaru's opposite direction and walked away.

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru one last time. "Goodbye, Sesshomaru."

As Sesshomaru watched them disappear in a distance, He can only whisper, "Goodbye Rin. I love you," and that was the moment he knew what he was going to do. When you loved someone, you put them first before your own. No matter how inconceivable the situation is; no matter how fucked up; no matter how much it made you feel like you were ripping yourself into pieces.

Sesshomaru left his heart in that garden as he walked out from the path that took him to Rin. As he came out, he watched the opening as it slowly vanished thinking there's nothing else he could have done.

Now he's back in his library still without his Rin but only with white roses in his hand. Akane tried to ask him about what happened but he doesn't seem to hear anything. He looked lost. He just simply walked passed her and proceeded to the hallway to the second floor and finaly to Rin's room.

Akane has done her part. There no reason for her to stay anymore. _Somebody already owns Sesshomaru's heart._ Although it did hurt her a little, she left the castle without saying a word but with hopes that love would find a way to bring two souls that deserves to be together.

Sesshomaru put the flowers to a vase in Rin's bedside table. He stared at the white roses contemplating if he did the right thing letting her go. In his mind it felt so right but his heart is screaming for him to fight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile at Touya's place, kids gathered around Rin.

"Thank you Lady Rin for the sumptuous dinner!"

"I hope it's your birthday, everyday Lady Rin!"

"You're the best Lady Rin!"

The 8 orphan demon kids hugged Rin as they bid goodbye to her. Since Touya took her, every year during Rin's birthday, she celebrates it with some orphan demons that live nearby. Before, when Rin was a newly turned vampire and still has no control over herself, she almost slaughtered them all as the thirst of blood overcame her senses. But of course, she never did, given that the kids are still alive. Touya was always around for her, guided her and protected her from herself, and through time, she learned everything she needed. Also, eventually the kids grew to adore her as she tries to make up to them.

"Are you happy, Rin?" Touya asked her when they're finally alone.

"Of course! You know how much I adore those kids. It's still amazes me how they managed to trust me after I almost killed them before." Rin responded.

Touya was silent after he heard what Rin said. He realized they're just like Rin. She trusted him even after he tried to kill her. But they're not exactly the same. The kids have forgiven her. But would Rin forgive him if she knew everything?

"Touya? Is so something bothering you?" Rin asked Touya as she cupped his face.

"Nothing my love. I'm just thinking, what do you think of tonight? Perhaps you're ready?" Touya smiled as he grabbed Rin's hand and kissed it.

Rin nodded. She's not entirely ready. But Touya has been patient with her long enough. Maybe it's about time.

10 years and they haven't mated. The first few years together were quite challenging since Rin was still a newborn vampire demon. Touya focused on helping her become perfect. Although his love for her was already known from the very beginning, he never took advantage of her even as her maker. He promised himself to take time until Rin is fully ready to become his mate. Although Rin's loyalty for him is unquestionable, her love for him is more of an apprentice to her master. But she never lied when she said that Touya is her better half. After all, he's her maker, and as she believed that Touya saved her from dying when he found her somewhere, she never questioned her past. Her life is Touya's now. Besides, never did once that he made her feel like he's her maker. He even treats her equally but in a special somehow ensuring her safety and happiness above all. He remained her bestfriend and supported her throughout. And she couldn't imagine living a life without him. _Maybe it's really about time._ About time to give him what she thought he deserved. _His happiness_.

Later in the evening, Touya arranged their bedroom with a very romantic set up. Candles on the bedside; flower petals on the floor and the bed; windows open with the view of the moon.

He covered Rin's eyes with his hands as he guided her in the hallway to their room. As they entered, he slowly removed his hands from her eyes.

Rin's eyes glistened as she saw everything. "It's perfect!" She turned to Touya and embraced him.

"I love you Rin. Always have, always will. I promise to make you happy." He whispered to her ears.

They kissed. Then he gently carried her to the bed. As Rin is lying in the bed with Touya's weight on top of her, he continued kissing her and gave her some butterfly kisses on her face. Rin's arms are locked in Touya's back in an embrace. As his hand started to travel on her chest going down to her legs, he felt Rin stiffened. He could have asked her what's the matter but instead, he couldn't help himself from getting inside her mind. To his disappointment, he let go of the romance and sat himself up in the bed

 _Moon crescent. She's thinking about his fucking moon crescent!_ He thought.

Rin sat up as well already aware of what had transpire. "I'm sorry Touya, it's just that...I..I always have dreams about a a man who has a moon crescent and...meeting that demon Sesshomaru today, I was...distracted...I don't know...i'm sorry!" She struggled to explain to him without trying to offend him.

Then Touya faced Rin, relaxed this time and touched her cheek. "Hush now. It's okay. You're simply not ready. Don't worry about it." He tried to comfort her but his heart is like being stabbed repeatedly. "Rest now my love, it's been a long day. I'll be right here to make sure you won't be having any weird dreams again. okay?"

Rin nodded and leaned forward to give him a short kiss. "You know that I love you, right? I'm really sorry." She whispered to him. Then she laid herself down to sleep as Touya watched over her.

All night he watched her sleeping, watched the moonlight come and go, casting its shadows across her face in black and white. He'd never seen anything more beautiful. He thought of the life they could have had if things were different, a life where this night is not a singular event, separate from everything else that's real. But things aren't different, and he can't look at her without feeling like he had tricked her into loving him.

 _I wish I could see myself the way you do. But maybe I dont want to see that. Maybe it would make me feel even more than I already do that I'm perpetuating some kind of Great Lie on you, and I couldn't stand that._

 _I belong to you. You could do anything you wanted with me and I would let you. You could ask anything of me and I'd break myself trying to make you happy. My heart tells me this is the best and greatest feeling I have ever had. But my mind knows the difference between wanting what you can't have and wanting what you shouldn't want. And I shouldn't want you._

He thought, what could be the hardest thing he could do? Letting her go. But maybe it's not as hard as holding on to something that wasn't real.

When he turned Rin, he wanted to be her everything. He wanted fire and passion, and love that's returned, equally. He wanted to be in her entire heart... Even if it meant breaking his own. But now he learned that there's a greater force that cannot be controlled. He's done everything that he can possibly do to make her his, but despite all, still, the heart wants what the heart wants.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The morning after, in Sesshomaru's castle:

Sesshomaru spent the whole night contemplating if he's done the right thing; if his sacrifices are worth it... _for Rin's happiness_. Then what he came up with, is something that surprised himself and broke down the core of his martyrdom.

Hours ago, if you asked him, he would have told you that if you really loved someone, you'd let them go. But now, remembering the moment when Rin said goodbye again, he realized he'd been wrong. If you really love someone, you have to take them back.

 _I've sacrifice long enough. 10 years of mourning believing Rin is dead. She belongs to me. Fuck the balance! Fuck what's taboo! Fuck if she lost her memories! I am her happiness and she is mine. I fight for what's mine._

He stood up feeling determined. The warrior in him has awoken. He's ready to bring her back. If there's anoher sacrifice that he has to endure, its baring the fact the Rin doesn't know him as he tries to make her remember everyday. He doesn't care how long it takes. He will bring her home.

 _Rin, I'm coming._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rin woke up as the sunlight hits her face. Usually, the sun weakens vampire demons. But that's not the case for Touya and Rin. Touya is a pure blood making him stronger than the rest of his kind and Rin is his successor so she's almost as strong as him but with certain restrictions.

As she brought herself up, she noticed Touya standing outside the room's balcony looking outside the garden. She walked slowly to him still feeling guilty about last night. She put her arms around his waist and hugged his back.

Touya turned around and embraced her tight. "Rin, I'm sorry." He whispered. "I need to give something back to you."

Then from his pocket, he took out a silver necklace with a flower pendant that has a beautiful diamond sparkling in the center. The necklace Sesshomaru gave her.

"It's beautiful!" She said.

Touya put it on her neck as she held her hair up. "I should have never hid it from you."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Touya looked at her with loving and teary eyes. "Some birds are not meant to be caged, that's all. Their feathers are too beautiful and bright, their songs too sweet and wild. So you let them go and let them fly joyfully in the Sky. And the part of you that knows it was wrong to imprison them in the first place might rejoice, but still, the place where you live is that much more drab and empty for their departure."

"Touya I don't understand." Rin's eyes are pleading for him to make her understand. She felt like Touya is somehow saying goodbye.

"Don't worry my love. You'll see. Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes. Touya touched her face and kissed her in the forehead. As his lips touched her head, a sudden flow of memories rushed in her mind. Her eyes widened with the overwhelming recollection of her lost life.

Tears fell down from her eyes. She was speechless.

"Rin, forgive me." Touya went down on his knees crying.

Then Rin held his chin up so she can see his face. "You said, there's no love without pain. Do you remember that?" Touya nodded. "Touya, we all had our fair share of pain. You, me, Sesshomaru. I'm tired. My heart is exhausted. I want to hate you but I can't. Because somewhere inside me is a girl who tries to understand what people are going through, who accepts that people do evil things and that desperation leads them to darker places than they ever imagined. Somewhere inside me is a merciful, forgiving person. Despite everything, she exists, and she hurts for the repentant boy I see in front of me."

Touya cried harder as he felt unworthy of the forgiveness she bestowed.

"I promise. If I must endure hundreds of years of purgatory, hundreds of years without you - then that is my punishment, which I have earned for my crimes. For I have lied, and killed, and stolen; betrayed and broken trust. But there is the one thing that shall lie in the balance. When I shall stand before God, I shall have one thing to say, to weigh against the rest."

His voice dropped, nearly to a whisper, and his arms tightened around her.

"God, you gave me a rare woman, and damn! I loved her well." He cried.

Then Rin released herself from him and turned away looking at the white roses in the garden. "He's waiting for me."

Touya stood up and as much as he wanted to hold on much longer, it's time to let her go. "Fly little bird. Fly freely in the wind."

Rin turned for one last glimpse of her maker. He'll always be part of her. And without saying a word, she swiftly flew away. She has learned that if she must leave a place that she have lived in and somehow loved, leave it any way except a slow way, leave it the fastest way she can.

And with the sun on her shoulders and the wind at her back, she's bound and determined to get back on track to where her heart is..where it's been all along.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshomaru went outside the castle to open another path with his tensaiga.

He knew that the whole point—the only point—it's life with her. And to be blessed with another chance, he has to hold on to that, and fight for that, and refuse to let that go.

Once again he held his sword up, and with one strong swing, the same path opened.

Just when he was about to enter, there she is. His Rin, already in the opposite side. Looking at him.

They just stood there for a while, face to face and looking at each other's eyes. reveling the magic of the moment. Slowly, Rin went outside the opening and jumped to him in a tight embrace as Sesshomaru wrapped her in his arms.

Then he was kissing her like he had never kissed her before...and it was blissful oblivion, better than any conquest; she was the only real thing in the world.

"I love you Rin." He finally told her. "There are not enough days in forever to allow me to fully express the depth of my love for you. I love you...I love you...and I love you."

Tears of joy fell from Rin's eyes as she touched her Lord's loving face. "I know. I always knew." Rin leaned closer to him. "I love you too Lord Sesshomaru. Till the end of time"

She let his soft lips tangle passionately with hers once again, and his arms wrap strongly around her waist protectively holding her close to him; this time, nothing could ever stand between them. They'll be together till eternity.

They've lost a lot of years, yes, but you can't lose love. Not real love. It stays locked inside you, ready for whenever you are strong enough to find it again.

 _ **The End**._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I apologise for taking some time to update but there you go! I hope you enjoyed the ending.** **I promised a bonus chapter and it will be out soon. :)**

 **Thank you for following the story! This is actually my first time to write and I'm really happy about how it turned out. Thanks to you guys! :)**

 **Please leave some reviews I would totally appreciate it.** **:)**


End file.
